First Born of the Eighth House
by HeatherR
Summary: Five hundred years have passed since the Renewal of the Sacred Flame by the legendary pairing of Master Ken Hidaka and his love, Lord Ran Fujimiya. It is once again time and twins have indeed been First Born, this time to the Eighth House. Ken and his slightly older brother, Aidan. Although named for the legendary healer as proof against failure, Ken still harbors doubts.
1. Ken Couteau

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter 1: Ken Couteau**

"When I gwow up...when I gwow up I'm gonna newy the Sacwed Fwame!"

"You're whaaat?"

"Newy the Sacwed Fwame 'wi my magic! Pow! Zweee!"

Ken illustrated his point by throwing his arms up in the air and wriggling his fingers. The boy seated beside him, who looked very like his brother, burst into gales of laughter.

"What's a Sacwed Fwame?" he asked once he'd caught his breath.

Ken pouted at him.

"What? You don't know?" he asked.

"'Course I do," the boy answered. "But it's pronounced _Sacred Flame_ , and there's no such word as 'newy'. It's _renew_. 'Newy'. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The boy who looked like his brother fell over backward laughing. His red hair contrasted sharply with the green grass of the lawn. "'Newy the fwame!'" he cried and laughed harder.

Ken's pout became a frown, his brows knit together darkly. It suddenly occurred to him that this boy, who was **not** his brother, was making fun of him.

"Hey! Stop laughin'!" he commanded.

When the boy continued Ken pounced, landing heavily on the boy who finally did stop laughing and tried to shove him off.

"Ow! Get off!"

"No! You're making fun!"

The two of them tussled on the grass. Rolling and snarling, getting in hits and kicks when they could. Before long they were red-faced and winded, but still glaring at one another angrily.

"Take it back!" Ken demanded.

"Take what back?"

"Say you're sorry for laughin'!"

"I won't!"

The boy who wasn't his brother got right in his face, scowling darkly. His brilliant purple eyes flashing.

"You're not gonna renew the Sacred Flame! You can't renew it! You don't have the power to! You're not gonna renew anything!" he cried. "And you know it."

Ken sat up in bed gasping lungfulls of air. After a minute he was able to get his breathing under control and felt his heart begin to slow its rapid beating. Sighing loudly he glanced around the familiar environs of his bedroom. The dented dresser, scratched wardrobe, and the old wooden chair with the sagging seat that sat beside his window helped calm his nerves. Slowly his taunt muscles began to relax.

It wasn't the first time he'd had a dream like that, maybe he'd even had the same one. But lately it seemed as though it was becoming more clear and he was able to remember more details of them. A few weeks ago he'd have woken with a vague feeling of unease and disquiet, but this morning he could actually recall everything the boy had said. Every word.

Looking down at his bedding he realized that the effects of the dream on him were more pronounced as well. His sheets and blankets were twisted and pulled free of his goose down mattress. The quilt his mother and Lady Juliette had made him was wadded up on the floor.

Frowning, he pulled himself free of the tangled mess and climbed off the bed. Scooping up the quilt he dumped it on the bed before taking the five steps to his windows where he pulled back the drapes and gazed out through the many diamond shaped panes. There was a heavy mist over Lake Osino but no frost on the glass, so he threw the latch and swung the windows open. Leaning on the sill he breathed deeply of the crisp morning air.

The boy wasn't his brother. He was certain of that now, although when he was younger and the dreams were new he had thought the boy was Aidan, but now that the dreams were clearer he could see the differences. The similarities were the red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. However, the boy didn't have Aidan's freckles and his face was thinner, his features finer than Ken's twin.

He shivered in the chilly air and replayed the end of the dream.

 _"You're not gonna renew the Sacred Flame! You can't renew it! And you know it."_

The boy had never said that before. It fed directly into Ken's secret fear and made him colder inside than the air was outside. What if he couldn't renew the Flame?

Five hundred years had passed since the last renewal. Since the legendary pairing of Master Ken Hidaka and his love, Lord Ran Fujimiya. It was once again time and twins had indeed been First Born, to the Eighth House. Ken and his slightly older brother, Aidan. He'd even been named for the legendary healer as proof against failure. But for all of that Ken still harbored doubts.

He'd never dared to share them, but the older he got the more they circled around in his mind. He didn't resemble Aidan or their parents, not at all. His brunet hair and brown eyes stood out in a house full of black and ginger heads. And his skin tanned easily where nearly everyone he knew burned a mean red when out in the sun too long. He was nothing like Katalina Kudou, the ancestor everyone else favored. Second daughter to King Keiji and Queen Aya, she'd fallen in love with and been permitted to wed Lord Aidan Couteau, whom his brother was named for, and the two had set out to fill the House with children. Eleven in all, and every one had either black or red hair. In the five hundred years since their progeny had spread to cover the province. There were more violet eyed redheads than you could shake a stick at and yet the trait had missed him.

He wasn't as powerful as Aidan either. Although his magic was of the Eighth Seat and it was creative in nature, it wasn't half the strength of his twin's, even with Aidan paired. Didn't all the sources tell them that twins doubled the power? If so, then why hadn't it in their case?

What mystified him most was everyone else's lack of concern. Surely his instructors could see what he could? Why weren't they worried? Or his parents? And why hadn't anyone ever discussed the renewal with him? Given him pointers? Or made suggestions?

And why the hell was Aidan so tall?! They had just turned sixteen that winter and already his brother was as tall as their father, Lord Jason Couteau. He himself only came up to the middle of his twin's chest. The perfect height for headlocks and getting thrown over his brother's shoulder apparently.

 _"You're not gonna renew the Sacred Flame! And you know it."_

Ken shook his head and closed the windows. It was probably just his mind making his fears seem real. Creating a twin that was more a match to Aidan than he could ever be. Someone with the confidence that he lacked. That's what he told himself as he washed from the basin on his dresser. A knock at the door signaled the arrival of his valet who entered a second later.

"Good morning, Master Ken," the young man said, a cheery grin plastered all over his face. "And how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm fine, Neville. How is your Mother?" Ken asked as he watched the tall thin man search through his wardrobe.

"She's much improved, Sir. Thanks for askin'. The weather is warmer today, Sir. She does better on fine days. Some fog this mornin' but it's clearin' off now. Fine day for your father's hunt, Sir."

"Mmmm," Ken replied.

Everyday almost the same conversation. Pleasantries exchanged, good day for your father's hunt, mother's ride, parents' visits. The ordinary course of events at the Eighth House. It didn't seem possible that the Flame could be renewed from there. That would be something interesting, and nothing interesting ever happened there.

Neville finished choosing a suitable outfit from the wardrobe and turned to lay it out on the bed, but stopped short when he saw its condition. His shock registered on his face and Ken felt his cheeks begin to heat up. He started to figit.

"Master Ken," Neville said. "Did you have that dream again, Sir?"

Ken shifted under the servant's gaze and wished again he'd kept it to himself when he'd first had it. He knew he was a horrible liar but he hated to admit to it. The whole household would know about it by breakfast and the whispering and staring would start again.

"N-not bad," he hedged. "I got too hot, and knocked the quilt off."

Neville didn't say anything but held his gaze for a moment longer before laying out the clothes.

"Folks don't like it when you have bad dreams, Master Ken. They find it worryin'."

"I don't like it either, Neville," Ken stated and submitted to being dressed. He didn't pay any attention to what Neville was putting on him. He simply moved as he needed to, lifting arms and legs for sleeves and pants legs. When his waistcoat was buttoned he stood still while Neville brushed and braided his hair.

Getting the shorter hairs around his face and over his ears to behave was always a challenge. And even the longer ones that hung down his back were fine and didn't take well to braiding. Every morning, and often the afternoons, were a lesson in patience as his head was yanked one way, then the other as a comb raked through his hair. This morning was particularly bad and he winced at every knot. Apparently the nightmare had effected his hair as well.

Finally it was over and Neville opened the door to usher him out into the hall, and straight into his brother Aidan and Kit, Aidan's paired companion.

"Good morning, little...!"

"Not my hair!" Ken yelled, throwing his arms up to fend off Aidan's raised hand.

The taller youth and his tow headed companion blinked in surprised which quickly turned to amusement.

"Bad hair day?" Kit asked, his blue eyes shining.

"It was pretty knotty," Neville volunteered as he turned and left them for the back stairs, no doubt in order to alert a chambermaid about the state of his bed.

"Poor Ken and his unruly hair," Aidan tutted as they fell into stride together.

"Yes, my head still hurts, so I'll thank you not to touch it," Ken pouted.

"How does it get so messed up?" Kit asked arching one eyebrow.

"Unless you've had company you've not told us about," Aidan added.

They both leered at him and Ken felt his cheeks heat. They knew as well as he did that he hadn't had any experiences in the bedroom, and they loved to tease him with their own exploits. Though only sixteen and eighteen Aidan and Kit had already developed reputations for their sexual prowess and indiscriminate natures. So much so that their father, Lord Jason Couteau, had delivered more than one lecture on the subject to the two.

As for himself it was well known that the Renewer of the Flame would meet and become paired to another magic user, and that man would help him renew the Sacred Flame. Since that person had yet to appear Ken wasn't sure what he should or shouldn't do in the meantime. He was quite certain his virginity didn't enter into the picture but he'd actually never seen anyone, man or woman, that he'd been attracted to. And there had been far too many interested in him for far too long. Their attentions had helped drive him into a seclusion he found both tiresome and lonely, but from which he couldn't seem to escape.

"How 'bout it, KenKen?" Aidan persisted throwing a companionable arm around his shoulders. "That new chamber maid's had her eye on you."

He was saved from answering by the sudden appearance of said chamber maid. Her round face was set in a worried frown.

"Master Ken, is it true? You've had the nightmare again, Sir?" she asked as she bobbed a quick curtsy.

Beside him he felt Aidan tense and he shook his head.

"No, no it wasn't...I got hot. That's all," he stated avoiding his brother's frown.

"Well, I'll fix your room good as new," the young woman replied as she hurried past them.

"Nightmare?" Aidan asked and his tone held that particular quality that made Ken wince. Despite all his teasing Aidan was at heart an over protective brother.

"What again, Kenny?" Kit asked.

"That's two nights in a row," Aidan stated removing his arm from Ken's shoulder's but pulling him to a stop by grabbing his coat sleeve. "How bad was it?"

Ken halted but refused to meet his brother's eyes.

"Ken, look at me," Aidan commanded.

Sighing, Ken looked up.

"It wasn't bad," he insisted.

Aidan frowned a moment longer before letting him go.

"We'll see what Ma and Pa have to say," he stated as they continued down the hallway. "Perhaps we should cancel the hunt."

"No," Ken said shaking his head emphatically. "Don't do that, Aidan. It was nothing. Really. Please don't change your plans."

He hated being the center of attention, and he hated being worried and fussed over. As far as he was concerned there was enough of that already.

"We'll see," Aidan said again and they made the rest of the trip down to breakfast in silence. Ken sullen, Aidan and Kit watchful.


	2. Randolph Chardon

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Two: Randolph Chardon**

Ran took a moment to rest from his deliveries, perched on the low wall around the town's fountain. It had been running for just about a month now and everyone was still enjoying the newness of the polished stone and the ability to get fresh water without having to use the old well. Ran helped himself to a cool drink as he watched the sky brighten.

The sun had just cleared the horizon not 30 minutes before and already the morning fog had dissipated. It looked to be another fine spring day and Ran secretly hoped he'd be able to enjoy a bit of it.

Shrugging, he rose from his seat, dusted off the backside of his flour covered britches, and hefted the nearly empty delivery tray back into place across his stomach. He pulled the strap into place over his head and settled it across his shoulders. Once again he wished for a wheeled cart. It would speed up delivery time as well as easing the daily strain on his muscles. He debated trying the argument once more with his aunt.

The woman tried his patience. She seemed dead-set against anything even resembling progress, and he shuddered when he thought of her opinions on magic users. If his Aunt Adelaide could rid the kingdom of them she would, despite being a relatively skilled one herself. She wasn't a half bad teacher either. Everything he knew she'd taught him, along with the knowledge that she'd tan his hide if he even attempted attending a class at the school over the hill.

When he'd been much younger, and had first discovered his own potential, he'd suggested that maybe he could go there. His mother had patiently explained to him that they couldn't afford to send him. Their little bakery provided enough to keep them clothed, fed, housed, but there was little left for luxuries. Luxuries like school.

When he'd gotten a little older and tried to persuade his mother and aunt that he could work his way through, his aunt had started a seemingly endless list of excuses as to why he couldn't. A list that was still growing, but at least she'd also begun teaching him what she knew, which was a fair amount for the younger, unmarried daughter of a poor farmer. So it seemed to Ran who'd given up his dreams of classrooms full of the real attraction of school...books. Then he'd found another source.

Old Mister Hinkfeather the elder, who'd sold his mercantile to his son-in-law and retired to his home to enjoy gardening in whatever time he had left. He'd been a customer of theirs' for years and was very well thought of by both Ran's mother and aunt. What he was sure they didn't know was that old Mister Hinkfeather the elder was an avid collector of books and had a library that spanned many rooms and covered many subjects. Whenever Ran made a delivery there he'd come away with a book or two stashed under the bread cloths.

Yet another argument for a wheeled cart. He was too voracious a reader to be satisfied with one or two books every other day. Either he needed to find another way to get resupplied or Old Mister Hinkfeather had to start eating more bread.

He made his last three deliveries in record time and made his way back to the shop, still hoping to get some free time later in the day. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed the minute he walked through the door.

"Thank the gods you're back," his Aunt Adelaide cried, her scowl set firmly in place on her pale face. "The Tierneys' have moved the wedding to this afternoon to take advantage of the weather. Your Ma's already started on the cake. That leaves the braided breads and rolls. I've started the first batch, but we need more flour and sugar."

Ran sighed and slumped where he stood.

"Off ya go, Boyo. Hinkfeather the younger's expecting you," his aunt prodded.

Her well muscled arms never ceased kneading the large mound of dough as she nodded back out the door. Her violet eyes met his squarely with stern expectation.

Sighing again Ran set aside the delivery tray, carefully so the books wouldn't slide from beneath the bread cloths, and turned back toward the door. He could feel his aunt's eyes on him as he stepped back outside.

"Was that Ran?" asked his mother's voice from the back kitchen.

"Yeah. I sent him off to the mercantile," Adelaide answered.

"Oh, good. Have him start on the rolls when he gets back. We'll need at lea..."

He lost the rest of the conversation as the door swung shut behind him and he began retracing his steps back down the street. So much for his free time. He kicked a stone off the bakery's wall as he stalked past and tried to ignore the way the town was slowly coming to life around him. But despite his mood he nodded when the neighborhood denizens called out morning pleasantries to him as they opened their own shops. No one took offense at his sullen demeanor. Perhaps they were used to it. Even he had to admit he wasn't the happiest of people.

Only sixteen and already trapped in a life he had no interest in. Baking may have been his mother and father's passion, but it certainly wasn't his. Then again it wasn't his aunt's either. He took after her in more than just his looks.

Ran had heard the story countless times. After his grandparents passed his Aunt Adelaide chose to give up their farm and move to town to help his parents in the bakery. Apparently the timing couldn't have been better since he'd been on his way and his mother couldn't handle all the baking she'd done before. And a few years later when his father had died they were able to continue the business, but it was obvious to him that his aunt didn't really enjoy it.

He often wondered why she hadn't tried to convince his mother to try something else. To move somewhere with more opportunities. And he often wondered how a simple farmer's daughter had come by all the knowledge of magic that his aunt possessed. Perhaps she'd been able to attend the school over the hill. Maybe she hadn't enjoyed her lessons there or had been maltreated and that was why she refused to allow him to go.

He was old enough now to realize that if you were powerful enough or skilled enough, you could be sponsored at the school. However, his mother and aunt insisted they needed him at the bakery. That they wouldn't be able to produce half what they did without his help. His mother with apology and his aunt with a will of iron that promised retribution should he disobey. He didn't doubt she'd carry through on her threats.

Ran turned down the road to his left after he reached the town square with the new fountain and headed toward the mercantile at the head of the street. He could see Hinkfeather the younger standing out on the wide front porch. He stood with his hands on his hips surveying the street as though he owned it. His long white apron gleamed in the early morning sun, showing off his slight paunch. When Ran got nearer he called out a good morning.

"Hey-la, young Randolph! What a day, eh? Good day for a wedding," he called, a broad smile plastered across his round, ruddy face. Ran guessed that even strangers to their town could guess that Hinkfeather the younger wasn't blood related to Hinkfeather the elder, if they were introduced to the two.

"Mister Hinkfeather," Ran greeted with a slight nod.

"Come on in. I've got the flour 'n sugar all crated up for ya. Do you need any butter or cream? Your aunt didn't mention it, but..."

"I think we're set," Ran answered before the large man could try and talk him into anything else. He was always trying to get them to buy their dairy from him rather than directly from Halo's farm, which was the same place Hinkfeather got it. "If not I'll be back."

Mister Hinkfeather nodded and patted Ran's back with a big beefy hand as he ascended the steps and crossed the porch. They entered the store together and Ran stopped at the counter where a large wooden crate containing several cloth sacks sat.

"I've added it to your Ma's tab already," Mister Hinkfeather said. "Can you handle that or should I call Lorne?"

"No. I've got it," Ran said hefting the crate. It was heavy but not much more than a fully loaded delivery tray, and he would do just about anything to avoid seeing Mister Hinkfeather's large and unfriendly son. "Thank you," he said and turned to leave the store.

"No problem. Good day to you and your's," Mister Hinkfeather the younger called.

"Hn."

Ran made his way back down the street. The sun was climbing in the sky. More neighbors called cheery good mornings, and he looked ahead to a day spent in the heat of the kitchen.

Ran sat in the window of his little room and watched the first stars of the evening come into view in the darkening sky.

The wedding had been perfect, or so everyone agreed afterward. The food prepared by the bride's family was delicious and plentiful. The wine and beer provided by the groom's family flowed freely. And everyone had applauded his mother's cake.

She'd managed to make three base layers with smaller tiers on top which were held up by little wooden pillars. The entire thing, including the pillars, was frosted in a creamy white frosting and ringed with purple pansies which matched the bride's eyes.

Of course, the whole thing could've been a disaster and still everyone would've been pleased. They'd still have something new to talk about for the next month or so.

And now it was all over. The bride and groom had been escorted to their room over the groom's parents' restaurant, and the families were still celebrating in the center of town. The musicians still played as people danced, sang, and drank.

He'd left sometime ago, just after the cake was served. He'd snuck home and retrieved his books from the delivery tray. Since then he'd been reading perched in his window, but now the light was fading. The moon was a crescent, slowly rising over the roof of his neighbor's house.

His mother and aunt would be home soon and they'd prepare the kitchen for tomorrow's baking. Making sure they had enough flour, eggs, salt, and sugar. They'd knead together the loaves and leave them to rise while they slept. The first batch would be in to bake by 4 am. Ran would be out making deliveries by 6, and another day would be well under way.

Sighing heavily he looked down from the sky at the cover of the book. It was the true story of a young man who'd traveled across the kingdom on foot. He'd described his adventures, the places he'd gone and the people he'd met there. It made Ran long for the world beyond his little town and yet he felt guilty for wanting to travel.

His mother and aunt had worked very hard to provide a good life for him. They had a nice set of rooms over their shop, and he'd never wanted for food or clothing. His mother had taught him reading, writing and figuring, while his aunt grudgingly instructed him in the use of his magic. It was a good life.

It just wasn't the life he wanted.

Although if asked he wasn't sure he could tell someone what he did want. Just something different. Something more than what he had. Something that included...someone else. He wasn't sure who it was he longed for, but it was there inside him. A hole. He was alone, always, but felt that for some reason he wasn't meant to be. There should be someone else with him.

It was strange. So strange he'd never endeavored to explain it to anyone. And he spent a great deal of his time trying to ignore that hole inside of him, or pretend it wasn't there. But on evenings like this, after a day of hard work and little thanks, where he could see his future stretching before him in an endless line of bread loaves, he felt that hole and it ached. He knew he was alone and felt lonely. And he wondered if somewhere, out there in that big world, someone could be looking for him.


	3. Touring the Towns

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Three: Touring the Towns**

In early Spring the Lord and Lady Couteau decided to tour the towns around Lake Osino. It was a trip they made every few years, usually in the early summer. However, since the spring had been very fine, with the rain staying to the east in the mountains, they decided to make the trip earlier and avoid the possibly hot weather that might come early.

This year Ken had been permitted to come. Aidan had convinced their parents somehow and he was now seated in the large coach across from his mother and Lady Juliette, staring out the open windows at the world outside. Everything was new. The roads, the way they felt, the sounds of the wheels rolling over the stones and dirt. The looks of the houses, businesses, and farms they passed. The smells, the bird calls, and all the people they saw.

Of course, Ken wasn't permitted to ride a horse like Aidan and Kit who were at the head of the procession with Lord Couteau and Sir Trevor Hillet, his companion. And they'd brought along the garrison of guards from the First House that were assigned to him as escort in addition to his father's personal guards, so he was virtually surrounded all the time. But still he was out of the Eighth House and completely off its grounds for the first time ever.

Best of all was the fact that they were camping. The royal garrison had suggested it as an alternative to staying at inns. The size of their company and Ken's safety would be easier to manage if they set up a small circle of tents every night. His father had agreed and one of Ken's life long dreams had come true. Excited didn't begin to describe him.

The first evening he'd tried to help everyone with everything, and had so much enthusiasm that he couldn't get out of his own way. It caused quite a bit of amusement around the camp and Aidan had teased him relentlessly, but Ken hadn't minded a bit. The second night his father had the garrison commander assign him tasks in an effort to keep the destruction to a minimum. Things went much better with everything done in good time and Ken felt useful which further pleased him.

Today was their third day from home and they were approaching the second town along the western side of Lake Osino. They were going to stop and set up camp early so Lord Couteau would have time to ride into town before dark. He wanted to meet with the magistrate or some such person. Ken didn't know why and didn't really care. He was hoping to be allowed to ride with them, his father and the men who'd accompany him. He didn't know what Aidan had said to their father to allow him on the trip, but he was going to prevail upon him once more while they set up camp.

Ken was jarred out of his thoughts by the sudden halt of the coach. He blinked out the window at the pleasant stretch of field. The smell of wild grasses filled his nose even as the calls of the guardsmen filled his ears. They'd arrived.

Ken was up out of his seat and jumping from the coach before the servant could lower the stairs.

"Don't even stop to help your own dear mother!" he heard Lady Couteau call out behind him.

"Sorry, Ma!" he yelled over his shoulder, but he didn't turn back. Her laughter followed him.

The four supply wagons had pulled up in a semicircle behind the coach, which would be moved into the line after his mother and her companion disembarked. Servants were already unloading the heavy rolls of canvas that would become the row of tents inside the circle, and the crates of supplies needed for cooking the evening meal and breakfast in the morning.

Turning from the wagons he caught sight of his father, Trevor, Aidan and Kit. They were in consultation with Captain Penkin, head of his father's personal guard and Commander Stenn from the First House. Beyond them, only a few hundred yards away, he could see the wall of the town and the rooftops of several buildings. A thrill of anticipation traveled down his spine at the sight and he bit his lip to keep from exclaiming.

"Master Ken?"

He jumped, startled, and turned to face one of the garrison soldiers. Sargent Crabtree, one of the older members of the garrison, looked down on him expectantly with squinty blue eyes.

"You know you can't be unaccompanied, even in camp, young Sir," the Sargent stated.

Ken gulped.

"Yes. I was just on my way to see my father about what to do," he said sheepishly.

"I believe they'll be needing your help with the tents," Sargent Crabtree said with a nod back at the wagons.

"Oh. Yes," Ken smiled. "Of course. Same as yesterday."

"Private Novy will accompany you," Sargent Crabtree stated and a young man not too many years Ken's senior seemed to materialize beside them.

"Great," Ken said managing to retain his smile, but he could feel it hardening. "Shall we?"

The Private nodded and together they made their way toward the wagons.

Erecting the tents was hard work and took every available hand. Ken caught sight of his brother and Kit helping out as he worked and resolved to speak to them. By the time the last tent was up he'd managed to lose the attentive Private in the chaos of servants and went in search of Aidan.

He spotted his brother and Kit seated outside the tent the three of them would share. They were sorting through bags of luggage and focused on their conversation.

"So, how did you convince your father?" Kit asked with obvious curiosity. "Come on, Aidan, I know he'd never buy it that Ken was...how'd you put it...'depressed beyond measure'? Knowing your father he'd say 'That maybe, but at least he's alive'. So, what'd you say?"

Ken stopped in his tracks and ducked behind the side of the tent. Maybe he could learn what Aidan had used as an argument and try it himself, but his twin just shook his head.

"I can't tell you, Kit. I swore," Aidan said in the deep baratone his voice had become during their fourteenth year.

Kit frowned at his paired companion and Ken frowned in his hiding spot.

"Can't tell me? It must've been important," the tall blond reasoned. "I know it must be something big to get your father to risk the Renewer's life."

"Kit, he's my brother and my father wouldn't risk his life. Ever."

"But it isn't safe. You know that, right? Aidan?"

"All I know is Ken was dying in that House. He was trapped in there, Kit. It's not fair. Just look how he's come alive in the last two days. He's a different person," Aidan suddenly shot to his feet and entered the tent with Kit close behind.

Ken blinked at the spot where they had been and then snuck quietly toward the open flap. Peeking inside he could see his brother pacing the center of the grassy floor. Kit stood by watching. While their backs were turned Ken crawled inside and laid down under one of the cots, a blanket haphazardly thrown across it obscured his view but he could hear clearly.

"Alright, if it isn't Ken then what is it? You haven't been right since this morning," Kit said, sounding exasperated. "Is it Clarice? Did she miss her monthly?" he asked when Aidan didn't answer immediately.

Ken held his breath. Calrice was one of his brother's conquests and one their father had warned him against.

Aidan muttered something and Ken strained his ears.

"What?" Kit demanded.

"Shhh. _He's_ here."

Ken froze, thinking he'd been discovered.

"Here? Who's here? What are you...," Kit stopped speaking abruptly and Ken moved the blanket in time to see his brother nodding. "How do you know? Can you feel him?" Kit asked softly.

"No. I haven't tried to. I overheard my parents talking with Lady Juliette this morning. They didn't know I was there," Aidan said frowning.

Kit was frowning as well and the two of them looked so troubled Ken felt his stomach tightening in dread.

"They still don't know that you know," Kit said and Aidan shook his head.

"I've never told them. How could I? I'm not sure I could be...objective," he said. "My mind knows why they did it and can even agree with the logic of their reasoning. But my heart...I get so angry, Kit. Angry for myself and the brother I'll never know. And for poor Ken who's lived as a prisoner and been fed lies his whole life."

Ken felt himself go cold with shock. What was Aidan saying?

Kit remained silent. A dark frown marring his golden features.

"You want to know what I told my father?! I said he needed to loosen his hold on Ken or the Sacred Flame would never be renewed, that's what I said. The Renewer needs a mate, right? Well, it's obviously not anyone in the Eighth House. And you know what he said? He agreed with me," Aidan spat with a scowl. "He realized what they'd have to do to keep up the pretense."

"So why come here then? If _he's_ here," Kit asked.

Aidan sighed, releasing some of his anger with his breath.

"I'm not sure they knew he was here," he said. "It sounded like they don't know where he is exactly, but father could feel the Seat magic. He might not be here in this town, but he's near by. We may have already passed him. Maybe that would be for the best."

"Do you want to see him?" Kit asked softly.

"I...don't know what I want," Aidan answered after a moment's hesitation. "Yes, I do want to see him...and I don't."

He sighed and sat heavily on the cot that Ken was under. Every fiber of his being felt frozen, but he strained his ears to hear more.

"Remember what I told you when we found out? Remember how I said I'd always felt resentment toward Ken for some unexplained reason? But learning the truth, discovering what our parents had done, dissolved my anger. I understood the reason and I know now that what they'd done was imprison Ken, an innocent, while at the same time they set my true twin free." Aidan sighed again and the cot shifted under his weight. "While I am resolved to help Ken gain what little freedom he can, I've no wish to expose the other."

"You do realize then that there is real danger?" Kit asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The reason your parents made the switch," Kit said. "It wasn't so their child could be free from restraint, but to ensure his safety. All these guards aren't here for nothing, Aidan. Five hundred years ago someone tried to prevent the renewal and when they couldn't do that they tried to steal the Flame's power."

"There's no proof that group still exists," Aidan said. "There's never been a threat or an attempt made against Ken. Not once."

"That doesn't mean there won't be one," Kit countered.

"You sound like my father," Aidan muttered.

"Beg pardon, Master Aidan, Master Kit," a voice called meekly from outside the tent. "Lord Couteau wants to know if you're going to accompany him to town. And have you seen Master Ken?"

"Yes, we'll go," Aidan said rising and moving quickly through the door. "I haven't seen my brother."

Ken laid on his back in the grass under the cot and listened as their voices faded away. He felt completely numb inside and out. What was it he'd just heard? His brother _wasn't_ his brother? He'd been lied to?

Carefully, so as not to stain his clothes, he rolled out from under the cot and got up, sitting where his brother...where Aidan had sat. Aidan who wasn't his twin.

Ken suddenly felt hot and then cold in rapid succession. He began to shake uncontrollably and before he even realized he felt ill he lost his lunch in the grass.

He'd been lied to by everyone he loved, everyone he trusted. His whole life was a fantasy. His anxiety over renewing the Sacred Flame was for nothing. The Flame wasn't his to renew. His years of isolation and boredom all for nothing. He wanted to hit someone, hard. Or destroy something and scream, scream, scream until he couldn't scream anymore. But he found he couldn't move. His whole life was a lie.

His first thought was to flee. To get as far away from the camp and everyone within it as fast as he could. But that thought was followed quickly by what Kit had said about the danger, and Ken knew it was true. He wasn't the Renewer of the Sacred Flame but everyone believed that he was. He was a target.

As he sat there, shaking and clutching his stomach, he realized that he was the target that would ensure the real twin's safety. While whoever it was that wanted the Flame extinguished hunted him, the other would be able to renew the Flame. But if he were to run, or even complain, if he were to expose the truth in any way then Aidan's true twin would become the target. Ken would be free, but the other would most likely be dead and that would be bad for everyone everywhere. Ken would bet that wherever the Renewer was he didn't have twenty-five armed men guarding his every move.

He had to keep up the facade. He had no choice.

Ken took a deep shaky breath. Then another. He breathed in and out until his shaking was under control and he felt like he could stand. Then he stood and breathed some more before taking a tentative step away from the cot and the vomit. That would need to be cleaned up but he didn't dare tell anyone about it. Not yet. First he had to try to get to town. He didn't particularly want to go now, but he had wanted to before he'd learned the truth, and he had to act like he had before.

Still shaky on his feet he moved slowly to the door and through it. There were people everywhere. Servants bustling to and fro with luggage and supplies. Several were getting the cook fire set up in the center of their camp while others sorted through the crates of food. Mavy, the cook, appeared to be making a list.

Ken stood outside the tent and watched the bustle trying desperately to find a tiny scrap of the excitement he'd had earlier. Almost immediately he was descended upon by Private Novy and a worried looking butler.

" _There_ you are, Master Ken," the servant cried. "We've been looking everywhere. Your father wants to know if you'd like to go into town, Sir."

The last was said with a knowing twinkle in the man's eye and a smirk. He was expecting a big reaction and Ken tried not to disappoint him.

"Really?! He said I could go?" he cried forcing his voice to rise in excitement.

The butler nodded, seemingly satisfied, but Private Novy eyed him suspiciously.

"Indeed, Sir. He's waiting for you."

Ken smiled as big as he could manage and began following the man.

"Are you feeling all right, Master Ken?" Private Novy asked as he fell into step behind the servant. "You're white as a sheet."

"I'm just...a little tired," he answered keeping his eyes trained on the butler's back. "I'll be fine. I want to go to town."

As they neared his father, brother and the others he stretched his smile wide. He wouldn't let them know, he would keep the real twin safe, no matter how much it hurt.


	4. A Warm Welcome

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Four: A Warm Welcome**

Ken rode between Aidan and Kit, a bright happy smile plastered across his face. It hadn't taken them long to reach the walls of the town and be let in through the North Gate, but the whole time he could feel their eyes on him. He was beginning to crack under their combined gazes. His smile began to falter and worse, his hands had begun to shake again. And he still felt ill.

"You all right, little brother?" Aidan asked from his right and he felt a large, cool hand land on the top of his head. He tried not to jump or flinch. "You're white as a sheet."

"I'm fine," he lied through his grit teeth. "Just excited."

He could feel Aidan exchange a frown with Kit.

"Why are you grinning like a maniac?" his brother's companion asked bluntly.

Ken felt his smile fade and he stared down at his hands, willing them to be still.

"I just...don't feel very well," he said softly so that no one other than his brother would hear. If any of the ten guards that surrounded them heard him they'd insist on returning him to the camp and he did want to see the town.

Aidan's hand which had remained on his hair slid forward onto his forehead.

"No fever," he muttered. "But you are clammy."

"I just need some air, Aidan. Please don't say anything," Ken dared meet his brother's eyes with a silent plea.

Aidan's violet gaze darkened, but he nodded and removed his hand. Ken turned back to face the backs of his father and Sir Trevor ahead of them and the street they were traveling along. It was wide and lined with a multitude of shops with colorful awnings and outdoor displays. As they passed people came out to watch them. Many waved, almost all were smiling.

Ken began paying more attention to where they were going. He looked around at the growing crowd along the roadside and allowed his curiosity to distract him from his hurt. He forced a small smile onto his face as a small child cried excitedly at the sight of them. Ken waved back to her and found his anxiety begin to dissipate. He was charmed by the open warmth displayed on the welcoming faces and couldn't help responding to it.

On either side of him he sensed his brother and Kit relaxing as he did, and relief further eased his tension.

"Are people always this friendly?" he asked as his smile brightened and he returned another wave.

"I don't know," Aidan answered also waving to the gathering crowd. "I've never accompanied father on the tour, but they are generally curious when we see them while we're out hunting."

"Yes. Curious but usually pleasant," Kit agreed.

They continued down the street until it opened into a fairly large square with a decorative fountain at its center. The crowds they'd passed on the way in had followed them and were being joined by others streaming into the square from several other connecting streets. Ken could see that before too long the square would be full of people. For the first time he began to feel a tiny bit nervous.

Their group stopped before a large stone building with a set of steep steps leading up to a wide terrace, and wooden double doors. The doors were open and a small group of official looking people were gathered on the terrace. Several wore sashes of office. The older gentleman in front had some medals pinned to his chest.

"My Lord Couteau," he called taking a step down the stairs. "You have graced us earlier than usual."

"My dear, Mayor Buttle," Ken's father said, dismounting and heading up the steps where he met the mayor. "My apologies for the early, and unannounced, visit."

The two clasped hands, the mayor smiling broadly.

"Well met, Sir! No matter the circumstance, we are always glad of your patronage. Please feel as at home here as you would in your own house," he said loudly and a brief cheer echoed around the square from the surrounding throng.

"Thank you, Sir. We are most grateful," Lord Couteau replied just as loudly. "Please, allow me to introduce my sons and their companion. Aidan, Ken, and Darien Christopher, most commonly known as Kit. They would not be left at home this year."

Ken and the other two bowed in the saddle to the man who returned it with a firm nod.

"Old enough now to experience the world, eh? Welcome, boys, welcome. There's not much excitement to be had here, but we have our share of interesting shops well worth exploring," the Mayor said with a wink. "But first, my Lord, come inside and let's have a toast to your arrival."

"Very well." Lord Couteau turned to his sons and their guards. Captain Penkin of his personal guard joined him on the steps and spoke quietly with him and Trevor.

Commander Stenn of the First House stood by as the boys dismounted and moved to join Lord Couteau.

"It's tradition to toast the town with the Mayor and his staff upon arrival," he explained quietly.

They nodded and followed as he continued up the steps and into the building. The room they entered was some sort of antechamber to the Mayor's office. There were decorative seats and a small fireplace with a stitched screen set before it.

The space was not small but with everyone who'd been with the Mayor plus most of the guards that had come with them the room quickly became stifling.

Ken wasn't in it anymore than a few moments before he felt ill again and light headed. As usual Aidan noticed immediately and signaled their father.

"What is it?" Lord Couteau asked softly while the Mayor over saw the distribution of wine glasses.

"Ken doesn't feel well," Aidan said.

"What's this?" their father demanded. He looked at Ken with undisguised worry and the conflicting emotions it caused him were almost unbearable. "A little too much excitement?"

"I just...need some air," Ken muttered, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"All right. Wait outside. Captain Penkin and Commander Stenn will wait with you. We won't be long," the Lord said, running his hand over Ken's head.

"Shall we go with you, little brother?" Aidan asked.

Ken shook his head.

"Naw. I'll be okay. You should stay with father. You're the heir," he said and turned to head back outside leaving a frowning Aidan behind him.

Outside the sun was moving toward the West, lengthening the shadows. There were still some people milling around in the square, but the majority of them had departed.

Ken was greatly relieved to find fewer townsfolk. Although he was interested in actually meeting people he didn't think he could handle such a large crowd, but the small group of children clustered around their horses was too inviting to resist and he made his way toward them.

When they saw him coming they blushed furiously and began backing away. Ken quickly motioned them back with a wave and a gentle smile, and the children eagerly responded.

He introduced himself and encouraged them to do the same. None of them commented about the Sacred Flame or gave him a visual once over like visitors to the Great House routinely did. He was immeasurably grateful. What he did spend the next half an hour doing was answering all manner of questions about what it was like living in the Great House and a few about their horses. A number of the children had never been so close to horses before, or at least not fine ones.

As Ken talked with the children he failed to notice the crowd slowly start to build again. Before he realized it he was on one side of their horses and the guards were on the other, with nearly two dozen people between them. But he didn't panic until someone covered his mouth and dragged him into the next street over, which was empty of people and full of shadows.

* * *

The day had started out busier than usual and Ran doubted he'd have any free time. As the morning wore on business began to slow. By the time lunch rolled around there wasn't a customer in the shop and half the shelves were still full. His mother and aunt decided to skip the evening baking and sell what was left tomorrow at day old prices.

That meant Ran could have the afternoon to himself, or part of it at any rate. His mother asked him to run to the mercantile for their weekly supplies and his aunt requested his assistance in putting them away.

While he was out he heard a rumor that the Lord from the Great House had begun his tour early and as a consequence the town's residents had abandoned their ordinary routines in order to prepare should the rumor prove true.

The shop keepers closed in order to clean and put their shelves in order. The Mayor ordered all the streets swept, lamps polished, and the new fountain cleaned. Regular residents took to washing windows, sweeping sidewalks and tidying flower beds.

Ran could only shake his head. He doubted the great Lord Couteau would find his way to their little shop, tucked as it was down an unassuming side street. At least he never had in any of his other visits. The last had been four or five years ago. His mother had allowed him the day away from the shop and he'd lined the streets with the curious and excited throng, anxious for a view of Lord Couteau and his entourage.

Well, he'd had his view and they had all been as grand as he'd imagined. The horses, the coaches, and all the people in their finery. He'd had a good spot, right on the street, and he'd seen the way all those fine people had looked right over everyone watching them. The arrogant contempt in the faces of their servants. The oblivious gazes of the Lord, Lady, and their paired companions. The way they glanced over the crowd, seeing but not _seeing_ them.

Ran had felt vaguely disappointed at the time. The more he thought about it the more he realized that to the people of the Great House the lives of people like him were insignificant. He'd watched the way Lord Couteau had behaved with the Mayor and a few of the town's more prominent citizens. He was pleasant enough and seemed to listen to their speeches, but Ran had no doubt that five minutes out of town they all would be forgotten.

He reported the news to his aunt and mother when he arrived home. They'd been interested, but agreed that their little shop wouldn't see anyone of importance and they'd gone back to work. A little after two in the afternoon word came that a large group flying the colors of the Great House had set up camp just outside the town walls and a party of riders was expected.

"You mean they're camping?" his Aunt Adelaide asked incredulously.

"Seems so," young Toby said with a nod. He was the nephew of the town crier and always in the know.

They exchanged curious looks at that, but his aunt shrugged.

"Who can guess about the whims of the nobility," she said and they went back to shelving the supplies. "That'll do for today, Ranny," she said when they'd finished.

"No magic lesson?" he asked curiously.

"No. What we covered last night will do for now, I think. You're free for the afternoon," she said.

"Thanks, Auntie," Ran grinned.

He climbed the stairs to his room and dug out the latest batch of books from Mister Hinkfeather the elder. Two on mathematics, one on history, and a treatise on creative magic. He'd started reading the history and one of the books on math earlier in the week. He'd been saving the treatise until he had a significant amount of time to devote to it.

With a pleased sigh Ran settled at his little desk, which he'd dragged to below his window where he could take advantage of the natural light. The view wasn't bad either, out over their tiny back yard where his mother insisted on having a vegetable garden even though the only things that ever grew were cucumbers. It was fenced in on all three sides by a high stone wall that had an old wooden door in it that opened to the wide alley beyond.

The alley traveled along the backs of all the shops on their street, and the backs of the shops and houses of the next street over. So Ran had a nice view of all their back yards and balconies, and sometimes after dark could see directly into their homes. But during the day laundry usually obscured his view, as it did today.

Good, no distractions.

He opened the treatise and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper from a stash he kept under the drawer of his desk. Paper was expensive so he'd taken to saving the wrappings of any supplies that weren't needed elsewhere.

With a small smile he began reading and almost immediately taking notes. He'd only gone through the first paragraph when a movement in the alley caught his attention. He glanced out the window and frowned.

Three men were huddled together in the alley. They appeared to be discussing something. Ran couldn't hear what they were saying, but their movements indicated a debate. After a moment one of them left the alley for the street.

What made him frown and squint for a better view was his inability to put a name to any one of them. They were strangers. Dressed in very nondescript clothing and skulking around in a back alley. That was more than a little suspicious, but when he remembered that people from the Great House were due in town any minute his frown became a scowl.

He watched a moment longer as one of the two remaining sliced his own palm with a dagger and used the blood to draw a circle in the dirt of the alley.

Blood magic.

His suspicions confirmed he rose to summon his aunt and the authorities, but a commotion down the alley made him pause.


	5. Kidnapped

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Five: Kidnapped**

Ran only hesitated a moment. Just long enough to establish that his suspicions were confirmed. The third man was returning from the street and dragging someone with him. A young man in fine clothing. The brute had one hand over the youth's mouth and the other held around his shoulders. Ran could feel the binding spell from where he was and dashed out of his room. He belted down the steep, narrow staircase to the kitchen. It was empty, but he didn't stop to consider where his mother and aunt might be. He shot out the back door, across the yard and threw open the heavy wooden door to the alley.

There was a very satisfying crunch as it slammed into the two men who'd been guarding the circle.

Ran glanced quickly to his right where the third man had come to a startled halt with his captive. The youth's eyes were full of panic, but as they registered Ran and as the binding spell faltered, there sparked in them a determined anger.

Ran didn't wait to see what he was going to do but closed the wooden door and shoved the two stunned men against the stone wall. Both their noses appeared to be broken, they certainly were bleeding, and neither seemed quite capable of focusing their eyes. It only took Ran a second to draw up his power and focus it. Not on the men, but on their clothing. Ran was a mender and before they could recover their shirts and coats were fused flawlessly with the stone wall behind them.

A surprised squawk caught his attention and he turned in time to jump forward in an attempt to catch the youth from falling. He'd managed to get the third man down on the ground, but apparently as he'd tried to come to Ran's aide the brute had grabbed hold of his ankle and tripped him.

Ran got under the young man but his momentum caused them both to stagger into the center of the circle.

* * *

Inside the town hall Aidan was still frowning.

"Come on, drink up," Kit said from beside him. "Ken just needs a little space. Isn't that what you've been saying?"

"For years," Aidan nodded. "But something else is wrong. He doesn't look well. And what he just said...you don't think..."

He was interrupted by his father who suddenly squeezed his wine glass so hard he broke it.

"My Lord? What is it?" Mayor Buttle asked in alarm.

 _"My son._ _ **My son!**_ _"_

Lord Couteau reached the door in three long strides and was out of the room before anyone else could move. A second later Trevor and Aidan and Kit were joining him on the steps where he was yelling at the guards.

 **"Ken?! Where is Ken?!"** he demanded.

"We're just looking, my Lord," Captain Penkin answered. "We were separated by the crowd."

"My Lord!" cried one of the garrison from the First House. "One of the children saw Ken being pulled away by a strange man. Commander Stenn and Sargent Crabtree have gone after them."

The Lord's face darkened and he clenched his fists.

"Too late," he muttered and Aidan stared at him, dread filling his heart. "Show me," his father stated aloud and he stalked over to the child in question to hear what she had to say.

The sounds of pleasant conversation that had filled the square grew still before being replaced by concerned whispers and watchful gazes. Several parents began to corral their children as Aidan and Kit joined the group of guardsmen who were following Lord Couteau, Trevor, and Mayor Buttle out of the square.

* * *

Ran's Aunt Adelaide looked up from the shelf she was cleaning in the shop and frowned at the door to the kitchen.

"Was that Ran just now?" his mother asked, appearing from behind the counter.

"Who else would come running down our stairs, Nell?" Adelaide asked with a shake of her head. "Can't imagine what's gotten into him."

"Perhaps he changed his mind and has decided to watch the arrival of the nobility," Nell suggested, returning to her task.

"I felt sure he wasn't interested," Adelaide sighed. "Stupid Jason arriving with no notice or warning. I never would've given Ranny his lesson last night if..." She left off with a gasp and shot to her feet. _**"Ran!"**_

 __"Adelaide?" Nell called after her as she ran into the kitchen. "Addy?! What is it?"

Nell followed her out through the kitchen and into the yard, then to the alley beyond where she stopped. There was no one there, only faint impressions of a scuffle and a fading circle in the dirt. Adelaide stepped inside it then let out a string of curses.

"What is it?!" Nell demanded, afraid.

"We're too late," Adelaide answered. "It's closed to us."

"And Ran?"

Adelaide sighed.

"He's gone."

She stepped out of the circle and took Nell's hand to reassure her. She had a careful look around the alley, taking note of the torn clothing hanging from the stone wall behind the door, and the clear view she had of the window to Ran's bedroom.

Adelaide released a frustrated curse.

"Have we failed?" Nell asked from her side.

"No. Don't even think such a thing."

The women turned to the end of the alley at the sound of running feet. Two tall well armed men wearing the colors of the First House were coming toward them.

"Halt! Don't move or attempt to escape," the first called as he slid to a stop in the loose dirt. "Where is Lord Couteau's son?"

"Where indeed?" Adelaide muttered, noting how he'd marred the scuff marks in the dirt.

"We are seeking Master Ken Couteau," stated the second soldier as he joined them. He appeared to be of higher rank than the first and was also scanning the alley with sharp, intelligent eyes. "We were told he was brought down here. Have you good Ladies seen him?"

"No, but he isn't the only one missing," Adelaide said bitterly.

"Who else?"

"My nephew. He ran out here not two minutes ago," Adelaide stepped aside so the men could see the circle. "We found this. I can assure you that no one in this town could make such a thing."

The soldier's back stiffened and he exchanged a look with his subordinate.

"Is it still active?" he asked.

"No."

"Madame, I beg you not to worry," he said squaring his shoulders and facing her. "I swear we shall get to the bottom of this."

"Damn straight we will," Adelaide spat. "Where's that bloody Lord of your's?"

"Madame, I..."

"Commander Stenn? Sargent Crabtree? Is there any sign of Ken?"

The two turned to face Lord Couteau who was quickly approaching them from the end of the alley along with what looked to be half the town. When he caught sight of the women he pulled up short.

"Ad...Adelaide?" he stammered.

"Hello, Jason," she said without the slightest hint of warmth.

"Oh, gods," he breathed. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

It only took Ken a moment to realize what had happened. They'd stepped inside the circle and were no longer in the alley, or even in the town. Judging by what he could see they were in some sort of camp in the center of several tents, but not his family's camp. The ground was rocky and around them was nothing but sky. Wherever it was he didn't want to be there and the few men he could see were definitely not his friends.

He'd barely taken a breath and he was reaching, using his potential. He could sense a weather front nearby. He grabbed hold and pulled, stirring the air around them with a breeze that rapidly became a wind.

Apparently the young man who'd come to his assistance had reached the same conclusions. He grabbed Ken's arm and began pulling him between the two nearest tents, even as one of the men they'd surprised raised the alarm.

"They're coming," Ken cried and the youth released him to face the first of their attackers.

The four men who'd been at their ease when they'd arrived had drawn swords and were approaching them. Ken increased the wind, forcing them to run into one another and his companion brought his hands together with a loud clap. Then he had Ken by the arm again, leading him between the tents.

Over his shoulder he saw that the mens' swords appeared to be fused together into one, and their clothing as well wherever they'd been touching.

"We need cover," the young man muttered tensely.

"It's coming," Ken answered.

By the time they'd reached the backs of the tents the whole camp was socked in, the fog so thick Ken couldn't see past the shoulder of his companion.

"Did you do this?" the youth asked, his voice a hushed whisper.

"Yeah," Ken answered.

"Not bad. We have to get out of here," the young man said.

"Yeah," Ken agreed.

They both tensed as shouts renewed behind them. Ken felt himself yanked forward into the fog and for several moments all they did was run or creep around brown canvas as the camp exploded with the sounds of running and cursing. They reached what seemed to be the perimeter and crouched together by a cluster of rocks. Ken's companion put his mouth up against Ken's ear.

"How long can you keep this up?" he whispered fiercely.

"I'm not doing anything. I just settled it here," he answered in the same fashion.

"Will it stay?"

"I can anchor it."

The youth nodded to indicate he should do so and Ken created little locks to hold the cloud in place. He nodded when he was done.

"Stay quiet and close," the other whispered before turning from the camp where the sounds of panic were turning to frustration and anger. Several sets of feet had rushed past them in both directions, and shouted orders indicated that although they were beyond the tents they weren't out of the camp.

Ken followed the young man closely. Staying in a low crouch he moved as quietly as he could through the fog. They stopped as several people passed close by. A large moving mass of gray in the endless white. A white that was getting darker as the sun began to set.

They reached another group of stones, these larger than the others, and crouched at the bottom.

"I think we're on a mountain top," the young man whispered, again into his ear. "We need to reach the tree line."

"Why don't I just signal my father?" Ken suggested but the stranger shook his head.

"No magic from now on. They're using blood magic and they'll sense our location. Your father is miles away."

That one sentence caused Ken's heart to stop in panic. Suddenly the reality of their situation hit him. They were beyond help. Alone. In the hands of people who wanted to hurt or possibly kill him.

His anxiety must have shown on his face because the young man beside him patted his hand. The one that was clutching the front of his long white apron.

"It'll be okay," he said and took Ken's sleeve to lead him around the rocks...

...Right into the front of an angry looking man carrying a heavy cudgel. Before he could even cry out Ken pulled the air from his lungs and the other boy rammed a shoulder into his gut. He went down hard and they took off at a quick but quiet run.

Over the hill top, around more rocks, and down a steep sloping trail that had them slipping and sliding. When there were sounds below them his companion grabbed his sleeve again and pulled him over the edge of the trail. They were forced to climb which slowed them, but it also silenced their descent. After several long moments of tense climbing they noticed most of the shouting was staying above them.

They paused on a shelf of stone to listen and take stock of themselves. Ken felt winded and shaky, but decided most of that could be attributed to fear and an empty stomach. He felt a little better when he noticed his would be savior breathing heavily, his pale cheeks stained pink.

"I'm Ken," he said in a soft whisper.

The other young man looked at him in surprise but smiled a little.

"Randolph," he replied. "But people call me Ran."

"A pleasure," Ken said with a nod since he was in no position to bow. A tumble down the side of a mountain wouldn't help his situation. "Thank you for coming to my aide. I'm sorry you ended up here."

Ran quirked an eyebrow at him and his small smile looked as though it might grow.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered back.

A sound above them had them pressing back into the rock and listening intensely. After a second Ken's eyes slid sideways to study his companion. Ran was slightly taller than he was, but not by more than a few inches. He was whip thin and pale, but his red hair almost glowed against the fog. He wore it short with two long strands hanging in front of his ears. Piercing violet eyes were focused above them seeking potential threats.

Upon closer inspection Ken thought he resembled Aidan, rather more closely than any other red-head he'd ever met. Perhaps a little too closely, but as the violet gems refastened on him he felt his worries swept away by a warm, fuzzy feeling he couldn't immediately identify. It made him smile and for a moment he forgot they were seated on a ledge of rock on the side of a mountain miles and miles from anyone who could help them.

"What now?" he asked.


	6. On the Run

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Six: On the Run**

"So, what now?" Ken whispered.

Ran forced himself to stop smiling and focus. The son of Lord Couteau wasn't at all what he was expecting. He didn't look like the Lord and he didn't appear to possess the least little bit of arrogance. It was a pleasant surprise in the midst of all the chaos.

He risked another quick glance. The young man's fine coat was now covered with dust and dirt, his trousers torn, and shoes scuffed. His long brunet hair was flying free around his head except for the longest pieces which were falling out of a braid that just reached his shoulders. His cheeks were pink from their escape and his large brown eyes were bright.

Ran had to admit that Ken Couteau was...cute. Damn cute. And that, he knew, was a dangerous thought.

"We have to get to the tree line," he whispered back.

"You said that. Do you know where it is?" Ken asked.

"Down."

"I was afraid you'd say that," he pouted.

"And we can't use our magic," Ran added looking away so he wouldn't stare at Ken's protruding lower lip.

"Hunh?"

"Shhh." They listened for a moment to determine if they'd been discovered then Ran explained in a soft whisper, "If we use our magic they'll be able to track us. They have at least one blood wizard with them, maybe more. Our best chance is to shield ourselves as tight as we can and rely on our wits."

Ken didn't look at all happy with that. He was frowning by the time Ran finished, and looked deep in thought. After a moment he nodded his agreement.

"Do you have anything in that coat of your's?" Ran asked softly.

Ken nodded and drew out a flask which proved to be full of water and a pocket knife. It was better than Ran could've hoped for.

They jumped when the shouting above them grew closer and Ran signaled that they should continue climbing. They slid off the shelf of stone and carefully made their way down the mountainside.

* * *

Aidan sat in his parents' personal tent and scowled darkly at everyone around him. Kit was sitting beside him watching as his parents and their paired companions cautiously discussed Ken and a lad from the town with the lad's mother and aunt. The atmosphere in the tent was anything but comfortable. He hadn't been close enough to hear what passed between his father and the boy's aunt upon their first meeting in the alley, but it hadn't looked much like pleasantries. In fact the likeness in both their expressions gave Aidan an uneasy feeling.

"She looks like him," Kit muttered.

"She does. A little too like. They're glaring at each other like a pair of angry cats," he agreed.

Kit glanced at him.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"My father and the boy's aunt," Aidan answered. "Who were you talking about?"

"His mother," Kit said looking back toward the group of adults who were seated across from one another at the other end of the tent. "Doesn't she look like Ken?"

Aidan blinked in surprise. The woman hadn't said much since they'd arrived. She was sitting next to the boy's aunt who had been obviously making an effort to be civil. She did have brown hair, but it was a soft chestnut rather than Ken's deep, rich chocolate. She had it twisted into a heavy knot at the back of her head. It looked thicker and more tidy than Ken's baby-fine fly-away tangles.

Her face though was the same shape as his brother's and she was worrying a bottom lip that looked damn familiar. Her eyes were the same shade and shape as his younger brother's, but it was her fidgeting that confirmed it for him. She was reflexively twisting the ends of her shawl around and around her fingers in the same manner he'd seen Ken twist his scarf ends or sleeves whenever he was nervous.

Suddenly the boy's aunt sighed in exasperation.

"This is getting us nowhere," she cried. "It's getting dark out there. I don't know about Ken but Ranny wasn't even wearing a warm coat, and I doubt he stopped to grab some supplies from the kitchen on his way out."

"You're sure he's gone?" Lord Couteau asked with a touch of desperate hope.

"Yes. I've kept him tagged since he was eleven," she said and added with a sigh. "There isn't anywhere in town, or five miles in any direction that I can't find him. He's not here. Not anywhere that I can feel."

Lord Couteau sighed.

"I've had Ken tagged since we left the House. I renewed it just moments before he disappeared," he said. "He didn't look well and when I arrived back here I was informed that he'd been ill in his tent and not told anyone."

"Ken was...in our tent?" Aidan asked.

"Yes. Apparently right before we left for town," his father said obviously worried.

Aidan and Kit exchanged a tight lipped glance.

"But why take your nephew?" Aidan asked.

"I think they got him by accident. He was reading in his room and his window has a view of the alley," Adelaide answered.

"You mean, he saw what was happening to Ken and tried to help him?" Kit asked incredulously.

"That's how it appears," Adelaide nodded. "But what have you done about it?" she asked Lord Couteau.

"I've left several men in the town to learn all they can, although I've no doubt they'll agree with you, and I've sent a rider back to the House. He's to send messengers out through the gate. One to the First House to report what has happened, and two more to the Twelfth and Thirteenth Houses to request assistance," he answered. "The rider is in the air and should reach the House by midnight at the latest."

"Then you think they've taken them east. Across the lake and into the mountains," Adelaide said.

"Yes. There is nothing to the west but farmland and forest. The northern and southern boarders are too far," he continued. "If they intend to remove Ken from Engumi their only real option is east. However, the Thirteenth House stands in their way, and if they try crossing through the mountains to the south the Twelfth House is in their direct path. Before dawn I hope to have them sealed in and then it's just a matter of finding them."

* * *

They hit the scrub-brush just after dark and kept going for as long as they could. It was a new moon, so there was little to no light for their pursuers to see them by, but those same conditions made it next to impossible for them to be sure of their direction.

As they stumbled along, tripping through the low growing shrubs and knocking into each other, Ken knew they could easily be headed around the mountain as down it.

His traveling companion hadn't said much to him since they'd left the shelf of stone. That had been before sunset. He wondered if it was because the other young man judged it unsafe to talk or perhaps he had nothing to say. Maybe he didn't want to talk to Ken.

The brunet sincerely hoped that wasn't true. He had a feeling they'd be stuck together for a while, maybe quite a long while, and he'd rather be with someone he could get along with.

"So, what do you do?" he asked after almost falling for the hundredth time. Somehow Ran always managed to catch him even though Ken was behind him.

"I live and work in a bakery with my mother and aunt," he replied out of the dark.

"A bakery?" Ken asked with a smile. "What's your favorite kind of muffin?" Seconds later he walked smack into Ran's back. "Ouch," he said, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry," Ran said. "No one's ever asked me that before."

He sounded amused and Ken regretted that he couldn't see the tall red-head's face. His voice was deep like Aidan's, but smooth and soft. His brother tended to be loud and boisterous, not unlike Ken himself. Ran's quiet baritone coming out of the dark was soothing and exciting, and made him shiver in a tingly way.

"Did you mean to eat or to make?" Ran asked.

They began walking carefully again, side by side.

"To eat," Ken said. He sniffed a little and wriggled his nose.

"Are you all right?" Ran asked.

"Yeah. Your back isn't as hard as the wall I ran into last year," Ken chuckled. "I didn't break my nose, but it was really bleeding bad. My ma had a fit and wouldn't let Aidan go hunting with Pa as a punishment."

"You're not at all how I expected you to be," Ran said.

Ken blinked.

"What were you expecting?"

"A spoiled, whiny brat who'd think he knew everything, but actually knew nothing. And who would talk my ears off with complaints right before getting us killed," Ran said.

"Wow. Well, I really don't know anything that could help us out here, not without magic. And I may still get us killed, or caught," Ken said with a shiver. "But I'll try not to."

"Are you afraid?" Ran asked softly.

"Yes. Very," Ken answered. "But I'm also excited. I'm out in the wilderness without any guards, or seers, or family. Only you."

Ken felt himself blush and fell silent as he tried to focus on walking through the scrub. It didn't seem as hard to stay up right as it had initially. Maybe he was getting used to it.

"Not to frighten you further, but I could just as easily get us caught or killed," Ran said. "I'm not exactly an expert on wilderness survival."

"Well, we've done all right so f...!" Ken fell face down in the heath as the ground seemed to just drop out from under him. Ran was at his side instantly, helping him up and asking if he was okay. "I'm fine...I think. What happened?"

Ran released him. Ken could hear some shuffling and waited patiently.

"I think we're in some sort of hollow or something," Ran said at last. "You fell right into it."

"Oh."

"We should keep going," Ran said. "The tree line can't be far. Someone is looking for us by now, I'm sure. Maybe by morning they'll be here."

The optimism in Ran's voice when he spoke about rescuers caused Ken's heart to seize. Everything he'd heard his brother say in their tent had been at the back of his mind where he could ignore it until that moment. He felt himself frowning and staring at his feet.

Would they come? Really? He'd felt his father's light touch since they'd left the House, knew he was keeping track of him, and knew that his father had felt his disappearance. But there had been nothing since then. Ken wanted to believe that they would search for him, that they would come to the rescue, but he wasn't sure that they would. There was the other twin to consider. The real twin. Wouldn't it be smarter to focus on protecting him?

"Ken?"

He blinked in the dark and looked toward Ran's voice.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You...got quiet," Ran said. A tentative hand came to rest on Ken's shoulder. "I'm sure they're already looking. Don't worry, they'll find us."

He nodded then remembered Ran couldn't see him.

"Yeah, you're right," he said. "We should get going."


	7. Pins and Needles

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Seven: Pins and Needles**

Aidan sat on his cot in his tent. He'd been sitting there since he and Kit had left his parents' tent several hours ago, staring at Ken's empty cot. His brother's luggage was stacked on it. Right where he should be sleeping.

"Aidan," Kit said sitting up on his own cot. "Stop it. Staring at it won't make him suddenly appear. Put out the lantern and try to sleep."

"It's all my fault," Aidan said without moving. "I pushed for him to come. I wanted him to have more freedom, and now...he's gone."

"Hey. We'll get him back," Kit said looking him in the eye. "You heard your father, we leave at first light."

Aidan looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"We've never been apart," he said. "Not really. Even though he wasn't born with me I always missed him when we were camping or hunting. I missed him when we weren't together and now he's gone."

Kit sighed.

"Okay. I'm getting a servant and you're getting a sedative," he said and turned toward the closed tent flap.

Aidan caught his sleeve before he could take a step.

"He was in here, wasn't he? He heard everything I said."

Kit glanced back down at him.

"That's why he was acting so strangely. Why he looked so awful," Aidan said. "It may sound strange, but I don't care about Randolph. I don't care about the Sacred Flame. I just want my brother back so I can tell him that he _is_ my brother. My _real_ brother."

Kit bit his lower lip and then ruffled Aidan's undone hair like he was a child. He sat down next to his desolate red-headed companion. They both looked to the unused cot across from them.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Aidan asked quietly.

"I don't know, but we'll work on him together. Okay?"

Aidan nodded.

"Now get some sleep," Kit said, "or you won't be going anywhere."

* * *

Something woke him. An inner sense that something wasn't right. That there was danger.

Ran blinked open his eyes and squinted in the dim light. He was vaguely aware that his muscles felt stiff and that his feet were cold. He remembered that it had started raining just as they'd reached the tree line and found shelter under the three large pine trees. They were growing so close together that at first they'd thought it was one tree, until they'd crawled underneath. Now they were curled up between the trunks in a nest of pine needles. Both of them had gotten a bit more than damp, but not soaked, and it was dry under the trees.

As he came more fully awake Ran had to admit that although he was hungry, he felt warm and would've slept longer except...

There was danger.

Shifting slightly he became aware of Ken pressed up against him, a warm, unmoving lump to his left. He also realized that they were both under Ken's heavy riding coat. Its dark brown color blended with the pine needles they were nestled in, but Ran could see the bottom of his white apron as it draped over his legs.

Without thinking he grabbed his apron and pulled the exposed end up under the coat. Then he shifted his legs, digging them into the pine needles and further obscuring them. When he was done he lay still and listened.

There was something. Some noise off to his right. Suddenly he was glad, very glad, that they hadn't settled under the first tree they had come to, and that they'd dug a nest out of the collected pine needles instead of just collapsing on top. He'd suggested it because he thought it'd be warmer. The idea that it would double as good camouflage hadn't even entered his mind.

The noise to his right increased and he glanced up over the edge of the pine needles. Beyond the ring of low hanging branches the air was white with a heavy fog. Through the mist he made out dark shapes moving closer. After another moment they proved to be several sets of boots.

Ran ducked his head back down and pressed it back into the soft needles. Beside him Ken was still, apparently sound asleep. Carefully and quietly Ran pulled the collar of the coat up to cover his face then lay unmoving. Silently praying to all the gods he could name that they'd be safe.

Although he couldn't see anything Ran could hear some muttering. It went on for several moments and he could hear the lower branches of the tree moving. The minutes crawled by as the noise of inspection moved steadily around the perimeter of the trees and Ran held his breath.

When he thought he heard them move off he didn't trust himself and remained still, the coat collar over his face, his breathing shallow, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

After a few more moments of nothing but his own anxiety he forced himself to take a slow, deep breath. Then another. He pulled the collar down a bit and peeked out. Then he folded it back and cautiously raised his head.

The men were gone. He could hear their quiet voices from over on his left, much softer and moving off.

Ran released a deep sigh of relief and his head fell back against the pine needles. He didn't know how they'd been so lucky, but he wasn't going to question it and he began silently thanking all the gods he'd just prayed to. Within moments he was sound asleep.

* * *

Aidan and Kit soared over the lake behind the last of the guards that had escorted them on their tour. Lord Couteau and Master Hillet had decided to break camp and move it to the eastern side of Lake Osino since chances were good that Ken and the baker's son had been taken into the mountains. Now everyone, including Lady Couteau and Lady Montblanc in their coach, were on their way over the lake to the new campsite.

Meeting them there would be men and women from both the Twelfth and Thirteenth Houses. Messengers had arrived before dawn from Lord Oli Swardson and Lady Ernestine Hidaka pledging all the help they could hope for and more. Warriors, healers, and seers were also en route from the First House, but they weren't expected until evening unless they jumped gates.

Lord and Lady Couteau, it seemed, had opted to proceed as though they'd just met town baker Nell Chardon and her sister, Adelaide, upon the accidental abduction of Randolph Chardon when he'd come to Ken's aide. The two women were even now in Lady Couteau's coach. Their bakery locked up and guarded against possible theft as they were removed to the new campsite to await the rescue of the two young men.

No one had made any mention of what they suspected, that Randolph Chardon was in fact Randolph Couteau, Aidan's true twin and the actual Renewer of the Sacred Flame. Not even to Aidan himself, although he and Aidan were pretty certain it was the truth. Besides the physical similarities, which the two boys agreed were more than startling, there was the bickering between Lord Couteau and Randolph's Aunt Adelaide. Whenever the servants and guards were absent the two of them would start. They sounded like siblings. He and Aidan agreed that if anyone were really paying attention it should be obvious.

Kit glanced over at his companion. He looked paler than usual and there were dark circles under his eyes. With his exhaustion from a sleepless night and his distress over Ken's kidnapping, Kit knew that the continuation of the lie he'd grown up with was almost more than Aidan could bear. More than that, Kit could feel the struggle within his paired companion between the desire to have Ken, the brother he knew, returned to him and the longing he felt for Randolph, the brother who could fill the empty place inside him. The hole neither Kit nor Ken could fill. The one Aidan didn't speak about.

He'd kept Aidan to the rear of the company in hopes that he'd open up to him and release some of his emotions. But so far he hadn't said a word. He'd persisted in the depressed silence that was so unlike him. Riding slightly slouched, watching the range of mountains ahead and to their left, the Barrier Mountains, majestic and forbidding.

Kit could feel him reaching with his potential, searching.

"Any sign?" he asked softly.

"None," Aidan answered without looking at him.

Kit scanned the mountains. Their tops were still white with snow and there was a heavy cloud bank hanging about the mid-range.

"Who are you reaching for?" he asked before he even realized what he was asking. He glanced at Aidan again, a little apprehensively.

"Ken," the red-head answered, finally meeting his eyes. "I would know his signature anywhere. But there's no sign," he said turning his gaze back to the peaks. He was silent for a moment and Kit thought he had fallen back into his brooding. "Either they are bound and unable to fight, or they have escaped and are shielding...or they're dead," Aidan said and Kit frowned. "I don't believe they're dead. I'm pretty sure I'd know it...somehow. So that leaves captive or free."

"Knowing Ken he wouldn't stand for being held captive," Kit said daring to attempt some humor.

Aidan responded with a slight nod.

"And if Randolph is anything like his aunt then their kidnappers are surely regretting the venture," Kit added, buoyed.

The red-head snorted out a chuckle and Kit felt himself grin. The atmosphere around them suddenly felt a little bit lighter.

* * *

When he next awoke Ran was startled to discover that he had no idea what time it was and he'd forgotten where he was. It took him a moment of blinking up into the bows of the pine tree to remember that he was on a mountain top and how he'd gotten there. Once he'd grasped that he recalled the boots he'd seen searching and was seized with a momentary fear that they might get caught. When that failed to happen for several minutes he relaxed enough to realize that the feeling of danger that had awoken him before wasn't there. He'd apparently woken up because he'd had enough sleep.

Releasing a relieved sigh he stretched, remembering as he did so that he wasn't alone. Ken was a warm lump beside him, pressed as close to Ran as he could get. The red-head felt a smile cross his face and he glanced sideways to look at his temporary companion, wanting to see if the young man was really as cute as he'd thought the night before.

Ran blinked in surprise when he found that all he could see was the top of a brunet head peeking out from beneath the collar of the coat. The very nice coat, heavy and well lined for riding, that Ken had apparently removed and spread over them both. It was an unselfish thing to do and not at all what he expected of a Lord's son. Then again, Ken had done more than one nice thing for him since they'd met.

He'd shared his water without Ran having to ask and he'd admitted that he knew nothing about camping or nature. He'd followed where Ran had led without complaint or question, and that was not at all what he'd been expecting. Ken Couteau was a surprise. A cute surprise.

Ran frowned and tried to push that thought away, although he couldn't deny that Ken was the first boy in a while who'd caught his eye. The last had been a traveling minstrel whose group had stayed in their town a week to resupply their wagons. Ran hadn't said anything to him, but he'd attended every performance the troupe had put on. When he'd confessed his feelings to his mother she'd smiled and suggested asking the young man to dinner, but Ran hadn't wanted that. Watching and admiring from afar had been enough.

And it would have to be enough where Ken was concerned as well. Ken was special. As the Renewer of the Sacred Flame he would choose a permanent life mate. They would be paired and renew the Flame together. No simple baker's son could aspire to such greatness and Ran fully understood that. So, it would be hands off. Which would be easier if Ken weren't pressed up against him.

Ran elbowed the Lord's son gently and the young man jerked in response before raising bleary, sleep filled eyes up to meet his. Large, expressive, chocolate colored eyes that threatened to steal his soul away.

"It's morning," Ran said softly, unable to look away.

Ken blinked slowly, then looked up into the tree. He groaned and rolled onto his back which relieved Ran greatly while at the same time caused him a twinge of disappointment.

"Dreamed 'bout you," Ken mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

"I dreamed about you...or was it? Was it you? Or Aidan? Or someone," he said a bit more clearly, then his stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

Ran's stomach gave an answering grumble and he sighed. "Me too."

"Where are we?" Ken asked.

"The tree line."

The Lord's son dropped his arm and gave his companion a baleful glance. Ran almost chuckled, but he found himself staring when Ken sat up and revealed the state of his hair. It was in complete disarray. A rat's nest of tangles, snarls, and knots. Most of it had fallen free of the braid it had been in the night before, but not all of it.

"Your hair," Ran said in horrified fascination. He'd never seen such a mess.

"Hunh?" Ken asked and reaching a hand back gasped loudly. "What am I 'gonna do? Ma'll kill me!"


	8. Into the Woods

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Eight: Into the Woods**

In the end they'd had to cut it, or most of it anyway. Ran said that even with a comb, which they didn't have, it would take them too long to straighten it out. So Ken had taken out his pocket knife and Ran had carefully cut through the wispy, baby-fine strands. At least that's how Aidan had always described them.

"It never grew very long anyway," Ken said morosely as they cautiously moved among the trees. "It never was thick enough for a proper braid."

He absently reached up and fingered the ends which now hung just above his shoulders and flew out to the sides in a natural wave. He felt Ran watching him out of the corner of his eyes and blushed before turning his head to look at him.

"You sound as if you're trying to convince yourself," the baker's son said with a slight smile.

"I guess I am," Ken admitted, dropping his eyes once more to the forest floor.

It was becoming denser and harder to travel through, but Ran insisted that the thicker foliage was to their advantage and Ken found it hard to disagree. Especially after he'd learned of the search party that had just missed them that morning. It had been dumb luck that they'd practically buried themselves in pine needles. If the night had been warm or if they hadn't gotten damp in the rain then who knows what could've happened.

He reached up and touched his hair again. It was strange to have it free and have the shorter strands brush past his ears and land in his eyes.

"Does it look okay?" he asked.

"Yes, _again_. It looks fine," Ran answered, but Ken was sure he was more amused than annoyed. "In fact...I like it better short."

Ken blushed and blinked at him in surprise.

"It suits you," Ran sniffed in an indifferent manner before pushing ahead.

Ken felt his tingles return and a peculiar fluttering begin in his stomach. Then it growled loudly and he groaned.

"No sign of food?" he asked.

"Not so far," Ran replied, then added, "It would help if I knew what to look for. I never read a book on plants. Never had much interest before."

Ken noticed he was also rubbing his stomach and sighed.

"I wish I'd been allowed to go camping," he said. "I'm sure Aidan and Kit would be able to find food."

"You've never been camping?" Ran asked, sounding surprised.

"Nope," Ken answered. "Or hunting, or on the tour before. I did get to go shopping for supplies once. Aidan disguised me as a servant and took me with him when he and Kit went. He caught hell that time."

Ken chuckled but felt his smile fade as thoughts of his brother led to thoughts that he wasn't really his brother, and soon he was pouting.

"You mean they kept you locked up inside the Great House?" Ran asked. His voice betrayed curiosity mixed with something darker.

"Well, not inside the _house_ ," Ken said shaking his head to clear it of disturbing thoughts. "But inside the walls, yes. It's not that bad. There are three gardens to play in and a paddock for the horses where I learned to ride. And the house is big. _Really_ big. And..."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Ran asked and Ken felt his face fall again. There was silence between them for several minutes and then Ran asked, "Does it have a library?"

Ken looked back up and grabbed hold of what he considered a lifeline.

"Yes. A big one," he replied eagerly. "Well, I guess it's big. It's the only one I've ever seen."

"I've never seen one," Ran said wistfully.

"So, you like books?" Ken asked.

"I love them," Ran answered. "We don't own any, so I have to borrow them from one of our customers. His whole house is full of books."

"Wow. I bet he has more than we do," Ken said, then chuckled. "Isn't it funny? We have books and I don't even like reading, and you have a bakery and I love sweets."

Ran glanced at him back over his shoulder.

"You don't like to read?" he asked curiously.

"Not really," Ken answered with a smile. "I'd rather be out...side." He felt his face fall again and floundered for something to say.

"Why didn't Lord and Lady Couteau just hire extra guards for you?"

"I did have guards," Ken replied quickly, then more slowly said, "Lots of them. My father's guards and a whole garrison from the First House."

"No offense, but they don't seem to be doing a very good job," Ran stated as he pushed his way through some saplings.

Ken's spirits sunk again.

"It was my fault," he said softly. "I should've been in the Town Hall having a toast with everyone else. I didn't feel well, so..."

Ran stopped walking abruptly and Ken walked into him again.

"Ow," he said rubbing his nose, then looked up into piercing violet eyes that were fixed on him searchingly.

"Are you ill?" Ran demanded in undisguised alarm.

"No," Ken said shaking his head. "No, I was...just...I was...upset...about something."

Ran continued to study him for a few more minutes and Ken felt himself begin to blush. One of the red-head's eyebrows quirked then he turned away abruptly and began moving again.

"Tell me if you feel sick," he said.

"I will," Ken replied darting after him. "And you tell me if you do."

After a moment Ran answered, "I will."

* * *

Lord Jason Couteau scowled across the table set up in the center of the small tent. Upon it rested a map of the Barrier Mountains furnished by Lady Ernestine Hidaka's man at arms, Bromwell, who stood to one side of the table. On Lord Couteau's other side was Lord Oli Swardson's captain of the guard, Felix Montshire. Master Trevor was also there as were Captain Penkin and Commander Stenn. They'd arranged the guards and warriors into teams and sent the first few out already to search by air. They'd devised a rotation so there would be men, women, and horses enough to keep going into the night and the next day.

They had however just received some bad news from the seers, who were occupying the next tent down. They couldn't see anything. Nothing at all, which meant that the kidnappers were also employing seers. That hadn't really surprised anyone since it was known they were using blood magic, but what did come as an unwelcome surprise was that the seer from the Twelfth House had seen the kidnapping a month before and misunderstood it.

Seeing the red-head and brunet by the names of Ran and Ken walking through some trees didn't seem significant to him at the time. He'd attributed it to a vision from the past, logged it and thought no more about it until that very morning.

"If they can't bloody well interpret their own visions then what good are they?!" Lord Couteau demanded.

"Easy, Jason," Master Trevor said calmly. "At least we may guess that Kenny has got free of his captors."

"True," Felix Montshire said with a nod. His tidy black mustache and eyes appeared even darker against his pale skin in the dim light of the tent's interior.

"But then where are they?" Bromwell asked shifting his massive frame uneasily. He was a bear of a man with a long mane of tawny colored hair shot through with silver. "The entire range is made up of pine forests. That little tidbit doesn't help at all."

"It gives us time," Felix countered. "If the boys are free of them then they can't continue on with their plans."

"But we have to move quickly," Commander Stenn added. "Free they may be...for now. But surely they are pursued. We have to find them first."

"At least their seers will be as blind as ours'," Master Trevor muttered.

"No sign of the Seat magic, Sir?" Captain Penkin asked his Lord.

"None. No sign of magic of any sort," Lord Couteau answered tiredly. "Everyone out there is shielding. The boys, presumably to keep from being found and their captors to avoid detection. It's as still as a grave."

The other men scowled darkly and exchanged worried glances. Master Trevor nodded his head toward the tent's opening and the group excused themselves, giving the Lord's companion a chance to speak to him alone.

"Jason," he said settling himself at the table, "try to think positively."

"They're out there alone, Trev," Lord Couteau stated with a glare. "And neither one of them with any sort of survival training. We kept Ken so **safe** , didn't we?" He sighed. "We thought we were so clever, Trev," Lord Couteau continued softly, his voice full of self recrimination. "Switch the babies to ensure the Renewer's safety. This is what we get for making a prisoner of one to protect the other. Both of them are beyond our reach and in mortal danger."

"We did what we felt needed doing," Master Trevor stated. "Dwelling on it now won't change anything. And you have another son and heir who is not handling this well at all. See to Aidan and leave the finding of Ken to those better trained for the job."

The Lord blinked at his paired companion before nodding with a small smile.

"You are right, as usual," he said. "It always amazes me how well the magic does at choosing our companions. Do you know where Aidan is?"

"With Kit," Master Trevor answered. "I believe they are seeing to the horses. Getting the next group ready to go."

"Thank you," Lord Couteau said as he rose and moved to exit the tent, "for everything."

"You're most welcome, Jason," Master Trevor said with a slight bow. "Go to your son."

* * *

As the day progressed Ken's hunger grew worse and his temper grew shorter. He tried, however, not to get angry or to be belligerent. He desperately wanted Ran to like him even though he couldn't say for certain why. He attributed it to their predicament, since they were stuck together they ought to get along, but in truth it went much deeper than that. Unfortunately he did end up snapping a few times and then apologizing when Ran didn't snap back. His red-headed companion didn't seem to get angry. Ken wondered how he did it.

"There's no point in it," Ran informed him when he finally asked. "It won't improve our situation or make it any easier to bear. But in the right circumstances of course I get angry."

"I guess I'm just irritable," Ken admitted. "Being hungry's makin' me tired too."

"Hn," Ran nodded. "How's our water?"

Ken pulled the small, decorative flask from his inner coat pocket and shook it. There wasn't a lot of sloshing.

"There's a few swallows left," he said.

Ran sighed.

"Hopefully we'll come upon a stream," he said.

"The fog is starting to lift," Ken commented as he glanced around. "I guess my anchors are giving way. They lasted longer than I thought they would."

"Now we might be able to see where we are," Ran said, then glanced behind him. "Are you a weather shifter?"

"No, I'm a shaper."

This time Ken was prepared for Ran's reaction and stopped when he did. Most people gave him a wide-eyed stare when they found out his potential and he was tickled when Ran proved no exception.

"A shaper?" the red-head said in awe.

Ken nodded and grinned.

"I know, it's really rare," he said.

"Extremely rare," Ran said still staring at him. "If you weren't the Renewer I could still see them trying for you simply for your potential."

Ken felt his grin drop at the mention of the Sacred Flame and his insides went cold.

"What's the matter?" Ran asked, giving him a curious frown.

"Nothing," Ken stated, but he couldn't seem to raise his eyes from the ground. "Let's get going."

Ran nodded and began leading the way again. After a few moments of silence Ken felt eyes on him again.

"So, tell me about shaping," Ran said.

Ken shrugged. "I can't create anything. I can only manipulate things that are already here," he said.

"Can you change a dog into a cat?" Ran asked.

"No," Ken said with a small smile. "I can move things, like the cloud. By moving it I reshaped it from a cloud into a fog bank."

"A pretty good one too."

"Thanks. I can change a flat piece of paper into any number of things too. That's easy, but I really like shaping spells," Ken said with a little more enthusiasm.

"Spells?" Ran asked curiously.

"Yeah. Spells are words and intentions, so if you change the words you change the intent and you reshape the spell. The trick is knowing which words to change and what to change them to," Ken explained. "And shapers are supposed to instinctively know."

"Do you?"

"Well, no, not really," Ken admitted. "I've never been allowed to study them. I think because I was stuck in the house my parents were afraid to let me. I can be sorta clumsy."

"Ah, I see," Ran said and Ken saw that he was smiling, really smiling.

"So, tell me about mending," the Lord's son said quickly.

"Mending's easy," Ran said. "It's simply combining two or more things to make a new thing. Or simply repairing something that's broken. Pretty straight forward."

"Like when you made those four swords into one?" Ken asked excitedly.

"And the guys in the alley. I made their clothing part of the wall," Ran said, then frowned. "I wish I'd made them part of the wall."

Ken blinked at him in surprise, but made no comment. After a few minutes of silence they resumed their discussion, each sharing stories of magical prowess.


	9. Old Wound

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Nine: Old Wound**

As they climbed down the steep mountainside Ran kept a close eye on Ken's footing as well as his own. His admission about being clumsy had born fruit in the late afternoon when he'd tripped over the root of a tree and tumbled down an embankment. Luckily Ken wasn't hurt. Even better was the fact that he'd nearly landed in a small pond fed by an underground stream. They'd found dewberries, the first berries of spring, growing along its sides and eaten them all, then refilled the water flask.

Both of them had agreed that following the stream, as well as they were able, was the best plan of action. Through holes in the forest floor they could hear it merrily gurgling along at a pretty good clip. The unfortunate side to that decision was that water tended to find the quickest way down off of any surface, but that usually wasn't the easiest. Not for people at any rate.

By the late afternoon they found themselves gingerly working their way down a steep tree lined slope, feeling tired and exposed. Most of the foliage was at the tops of the trees which meant they could slide along from trunk to trunk, but it also meant that they were visible to anyone on the ground.

"The sun is setting," Ken commented as he paused against a tree trunk. "It's getting darker."

"We'd better hurry," Ran said taking a quick look around. "Can you still see the stream?"

"It's over to our right," Ken replied. "It's gone back underground but I can hear it."

"Good."

They doubled their efforts and managed to reach the bottom just as the light truly began to fade. Still keeping to the stream they searched frantically for some form of shelter. There were no trees to conveniently crawl under, but they did find downed limbs and branches which they heaped up using the edge of a large rock for support. Then they helped themselves to water from the flask and crawled in for the night. Ken once again shed his coat and used it to cover them both.

"The ground is damp," Ken said and he pressed closer to Ran who didn't mind in the least. "My father said it was raining a lot in the mountains."

"Yes, it has been," Ran agreed. "The lake has been higher this spring and there's been plenty of water for the town's new fountain."

"Where is your bakery shop? Did we pass it on the road?" Ken asked.

"No. It's on a side street," Ran answered with a fond smile in the dark. "That alley you were in is directly behind our shop. I saw you from my bedroom window."

"So, you weren't in the town square when we arrived?"

"No. I was reading."

"You weren't curious about us?"

Ran paused before answering to consider the question, but after a moment he decided Ken really was just curious and not looking for anything.

"Not really," he answered honestly. "I saw Lord Couteau and his entourage a few years ago."

"Oh," Ken said and was silent for a bit. "You sound like you don't like him."

"Do I? I don't really like or dislike him," Ran said trying to sound neutral. He didn't want to admit to Ken that he thought his father was an arrogant man who didn't care about anyone but himself. "I don't know him."

"Yeah," Ken said sounding down. "But he's always been nice to me."

Ran blinked in the dark and frowned. It wasn't the first time Ken's mood had changed at the mention of his family. The evening before he'd sounded much the same way when speaking of his brother. Ran began to wonder exactly what had upset Ken enough to make him risk his life by being out on the street alone.

"Ken," he said and then stopped. It really was none of his business. He shouldn't pry, shouldn't get involved. But the deep sorrow and hurt he'd seen before in large brown eyes dropped to stare at the ground disturbed him.

"Yeah?" Ken asked.

"Why wouldn't Lord Couteau be nice to you?" Ran asked trying to be delicate.

There was a long pause and he thought Ken might not answer him.

"No reason," he said at last. "Good night."

"Good night," Ran replied but his worry wouldn't leave him and when he heard Ken's breathing even out he wrapped the young man in his arms.

* * *

Lord Couteau found Aidan and Kit right where Trevor said they'd be, tending the horses in preparation for the next search party. Although it looked as though Kit was doing most of the work while Aidan stood and stared up at the Barrior Mountains. His son's companion saw him coming and poked Aidan until he looked at him, then nodded toward Lord Jason. His son turned dull, tired eyes on him for a moment before looking back to the mountains.

Lord Couteau nodded at Kit as the young man bowed and moved away, leaving father and son alone.

"There's no sense in straining yourself," the Lord said as he approached Aidan. "I have Ken tagged. If he so much as lights a match I'll feel it."

"I can't help it," Aidan said without turning from the looming peaks.

"They're right up on us here, aren't they?" Lord Jason muttered joining his son's watch. "Why we can really only see three peaks. I think we had a better view of the range from across the lake."

"It's easier to feel from here,"Aidan commented softly.

"That's why we moved camp," his father nodded. "And we are this much closer to act once we find them. And we will find them, Aidan."

"But in what state?" his son asked finally turning from the view to face his father.

"Alive and well," Lord Jason stated firmly. "You have to believe that. We all do."

Aidan dropped his eyes and studied the ground. "Does mother believe it?" he asked after a minute.

"Yes, she does. She is far more level headed than I am," Lord Jason said and there was no mistaking the fondness in his voice. "She always remains calm while I react with passion. She and Trevor have had quite a time of it keeping me grounded over the years. Funny that both you boys take after me."

"Both of us?" Aidan murmured with a frown.

"Hmmm?"

"I've been thinking. Remembering," Aidan muttered, "about Ken's kite. Do you remember Ken's kite?"

Lord Jason frowned but nodded.

"I remember."

"Do you remember how he screamed at me? How he said he hated me?" Aidan asked.

"Yes, but I also recall how he forgave you once he came to understand that you and Kit had done it accidentally," the Lord said. "He knew you weren't being malicious."

"No, I wasn't," Aidan agreed. "Not that time."

His father shifted restlessly and turned his own attention to the ground, suddenly uncomfortable with where their discussion was going.

"It's true that when you boys were very young you didn't always get along," he said after clearing his throat. "I've never really understood why."

"Haven't you?" Aidan asked and the Lord met his eyes, startled.

"No," he stated firmly, "I haven't. There was tension when you were quite small, but since you're sixth or seventh birthday things have been much easier between you. Why you're practically inseparable."

"Haven't you ever been curious what it was that changed?" Aidan asked. "What it was about _our_ seventh birthday?"

Lord Jason shrugged. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"It was just before the kite incident," Aidan said facing his father squarely. "Kit and I had convinced Ken to play hide and seek with us, even though all along he knew we'd hide where he'd never find us. That was our intent. To leave him looking while we slipped away."

Lord Jason frowned darkly and his son nodded.

"Yes, we were that cruel," he said. " _I_ was that cruel. You see, I hated him. I always had and I didn't even know why. But on that day I hid in your closet and while hiding I fell asleep. I woke to a most interesting and enlightening conversation between mother and yourself."

"Aidan," Lord Couteau said with apprehension, but his son held up a hand to forestall him.

"I didn't understand all of it," he went on, "not right away. But Kit did. Two years older means two years wiser and at nine he had a pretty steady grasp of things. He said that according to you Ken is not my brother. That my actual twin was removed, taken away, and this false twin put in his place. That it was meant to protect him from the dangers that would surely arise."

Aidan had to stop and try to steady his breathing. His voice had been rising as well and despite his distress he didn't want his confession overheard. His father simply stood and stared at him, his face ashen.

"Kit went on to explain that what meant safety to the one meant danger to the other, to Ken," Aidan continued. "And that he'd be facing that danger in the false belief that he was the Renewer. That his whole life would be a lie."

Lord Couteau looked away from his son with a deep frown.

"Kit said that even though I didn't like Ken, that even he didn't deserve to live a lie like that," Aidan said. "And I understood it. I felt all the guilt a seven year old could feel at all the mean tricks and cruel treatment I'd dealt out in my short life. And I realized that despite it all Ken kept coming back, was willing to believe, had the hope that the next time I'd be nice to him or really mean it when I was forced to apologize."

His father sighed deeply.

"And on that day when he finally snapped when I mistakenly took his kite I realized that he may well be the only brother I'd ever know, and I didn't want him to hate me," Aidan said. "I've never felt as bad as I felt that day...until now."

The Lord looked at his son, his frown still in place.

"Father," Aidan said hopelessly, "I think Ken knows."

* * *

"Ken. Ken!" Ran called shaking the crying youth awake.

"What?" he gasped suddenly. "What? What's wrong?"

"You were dreaming," Ran said still holding the young man against his side. "You were crying in your sleep."

"I was?" he asked and Ran could feel him moving to touch his face. "Sorry," he said sounding sheepish.

"It's okay. You kept saying something about a kite," Ran said.

"A kite? Oh."

Ken stopped moving and there was silence for a few minutes.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Ran asked tentatively, and then added quickly, "some times it helps."

"It's nothing," Ken said but then to Ran's surprise continued, "when we were little I made this kite, a guardsman helped me, and we were gonna fly it in the paddock. Well, he got called away for something and I tried to fly it myself. The wind took it and I lost it over the wall, so I climbed the old battlements to see if I could see it and then ask someone to fetch it for me.

"Parts of the house are really old and you can't just climb the battlements like you're supposed to. You have to go inside now and use a set of servants' stairs and then climb out a window because the door won't open. Anyway, it takes a little while to get up there.

"When I finally made it I looked down over the wall expecting to see my kite lying in the field or caught in a tree. But Aidan and Kit were flying it. They'd found it while I was hurrying up there and they'd started flying it.

"It flew really well and they were having a grand old time outside where I couldn't go with my kite," Ken sounded bitter and Ran really couldn't blame him.

"Did you call down to them?" Ran asked.

"No. It wouldn't have mattered if I did," Ken said into the dark. "When we were that small Aidan was always mean to me. I knew they wouldn't bring it back, so I didn't bother calling. Normally I'd just go find something else to do, but I'd worked really hard on that kite. I wanted to be the one to fly it. No, more than that, I wanted to be able to run wild like they were and be free.

"I guess something inside me snapped. I finally got angry, I think for the first time."

"What'd you do?" Ran asked quietly.

"Well, I watched them for a long time. They didn't come in until they saw my father coming back from whatever business he'd been doing, but I ran down and met them. I ran right up and tackled Aidan. We fell onto the ground and I just started beating him with my fists and screaming that I hated him. Then I jumped up and grabbed my kite from Kit and ran back into the house," Ken's voice had taken on an amused edge and he chuckled. "Aidan was so shocked he didn't even do anything. I could hear my father yelling at him as I ran away, 'What have you done now?'"

Ken continued to chuckle for a few minutes while Ran lay silent, listening to him in the dark.

"Did you ever get to fly your kite?" he asked when Ken had quieted down.

"Oh, yeah," he replied. "I guess the guardsman explained what had happened and my father took me outside to fly it the next day. With all my guards, of course," he said with a sigh. "But that night, after I beat him, Aidan came and told me he didn't know it was mine. That they'd just found it. That was the first time he really seemed to mean an apology, and things changed after that. They got better."

Despite that statement Ran sensed that Ken was somehow sad again. As they resettled themselves to resume sleeping he began to realize that his concern spoke of an interest in Ken that went beyond mere attraction and he wondered how long he would be able to resist those sad brown eyes.


	10. Truths Revealed

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Ten: Truths Revealed**

The next morning they woke up cold and hungry. Although Ken's coat and their makeshift shelter had protected them from the outside air, as well as anyone still searching, the ground had sucked up most of their body heat right through their clothes. They'd climbed from their shelter shivering and sniffling and Ran had a slight cough. Ken insisted he wear his heavy coat and they'd both been surprised when it fit, for the most part. The coat was still warm and between that and walking they'd both soon been rid of their chills.

The hunger was harder to deal with. The berries from the day before hadn't been nearly enough and the little water they dared drink didn't even take the edge off. They found themselves moving slower and less able to focus as a consequence. Once they located the underground stream they began following it once more and hoped for another pond with berries.

"What was the last thing you had to eat?" Ken asked as they trudged down another steep slope, this one covered in thick foliage. His stomach had been aching most of the night and he felt dizzy with a pounding headache, but food was all he could think about.

"Cake," Ran answered.

"Cake?"

"Hn."

That wasn't what Ken had been expecting to hear, so it proved a momentary distraction. He tried to come up with an explanation but his thoughts were too muddled. He opened his mouth to ask, but Ran beat him to it.

"We closed our shop early and were going to sell what was left yesterday at day old prices, but somethings don't keep well. So after lunch we finished off a cake," Ran said.

"Oh."

Ken's stomach growled loudly and he absently apologized.

"Was it good?" he asked.

"Too sweet," Ran answered. "How about you?"

"I like sweets."

"No, what was the last thing you ate?"

"Oh," Ken had to stop walking in order to think and Ran placed a hand on his shoulder to prompt him back into moving. It was happening more and more often, Ran's subtle touches and Ken was beginning to grow very accustomed to them. "We had lunch on the road. Bread and cheese and some salted fish. But I got sick right before we went into town so I guess the eggs at breakfast were the last..."

"Wait. What?" Ran asked. "What do you mean you got sick?"

Ken didn't stop walking. It was easier to hide the flash of pain from sudden memory if he was watching his footing, but he realized that Ran was already onto him. The red-head's questions, although not really prying, were getting more pointed.

"I...," was as far as Ken got.

As he was speaking he pushed through a large shrub and would've tumbled down a cliff-face if Ran's hand, still on his shoulder, hadn't clutched onto him and yanked him back. Ken fell against his new friend with a quiet "oomph" and rested there a moment. Relieved that he'd been interrupted and dazzled by the sudden view.

The trees and foliage ended at a sheer drop down a rocky cliff and before them spread the tops of a thick forest squeezed between two other mountain peaks with a ribbon of silver water winding down the middle of the trees to a distance flash of water. Above them opened the canopy of the sky, wide and bright and blue, not a cloud to be seen.

"We're on Diamond Peak, the third spire of the Tiara Peaks in the Barriers. We're on Diamond Peak," Ran muttered excitedly. "Do you know what this means? They'll find us."

Ken felt his hopes rise even as a feeling of despair shot through him.

"Ken, that's the Silver Ribbon," Ran said pointing past his right shoulder at the river. "All we have to do is follow it to the Maiden's Hair. Those falls end in a cove on the eastern side of Lake Osino. That's it in the distance!"

Two shaking hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him around to face excited violet eyes.

"We're nearly there! Almost home! We'll be safe, Ken! They'll find us for sure now," Ran cried happily, but within moments his smile faded. Ken could see his friend reading all the emotions on his face, in his eyes. His hope and his despair battling for dominance. Ran's reaction was a combination of horror and concern, and it was only after a tentative thumb wiped a tear away that Ken realized he was crying. "What is it, Ken? Please tell me."

"I'm not the Renewer," he blurted out and it felt good. It felt good to be rid of the burden of secrecy. It felt good to say it aloud and to hear himself say it. It felt good to tell Ran the truth.

"What?" Ran asked obviously confused and shocked.

"I'm not the Renewer," Ken repeated gaining strength as he continued facing all the lies he'd been living. "I'm not Lord and Lady Couteau's son, I'm not Aidan's twin, and I'm not the Renewer of the Sacred Flame. It's all been a lie. My whole life is a lie," he stated.

Ran stared at him a moment as if he were searching for the truth and Ken waited for his reaction.

"You're not the Renewer of the Sacred Flame," he finally said very soft and very slow, but with none of the revulsion or anger that Ken had expected. Somehow he sounded oddly hopeful.

"No, I'm not," Ken replied. "I'm a decoy. That's all," and he allowed his chin to sink toward his chest as the deep sorrow welled up inside him. He didn't want Ran to see him cry again or be anymore disappointed than he already must be. But as Ken closed his eyes he felt two hands gently lift his chin and two seeking lips press firmly against his own. He was so startled it took him almost a full minute to realize he was actually being kissed and not imagining it. Ran was kissing him.

Ken tentatively kissed him back before suddenly gasping for air.

"Sorry," he mumbled, blushing furiously, "my nose is plugged."

He didn't dare meet Ran's eyes but a handkerchief suddenly appeared under his nose and he realized it was the one he carried in his coat pocket.

"Here," Ran's voice said with a hint of amusement.

"Thank you," Ken said sheepishly, wondering if Ran was smiling. If he was Ken wanted to see it so he peeked upwards through his long bangs.

Ran was watching him with those impossibly violet eyes full of something warm and tender that made Ken's empty stomach flutter and his toes curl. He blushed harder and blew his nose loudly. By the time he was finished he'd regained some of his meager composure.

"You kissed me," he said looking at Ran who blushed in response which made Ken wish he'd hurry up and do it again.

"Yes," the red-head replied suddenly looking a little uncertain. "Did you like it?"

Ken felt his cheeks heat back up and a bought of shyness seized him.

"Yes, I did," he admitted. "But why'd you do it?"

"Because...I wanted to," Ran answered, still pink but with less uncertainty. "I've wanted to since I met you. I think you're cute."

That admission had them both blushing and blinking for a few moments and left Ken with a beaming smile.

"Really?" he asked then shook his head. "I meant, why now? Why didn't you kiss me before?"

"Because I thought you were the Renewer," Ran replied as if it should be obvious. "That wouldn't have been proper. I'm just a baker's son."

"So? Whoever the real Renewer is he's still just a person," Ken said. "He'd be damned lucky to be kissed by someone as beautiful as you."

That statement left Ken wide eyed and bright red, and had Ran grinning.

"You think I'm beautiful?" he asked in a way that reminded Ken of a cat asking a mouse if he liked his whiskers.

"Yes," he answered and then Ran was kissing him again. This time he'd been ready and he allowed himself to feel all the tingles those amazing lips inspired throughout his body as he eagerly responded.

* * *

The heady combination of suddenly discovering a mutual attraction and the weak dizziness of an empty stomach proved too much and Ran was forced to break off their first passionate exchange before they both tumbled off the cliff. So they sat for a time and enjoyed the view while they made a plan of descent. Ken's confession seemed to have lifted the weight from his shoulders and Ran could sense the lightening of his new friend's spirit. Ken was freer than he had been and smiled even more readily. As they'd begun their long climb down, easing their way along the edge of the cliff, always keeping the river in sight, Ken had begun the tale of how he'd come to discover the truth. It certainly explained all the emotional turbulence Ran had sensed in him since their meeting. He realized that they'd only known one another for a day and a half, and he marveled that so short a time could feel so long.

In fact, he'd never spent so much time in the company of one person without a break. Even in the bakery he was often left on his own or sought out solitude. But with Ken he felt perfectly at ease and content. Even the thought of being away from the brunet was beginning to disturb him in some vague way. So he pushed it aside and didn't dwell on it. Surely there was some way they could stay together. Since Ken wasn't the Renewer there was no true obstacle to their tentative new relationship, and if Ken would let him, then being a possible target to keep the true Renewer safe was a burden Ran was willing to share.

As they helped one another down the difficult terrain, and he listened to Ken tell his story, Ran reveled in every touch and the fact that he didn't have to be careful that his hands didn't linger, or worry that the touches were unwelcome. Along a stretch of even turf Ken took his hand and they walked along like that for a while until the ground became too uneven again.

By mid-day they were down the slope and into the heavy forest. The view of the river was gone and the earnest search for the Silver Ribbon began. They worked their way back to the west until they came upon its steep bank. It was an ancient body that had worn its way down from the top of Diamond Peak for millennia, cutting through the bedrock a slender, deep trench down which it wended its merry way across the narrow valley floor between Emerald and Topaz, the two fore peaks of the Tiaras, until it reached the precipice of the cliff overlooking Viola Cove on Osino Lake. There it fell in the shimmering, rippling lengths that formed the Maiden's Hair Falls. From a distance the Tiara Peaks looked like a crown perched on the head of a lady with long, flowing silver hair. It was a much admired sight and had inspired many a song, tale, and poem. Ran, his mother and his aunt had often spoken of visiting Viola Cove so they could look upon the famous falls.

He wondered if they were looking on them now and thinking of him.

Shortly after finding the Silver Ribbon they came upon another grove full of dew berries and ate all they could as they moved through it. Ran didn't want them to stop. Since they knew where they were, and knew where to go, he was anxious that they keep going. They had managed to get to the best possible place for a rescue, but it was also the most likely place for their captors to wait for them. He feared an ambush and they'd begun to be more aware of their surroundings. Ken stopped talking and they ate in silence as they carefully followed the edge of the river.

"Do you think we'll be able to reach the edge of the Maiden's Hair by nightfall?" Ken asked softly when they took a rest to share the last of the water in his flask.

"Yes," Ran answered. "If we keep up the pace we should reach it well before."

"Once we get there I'm thinkin'...I might use my magic," Ken said watching Ran's reaction. "My father...I mean Lord Couteau, he tagged me right before I was taken. If I do something he'll feel it. I'm sure he will. If I'm that close."

Ran considered a moment then nodded.

"I think it's a good idea," he said then met Ken's eyes. "You know, I'm sure he still thinks of you as his son. He's raised you well, hasn't he? I'm sure he'll be hurt if you start thinking of him as your Lord rather than your father."

Ken pouted at him for a moment before shrugging and looking away.

"You're probably right," he said then climbed to his feet. "You ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Twenty paces further on Ran pulled Ken to a stop as he felt a sharp and sudden sense of impending doom. While he looked and listened at the forest around them Ken pointed at the ground.

"A circle," he said in a horrified whisper.

They looked about them then only to find that they'd walked right into a field of the things. Inactive until they were unlucky enough to step inside one.

"They're everywhere," Ken said looking desperately at the ground.

Just then there was a tremendous crashing from the forest to their left and frightened brown eyes met worried violet.

"Jump," Ran said with resolve and before Ken could argue Ran took his hand and pulled him over the embankment toward the freezing silver of the river.


	11. Something New

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Eleven: Something New**

Lord Jason Couteau bolted up off the cot he'd been cajoled into resting on and dashed out of his tent into the light of the late afternoon.

"There!" he cried loudly, pointing toward the Tiara Peaks. "Ken is there!"

Not seconds later his sister Adelaide came diving out of the tent she was sharing with her paired companion.

"Ran's above the Silver Ribbon!" she bellowed.

The idle camp sprang to life. Within seconds every rider not already out searching was in the air.

* * *

Aidan Couteau and Kit Tressault were riding toward Diamond Peak when Aidan let out a sudden cry of surprise. He turned his horse sharply and dove down toward the Silver Ribbon which shown below them.

"Ken!" he cried as Kit followed him down.

* * *

It was less than a second after they'd jumped that Ken realized their mistake. The circles on the ground had been mere decoration, a ruse to get them to do exactly what they'd done, jump off the bank into the river. Only they wouldn't ever hit the water because the real trap was in the air and it was closing around them. He could feel it and reacted instinctually, pulling his magic from behind his shields and casting it outward. It caught the threads of the portal spell and read them. It was nothing to reshape it, to change its purpose and design. It was almost fun, except for the fact that they were still falling, through the trap and toward the water.

Then he felt Ran opening his shields and they weren't falling anymore. The air around them became harder, more defined, and melded with the spray from the river below. It formed a beautiful silver bubble around them. The bubble hit the water and held. Caught in the swift current they were suddenly traveling at great speed down the river.

Behind them there were cries of surprise and alarm as several cloaked men suddenly materialized over the water and fell in. Ken took a moment to snicker before turning his attention to Ran.

His face was tight with concentration. "What'd you do?" he asked with some apparent effort.

"It was a portal spell. We were meant to jump into it," Ken explained. "I reshaped it. It's still a portal spell, but now it brings people from the other end here to the river. I may have just drowned four wizards."

"Serves them right," Ran bit out and then clenched his teeth. "I don't know how long I can hold this together. I'm running out of energy."

A distant roaring reached their ears then and they looked in horror at the rapidly approaching waterfall.

"Oh no," Ran muttered, looking at Ken in alarm.

Ken smiled back at Ran and took his hand, entwining their fingers, and pressing their palms together followed by their lips. With the kiss he dropped his shields completely and sent all the magic he had pouring into Ran. There was the internal snap of a powerful connection being made and then the bubble soared out over the edge of the falls and hung, frozen in the air, before it began to gently drift downward.

Ran broke the kiss and stared, startled, into Ken's eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked somewhat breathlessly.

"Yes. It can't be undone now," Ken answered. "Can it?"

"No," Ran said firmly. "This is what I want."

"Me too," Ken agreed.

They shared a smile and then turned to admire the view of Viola Cove, which was rapidly growing larger below them. But as they sank Ken could feel the edges of the bubble getting thinner as their combined strength failed. They were too weak to maintain it and before it could break he reached outside, reshaping the mist created by the falls into a breeze that blew them to the right. The edge of the bubble scraped the stone as they came over a shelf of rock and burst, dumping them there beside the thundering water.

Breathing heavily they clung to each other, fighting off the dizzying darkness that threatened. The heavy, cold mist helped as it settled on their skin and soaked into their clothing. It left them shivering but more awake and they both looked up as two horses cleared the top of the falls and immediately descended toward them.

Ran stiffened involuntarily but he felt Ken relax against him.

"It's Aidan," he said, infinitely relieved. "And Kit. They found us."

Ran allowed himself to relax as well and watched curiously as the two horses landed easily on the small shelf and their riders dismounted. The taller of the two hung back as the other stepped eagerly forward. When he knelt beside them Ran felt himself staring into the face of a leaner, more sturdily built version of...himself. The same fiery hair, only longer and braided as Ken's had been before they'd cut it, and the same piercing violet eyes and pale skin, but with the addition of freckles and patches of red from exposure to the wind and sun. Aidan's face was broader, as were his shoulders, but the resemblance was remarkable, and a little bit scary.

Apparently Aidan thought so too as he blinked in shock for a moment before turning a wide smile onto his brother.

"Aidan," Ken cried happily while Ran mentally shook himself.

"So, here you are, little brother," the larger man said in a deep rumble full of repressed emotion, not unlike Ran's own voice. "You didn't think you could hide from us for long, did you?"

"I hoped not," Ken said.

"And you must be Randolph," Aidan said addressing Ran with a note of cautious curiosity.

"Ran," he answered automatically, unable to look away as he was struck once more by their similarity to one another.

Then Ken sneezed and effectively broke the spell.

"We'd best get you out of here," Aidan said, instantly returning his attention to his brother.

Ran reluctantly released Ken as Aidan draped him in his own traveling cloak and pulled the smaller young man to his feet. Once he had Ken tucked protectively under one arm he glanced back at Ran.

"You will ride with Kit," he said then moved toward his horse.

"Aidan...," Ken started.

"Hush. Look at you," his brother said as he scooped him up and thrust him up onto the saddle. "You're soaked to the skin and well on your way to pneumonia," he stated settling in behind Ken. "And what happened to your hair? What will Mama say?"

Ran watched them until suddenly his vision was filled by a widely smiling blond with brilliant blue eyes.

"You must be Randolph," he said as he also removed his riding cloak and wrapped it around Ran's shoulders. It was warm and pleasantly heavy. "I'm Aidan's companion, Kit."

"A pleasure," Ran nodded, then tried to stifle a cough.

Kit gave him a look before pulling him to his feet. They watched Aidan and Ken take to the air before moving toward Kit's white horse.

"Ever ridden before?" Kit asked and Ran shook his head. The horse looked much larger up close than Ran thought it would and he gulped. "Just sit still and leave everything to me," the blond said easily lifting Ran into the saddle then climbing on himself. "Your mother and aunt are worried sick about you."

Ran felt himself smile as he settled into the dry warmth of the cloak. He was certain Kit was attempting to distract him, and he was grateful. The view from horseback was amazing, but frightening.

"I knew they would be," Ran said. "How'd you find us?"

"Aidan is attuned to Ken's magic. He felt it as soon as Ken used it. We were already in the air taking our turn in the search."

As the horse gave a mighty leap to get airborne Ran sucked in a deep breath and held on. He noticed other riders converging on their location from all sides. Looking at the different horses and uniforms helped to distract him from the strange sensation of riding an animal almost straight down the face of the waterfall.

Aidan began shouting something about wizards on the riverbank and several of the riders broke off and headed back up and over the falls. The rest fell into a tight formation around them as they followed Aidan and Ken out across the cove. They rode over the tops of a small wood and down into a camp set up on the shore on Lake Osino. Besides the many riders in the air masses of people streamed from tents and formed eager groups, all looking skyward, watching their descent.

What would have taken them hours to do on foot was over in a matter of minutes. They were found, they were safe, and soon they would be home.

As the horses touched down cheers broke out among the gathered throng that Ran guessed were servants and guards without mounts. They all hung back and watched as those he recognized as the Lord and Lady rushed at Ken and Aidan, and his own mother and aunt came at him. Almost before he knew it Ran found himself on his own two feet, and wrapped in the arms of his mother and aunt as they half led, half dragged him into one of the larger tents.

Once inside he and Ken were summarily stripped of all of their wet clothing, sat down on cots, and swaddled in heated blankets and furs, all while being talked at by family and set on by healers. The whole thing made him feel dizzy again and it wasn't too many minutes before one of the healers, an older woman dressed a bit finer than the others, ordered everyone to step back and be quiet or they'd be shown out. The guards who'd taken up position by the entrance looked as though they'd gladly oblige and soon the place had quieted considerably.

The healers were quick about their work. Quietly examining both Ran and Ken and then adjourning for softly spoken council in a back corner while tea and chicken soup with a think broth were brought, and their parents took the opportunity to reclaim their attention.

Lord and Lady Couteau each knelt on a side of Ken's cot. His mother fondly brushed his hair from his face as his father smiled down at him.

"You're safe," he said as though he were reassuring himself as much as Ken. "You're here. You're whole. You're safe."

"Pa," Ken started weakly but could get no further. He was so happy to be back with them and so afraid at what would come next.

"Shhh. Rest, my son," Lord Jason said softly joining his hand with his wife's. "There will be time for talk later."

Ken swallowed his fear and nodded.

"We are so happy you are safe, our son," his father added and Ken believed him.

He glanced past his father on his left and met Ran's eyes for a moment before looking away. He too had his mother on one side and his aunt on his other. A formidable looking woman who greatly resembled her nephew.

"There now, Ranny," Adelaide said patting his chest. "Soon we'll have you as fit as ever and back at the bakery. Eh, Nell?"

Ran's mother smiled sweetly and continued to rub his left cheek with the backs of her fingers. It was something he remembered from his childhood and he found it very comforting.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said trying to keep focused, his head was spinning slightly and he wondered if he had a fever.

"Not now, okay? Eat something and then get some sleep," his aunt stated. "There'll be time for talk later."

Reluctantly he nodded and when his mother began spooning him soup a moment later he found he was desperately hungry and that was all he could think about anyway. He made it through two and a half bowls interspersed with an herbal tea which made him cringe, but he was told it was good for him. By the time the soup was gone he was yawning widely and suspected the tea. Whatever it was it was potent and he found he couldn't fight it. Glancing once more at Ken, who lay to his right a short distance away, he slipped into a deep dreamless slumber.

The master healer stepped forward and set a hand first on Ran's head and then on Ken's.

"Good," she said. "Mari, please start on Ken. Sam, Ran, if you please."

Two younger healers came to kneel by each of the young men, resting their hands over the boys' chests.

"How are they?" Lord Couteau demanded rising from his knees to face the intimidating woman.

"Surprisingly well considering the amount of time they were on the mountain," Healer Austin replied. "We were expecting severe exposure at best and pneumonia at worst, but really they are relatively unscathed. They must have found some form of shelter." She smiled fondly down at her two sleeping charges. "They took good care of each other," she said.

"Father? Is it all right? Can we come in now?"

Heads turned to find Aidan and Kit peering in around the tent flap, looking anxious.

"Yes. It's alright," Lord Jason said and motioned his older son in. "They're sleeping now, but both are in good health."

Aidan smiled tentatively and stepped fully inside the tent. He moved past the royal guards, who stepped aside for him and Kit, and glanced down at Ran. His eyes lingered a moment before he stepped over to the foot of Ken's cot.

"Ken told me where they originally arrived on the mountaintop and I passed that along to Commander Stenn and Captain Penkin. They left half their men here and took the other half to the encampment," Aidan said. "Is he really okay?"

"Well done, my boy," his father complimented him, beaming proudly.

"He'll be fine," Healer Austin answered Aidan's question. "They'll have nothing worse than bad colds, if that. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't even have anyone work on them, but since they were out in the elements for two days without the appropriate attire I'd rather not take the chance on them getting any worse."

"So, how long before we can take Ran home, Master Austin?" his mother asked from her position at his bedside.

"Yes. The sooner we put this whole thing behind us the better," Adelaide said casting a withering scowl at Lord Couteau.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that won't be possible," the healer replied.

"Not possible?" Nell repeated in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Adelaide demanded.

"They are paired, Ma'am," Healer Austin stated simply. "Your nephew must return to the Great House with Lord Couteau's son."

Throughout the tent mouths dropped open in utter astonishment. Everyone stared first at the master healer and then at the two sleeping boys. There was a sudden tension in the air as everyone released their own potentials to read the new connection. So much magical energy filled the tent that one of the working healers winced.

"Please, everyone, settle down," Master Austin said. "There's nothing to fear. Their connection is solid, I assure you, and quite strong. It is permanent. We should be rejoicing. The Renewer has found his true mate and now the Sacred Flame's survival is assured," she continued with a wide, excited smile.

Ran and Ken's families exchanged glances and then Lord Jason threw back his head and laughed, long and hard.


	12. Celebration and Misgiving

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Twelve: Celebration and Misgiving**

"Well?! Are you done being hysterical?" Adelaide demanded. "I'm glad you find this so funny," she spat turning on Lord Couteau.

The two of them had left the healers' tent for the smaller one beside it used for planning the search and rescue. Lord Jason was still chuckling but cast a circle of silence as soon as he entered. In Adelaide's present mood she wouldn't mind the reach of her voice and they did not want to be overheard.

"Addy, you must admit that it is, at the very least, ironic," Lord Jason said with a smile. "After all our careful planning, after the care we took to switch and separate them fate has shown us what fools we are. To think they might have been paired as babes and the Flame might have been renewed by now."

"Do you really believe that?" Adelaide asked with a scowl.

"Judging by what I know of Aidan's prowess in the bedroom..."

"Jason! I'm not referring to the promiscuity of young men," she stated harshly, finally succeeding in wiping the smile from his face. "Do you really believe Ken is Ranny's true mate? Or do you think this is just the result of being thrown together under desperate circumstances?"

She was serious. He could see it in her violet eyes that were so like his own.

"You heard what Master Austin said. It is a strong bond. It can not be safely undone and even if it were possible I would forbid it," Lord Couteau said taking a weary seat. "Ken is not like Aidan. He's never been interested in anyone. If he chose Randolph and Randolph chose him then who are we to question it? No, what I want to know, what I _need_ to decide is whether we should tell them the truth."

Adelaide's scowl lightened to a frown and she sat down across from her brother. The map table was between them with Lady Ernestine's map of the Barrier Mountains.

"I have hurt both of my sons," Jason said sadly. "I've caused them what I hope is not irreparable sorrow...and pain. Aidan has known for quite sometime. Danielle and I weren't careful enough. He heard us talking. And Aidan himself was overheard by Ken the very day he was kidnapped. I can only imagine what it's been like for them, and I hope they will be able to forgive me. Do I deserve their forgiveness if I persist in the lie? Does it even matter anymore? Randolph will surely be as great a target now, as Ken's mate, as he would've been if it were known he is the true Renewer. Doesn't he deserve to know the truth as well?"

Adelaide reached a hand across the map covered table and he grasped it gratefully.

"He's had a good life, Jase, so far," she said. "We've given him a good life. If he hasn't been completely happy he's at least been content."

"When did you lose Thomas?" Jason asked.

"The winter Ranny was two," Adelaide answered. "There was an ice storm and some children were caught outside the wall. He went with five other men to try and find them. They were all lost."

"I'm sorry," Jason said softly.

Adelaide nodded.

"Nell took it hard, but I think it helped that Ranny resembled him so much," she said.

"And she had you."

"Yes, but it wasn't the same," Adelaide said looking away. "At least not at first."

"That must have been hard on you," Jason said.

"No harder than it was back at the House," she replied. "We have all had our burdens to bear." She met his eyes again and squeezed his hand. "Let Nell tell Ran. She's always had a gentle way of handling him that he can't refuse."

"She's his mother," Jason said with a small smile.

"Yes. She is."

* * *

Aidan sat on the ground inside the healer's tent and stared at nothing. He was in an acute state of shock. How could this happen? How could he bear it? He had been certain that once Ken and the other were found he'd have to bear his presence for a day or two, perhaps a week, but no more than that. Then the other would be sent back to his safe life at the bakery and the temptation would be removed. Then Aidan could begin trying to make amends to Ken, trying to prove that even with no blood between them he was and would always be Aidan's little brother. Now that idea had been dashed.

Already he could feel himself reaching toward the other young man. The empty place inside him cried out to be filled. If he succumbed to that lure Ken would be betrayed again and his guilt would eat him alive, but how was he to deny it?

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Kit's worried blue eyes.

"You'll give the game away," he hissed. "We should walk."

Aidan nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, but he paused when he noticed his mother and the baker. They were sitting together between the two cots. His mother beside Ken and the baker beside the other, quietly talking.

"Ken can be rambunctious and impulsive, but he is a very sweet boy," his mother said.

"Ran has always been quiet, very well behaved and well mannered. He's very smart," the baker said with a chuckle. "He's been borrowing books in secret from old Mister Hinkfeather. He thinks we don't know, but who straightens his room and makes his bed?"

His mother laughed in reply.

"Ken has never cared for books. I could hardly get him to sit still when he was little," his mother's voice said fondly. "But he's always been very practical. Just full of common sense."

"So, he's not quiet? Ran sometimes frightens people, I think. The way he never says a word, but watches. It's almost impossible to keep things from him."

"Ken has never been quiet. If he's not making some sort of noise every few minutes then I know something's wrong with him."

"They sound like opposites," the baker said dreamily.

Then the two women looked at one another and smiled. The red-haired mother with the brunet son, and the brunet mother with the red-haired son.

"They're a good match," the baker said decidedly.

"Right out of the history books," his mother agreed with a nod.

Then they both laughed again and leaned into one another.

Aidan felt himself drawn to their shared joy and pulled from Kit's grasp. He knelt down and crawled up behind his mother. "Mama," he said in a small voice when he reached her.

She turned and smiled at him in welcome and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Aidan," she said, "this is Nell, Randolph's mother."

The baker who looked like Ken smiled and nodded at him.

"He prefers to be called Ran," Nell said in a high, sweet voice. "But Adelaide loves to call him Ranny just to vex him and he in return calls her Auntie."

"Much like you and Kit," Danielle Couteau said to her son, "when you call Ken, Kenny."

They all shared a tentative laugh and his mother squeezed his shoulder.

"What stories shall we tell of Ken?" Danielle asked. "And what stories shall we hear of Ran?"

"Is it okay, Mama?" Aidan asked softly feeling like a child.

"Yes, Aidan. Everything will be fine," his mother answered. "It's a day for rejoicing. The Renewer has found his true mate."

* * *

By the time Lord Jason Couteau and Adelaide emerged from the planning tent word had spread around the camp about the pairing and a crowd had gathered to await an official announcement. Lady Ernestine Hidaka and Lord Oli Swardson not the least among them. Lord Jason looked up in surprise as he stepped outside.

Trevor caught his arm and said into his ear, "They believe you've been in official negotiations with Randolph's Aunt over the terms of removing him from the bakery. They await your word."

Lord Jason looked at his paired companion and Adelaide and smiled.

"It's true," he announced loudly. "My son has found his true mate. They are paired and I am told the connection is exceptionally strong. Both boys have come through their ordeal unscathed and when they are pronounced able to travel shall return with us to the Eighth House."

A cheer went up followed by lots of delighted laughter, back thumping, and hugging. The Lady and Lord from the other two Great Houses stepped forward to clasp Lord Jason's, Trevor's, and Adelaide's hands in congratulations. The cook called out a declaration to prepare a feast and Jason readily agreed causing another cheer. The festivities were only interrupted when someone spotted the returning members of the search parties.

A path was made through the crowd so the riders could approach their Lords and Lady and dismount. Several of the guard from the Eighth House were carrying cloth sacks which appeared full, but there was no sign of any prisoners. Commander Stenn of the Palace Guard and Captain Penkin approached Lord Couteau, their faces grave.

"What news?" Lord Jason demanded.

"We found their camp and evidence of the trap they laid along the Silver Ribbon," Commander Stenn answered immediately. "I took the Palace Guard to the campsite. There was no one there, but they left a great deal behind. We collected what we could and I left three men to guard what remains."

"Good. I want to see this site," Lord Jason stated then looked to his captain.

"My Lord, we found a smaller site on the banks of the Silver Ribbon," Captain Penkin reported. "The remains of a fire and some mock blood circles. There was evidence of a struggle on the embankment and it looks as though one maybe two people were pulled from the river. We don't know whether they were alive or dead, but we passed three bodies in the water on our way over the falls. We could not retrieve them. The current is too strong."

"It's a good thing those boys didn't make it into the water, M' Lord," Sargent Crabtree agreed suddenly from beside his commander. "They'd have been lost for sure."

A tense silence followed as everyone absorbed what was said and then Lord Couteau nodded.

"Tomorrow we will visit the campsite," he said. "There maybe clues there to either the name of this threat or its home location. I want these men, these wizards, gentlemen. And I mean to have them. Send riders at first light to the nearest village. They will know where bodies end up that go over the falls. Perhaps something can be gleaned from the corpses."

"My Lord," the guards said bowing.

"Put your findings in the planning tent and we will review them while the feast is prepared," Lord Jason added. "But first, Trevor, Lady Hidaka, Lord Swardson, if you would please assist me in warding the camp. I want it locked down. No one gets in or out without our knowledge."

"Of course," Lady Ernestine agreed with a nod.

"You had but to ask," Lord Oli bowed.

"Thank you," Lord Jason said with a smile and the four joined hands. They began to chant softly, using the words and rhythm to help guide their magics into alignment. Once their potentials were joined in a temporary connection they spun them outward surrounding and sealing the camp in a bubble of power, above as well as below. As Jason had said, no one could leave or enter by any means without the four of them being well aware of it. When the spell was cast around the camp at large they moved their magics to the healers' tent and repeated the process. Then they slowly left off chanting and dropped their hands, coming out of their trances and back to the present of the camp.

The crowd had dispersed. People could now be seen gathering wood into large piles for bonfires and every available hand was at the cook's tent receiving orders and beginning tasks. The tension seemed to have lessened as well as everyone turned their thoughts back to the pairing and the celebratory feast.

Captain Penkin exited the planning tent with Commander Stenn and Sargent Crabtree and stood waiting.

"Is it wise to have such a celebration?" he asked as Lord Jason turned to him. "We could still be in danger."

"I don't believe they'll try to take the boys again here," Lord Couteau replied. "We are too ready. They obviously do not want to be caught. I'll keep the seers active and a tight hold on the wine. But there needs to be a release and there is much to celebrate."

When the guards cocked curious eyebrows Lord Jason beamed a wide smile at them

"They are paired, gentlemen," he said brightly. "The first step to Renewal has been taken."

As the Lords and Lady passed into the planning tent the three head guards exchanged startled glances followed quickly by worried frowns.

"Paired," Sargent Crabtree muttered.

"If it is so then they maybe in more danger than they were before," Captain Penkin stated softly.

"If those wizards don't know it already then they'll be desperate once they find out," Commander Stenn agreed. "They are running out of time."


	13. Yoji the Seer

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Yoji the Seer**

 _The young man with red hair ascended up and up the old worn staircase. He walked down the long winding hall until at the end appeared a door filled with the natural light of day. He moved with an innate grace through the door where he paused for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust. Once they had he spotted immediately who he had come to find._

 _The young man with brown hair was leaning against the wall that over looked the courtyard. He was tucked into the space between two of the balustrades and watching something down below. His hunched shoulders suggested tension and his position on the wall said he wanted to be alone._

 _The young man with red hair smiled and crossed the short space to the dark haired young man where he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around him from behind. The young man with red hair pressed himself against the young man with brown hair and buried his face in his neck._

 _"You're not avoiding me are you?" the red-head asked._

 _"No," the other answered. "Not really. Just thinking."_

 _"Thinking what?"_

 _The brunet shrugged. The wind whipped his hair up into the other's face._

 _"You're not regretting it, are you?" the red-head asked._

 _"No. I...I'm just worried," the brunet answered. "I didn't mind you sharing my burden, but now..."_

 _"Now that we know."_

 _"Yes. Now it seems foolhardy to put you in so much danger. I was meant to protect you."_

 _"You will. We'll protect each other," the red-head responded. "But for my part I'd rather have you protecting me from here, where I can touch and hold you, than from a great distance."_

 _His pale hands grasped the brunet's shoulders and turned him around so they were facing one another. "If you were still unknown to me there'd be no need for protection," the young man with red hair said. "I am useless without you."_

 _The young man with brown hair looked up into the other's eyes with ready acceptance and smiled a bit. He pulled the red-head to him. Their lips met and parted and the air felt full of peace._

 _A peace that was shattered a moment later when the brunet jerked suddenly and fell against the red-head. The ends of two arrows protruded from his back. The red-head screamed. A sound filled with loss and rage and pain, then all the world turned to darkness._

 **"NO!"** Yoji cried as he woke. "No," he said more softly as he lay panting, staring at his ceiling.

His first thought was to recognize that it was morning or at least day time, since there was light in his little room. It seeped in around the edges of his grimy curtains and revealed the untidy mess surrounding him. His second thought was that the dream hadn't been a dream at all. Of late he'd begun to call his odd dreams by what he believed they truly were. Visions. He'd had them most of his life and always about the same two people. Which brought him to his third thought, this was the first time they'd ever appeared together and from the looks of things it could be the last.

"Aww crap," he muttered and reached out to the table on his left. He felt around blindly until his hand came to rest on the blackroot cigarette he'd rolled the night before and the match he'd set next to it. It was good to be prepared and he felt his muscles begin to relax as he inhaled the noxious smoke.

So, they were together, but in more danger than he'd ever sensed before. Of course, that made sense. Once the Renewer found his true mate it meant the Sacred Flame could and would be renewed, and those bent on preventing it would be all the more desperate to do so.

Just why anyone would want to stop it he had no idea. He was no expert, but everyone knew that not renewing the Flame meant something bad would happen. Something that could spell the end of the world.

Yoji finished his cigarette and slowly exhaled the last of the smoke with a deep sigh. Time to get up and face the world, or at least the rest of his room. Small and dirty as it was at least it was his. His bed, his blanket, his little table, his pile of clothes, and his ghost.

Yoji sat on the edge of the bed and looked morosely at the figure standing between him and the little closet. He could see clear through him, the short youth with large eyes who never spoke but was there whenever he'd had a particularly nasty or overwhelming vision. Lately Yoji had been seeing him quite a lot, much to his consternation. As if having visions about two people he didn't know wasn't bad enough.

"You could at least say something," Yoji growled before standing.

The spirit's sorrowful expression simply became sadder before it flinched as Yoji stepped through it to get into the closet.

"Damned visions," he grumbled as he dug out a shirt slightly less soiled then the one he was wearing. "Damned ghost."

He tore off the one he'd slept in and pulled the other on.

"They're getting worse," he muttered, glancing at the figure who was watching him from the bedroom. "I'll never be rid of them will I?"

The ghost shook its head and Yoji left the closet. He stopped by the door and splashed some water on his face and rubbed a finger over his teeth. Then he retrieved his coat from the floor and left his little room, locking his tattered things and the ghost inside. Although he doubted the spirit would stay there. Damned thing had taken to following him around lately. Damned annoying, and distracting. A thing that Yoji couldn't afford.

He left the block of flats that contained his room by a side door and down the rickety wooden staircase haphazardly nailed to the side of the building. It was supposed to serve as an escape route in case of fire, but as it emptied into a close alley it would probably mean a death sentence to use it. Not to mention it would more than likely collapse under the weight of more than one person.

He didn't look behind him as he exited the alley and slunk down the busy sidewalk. Two doors up from his flat was his favorite bar. During the day Mel, the owner, served up hearty meals and warm cider. At night his cousin, Stew, made sure customers were well fed and watered with ale or whiskey. Neither one asked too many questions about his trade or made fun of his visions.

Not that he generally went around sharing them, but a few years ago he'd had a particularly bad night and confessed all in a drunken stupor. Since then both Mel and Stew had made him feel welcome in their establishment. They made sure he ate, even when he couldn't afford to, and they'd even found him the occasional job. They were good men in a town full of rats and Yoji considered them friends.

Mel was behind the bar when he climbed the four steps up and pushed through the door. The large ginger haired man nodded in welcome and indicated a seat at the bar. There were plenty of them. The only other patrons present were the five men playing poker at the round table by the front window overlooking the street. Yoji scanned the faces as he crossed the room. He still had money from his last job he could stretch, but perhaps he could double it instead. Maybe, but first he took the offered seat.

"Where you been?" Mel asked setting a pint of warm cider before him and yelling out back to the kitchen for a plate of food.

"Workin'," Yoji answered before taking a sip of the cider. It had a pleasant bite to it. "Just got back last night."

"So you ain't heard the news yet," Mel said as he took a plate full of ham, cheese, bread and a smattering of pickled vegetables from the hand holding it through the windows to the kitchen and set it down in front of Yoji.

Yoji shook his head as he tucked into his lunch.

"There was a crier from the Great House here," Mel said as one who delighted in being able to impart important news. "Seems there's been some nasty business afoot. The Renewer went and got himself kidnapped."

Yoji choked on his pickled vegetables and Mel leaned over to thump him on the back.

"Don't worry. They found 'im 'n none the worse for it," Mel continued, refilling Yoji's mug. "But that ain't all. Seems he's found his true mate. Went 'n got 'imself paired to a lad from Eina. A baker's son."

"They're together," Yoji muttered and the large man nodded.

"Had any visions lately?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Yoji nodded starting to eat again.

"Good or bad?" Mel asked as he wiped down the spotless bar top.

"Both," Yoji answered. He finished the last bite of bread and pushed the empty plate aside. "Thanks for the meal," he said and dropped a handful of coins onto the bar.

"Any time," Mel said collecting them.

Yoji turned to leave and met the dead, colorless eyes of his ghost. Its face was frowning, its expression intense as its eyes bore into him.

Yoji looked back at Mel with the intension of telling him he would be gone a few days, but when he opened his mouth he surprised himself by saying, "I'll see ya later."

"See ya," Mel nodded and moved to deposit Yoji's coins in the til.

Yoji left the bar as quickly as he could and made his way back to his room.

"Now you've got me doubtin' my friends," he muttered angrily.

When he reached his room he slammed the door and stood for a minute looking about him. The ghost resumed its customary place before the closet and watched him silently.

"Alright," Yoji said giving it a hard look. "I know what I have to do. It'll take me three days to reach the Great House on foot. Can you at least guarantee that they'll still be alive when I get there?"

The ghost nodded and Yoji sighed.

"Okay then," he said and began searching for his travel bag.

He didn't have to look too hard. It was right where he'd left it on the floor beside the pile of clothes he'd dumped out of it the night before. He rolled them up and shoved them back in along with his other two shirts from the closet, his comb and the box his mother had left him. Then he rolled his pillow up in his blanket and tied them to the bag. He collected his meager savings from the loose floor board under the leg of his bed and then searched the room for any other belongings. There were none.

With a quiet sigh he glanced back to his ghost.

"I've lived in this town all my life and everything I own fits on my back," he said. "I won't be coming back will I?"

The spirit hesitated a moment before shaking its head. Yoji wasn't sure whether he imagined it or not but the thing appeared less sorrowful suddenly. Its eyes were gleaming.

"I take it you would suggest as quiet a departure as possible? The fewer witnesses the better?"

The ghost nodded and Yoji was certain he saw a hint of a smile that time.

"Then let's be off," he said and walked out the door, locking it behind him as was his habit.

Rather than taking his usual route out the side door he went down the interior stairs. Straight down into the cellar and through a loosely made door into a storage room. There he lit an old candle he kept hidden behind an ancient tin of mustard seeds and crossed the room to a length of shelves that stretched the width of the room. Removing his pack he carefully slid around them and into a cramped space between them and the stone wall. He slid along the wall until he came to an opening and ducked inside.

Yoji didn't know whether the tunnels were an old sewer system or an earlier stage of the town, but what he did know was they went everywhere. And they were damned handy for anyone who wanted to move about unnoticed or unseen, which was Yoji most of the time.

It was his mother who'd first showed him their existence. One had opened into her room and she'd used it to get away from her overbearing father, and later her husband and pimp. Yoji had explored them endlessly as a child and they were one secret he'd managed to keep. Although he was certain he wasn't the only one using them.

He wound his way out toward the city's northeast wall and gate. They wouldn't get him beyond the wall, but they'd take him right to it. He almost laughed when he read his own thoughts. Why was he being so secretive? He came and went from the town on nearly a daily basis. Who could possibly care whether he was leaving now?

But when he approached his exit and found it blocked by his ghost he stopped doubting his sanity.

The spirit shook its head and pointed out the exit of the alley they were in. It pointed toward an upper window in a building whose courtyard backed the street the alley came out on. It had a clear view of the gate and the street.

Yoji crouched in the alley and peered up at the window. He couldn't discern any movement from within but a tingle at the back of his neck gave him pause. There was someone or something there watching the gate.

He would wait until nightfall and then take his chances. Whoever or whatever it was that didn't want the flame Renewed was now desperate and he felt it was better to be safe than sorry.


	14. Arrival

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Arrival**

Ken was annoyed, very annoyed, for the third day in a row. His annoyance had started when he'd awoken on the night of their rescue to find the entire camp involved in a celebratory feast. His father had gone ahead and announced his pairing to Ran without so much as a word to him, and the outcome was that since then the two of them hadn't been left alone. Not once.

The two days they remained in camp to recuperate, and allow his father and several guards to explore the abandoned mountaintop camp, they'd been under constant guard. And the healers had been at them, and their mothers had been at them, and most if not all of the camp had either come to see how they were or come to congratulate them.

Ken was further annoyed when Ran seemed to take it all in stride. He was polite if not pleasant to everyone and submitted with grace to the healers and then the servants, who came to help them bathe and dress. His new companion didn't seem bothered in the least that they'd had no time to talk to one another since minutes after they were paired. No time for Ken to express his concerns or share his joy.

And now here he was sharing his mother's coach again. Yes, Ran was beside him but Lady Danielle and Lady Juliette were there as well. It made him feel awkward to be sitting across from them and wishing they weren't there. Things were still unsettled between him and his family and he was feeling it now that they were in close quarters. He could feel the tension inside him building and couldn't release it.

Then he felt cool fingers wrap themselves around his hand and a sudden peace settled over his troubled thoughts. He wondered why he wasn't embarrassed as he glanced to his left an met those incredible violet eyes.

Ran smiled at him and squeezed his hand. _You're not alone_ , his eyes seemed to say and Ken found himself smiling back.

"I expect it won't take long for your mother and aunt to join us at home," Lady Danielle commented from across the coach.

"No, probably not, my Lady," Ran agreed, breaking eye contact with Ken to smile at Lady Couteau. "Besides the ovens and baker's racks we don't have very much. A few odds and ends. Mama has a favorite chair and Auntie dabbles with an old loom."

"There will be plenty of room for them, I assure you," Lady Danielle smiled. "We've plenty of space, eh Ken?"

"Yeah," he grumped. "Plenty."

His mother narrowed her eyes at him in warning and he pouted back at her.

"It's a shame they have to give up the bakery," Lady Juliette said. "Your mother was telling us all about it. She sounded so proud and so happy."

"She loves it," Ran agreed and Ken saw his face fall for a second.

"It is a shame," Lady Danielle agreed solemnly. "However, my husband is right. It isn't safe for them to be left on their own now. Perhaps once the flame is renewed everything will settle back down."

Ken pouted again and shifted. Ran squeezed his hand.

"Can we please not talk about that?" Ken asked.

"For the moment," his mother agreed, giving him a gentle but direct look. "But we are due for a talk, Ken. We haven't forgotten."

Ken continued to pout and squirmed again. He risked a glance at Ran before nodding timidly at his mother.

"Yes, Ma," he said, wondering whether they had realized that he already knew the truth, or perhaps they felt they needed to tell him now that he was paired. Either way it was a discussion he dreaded. He was no longer certain how he felt since so much had happened in so short a time, followed by days of quiet nothing in the camp. When no one had said anything to him there he assumed they wouldn't say anything at all, but maybe they were waiting for the privacy of the Great House.

"We've already sent word that a room be prepared for you," his mother continued directing her words to Ran. "I understand you're quite a reader."

"Yes, Ma'am, I am," Ran stammered, blushing a bit.

Lady Couteau giggled.

"Have you told him about our library?" she asked Ken.

He nodded.

"I can't wait to see it," Ran said and Ken glanced at him again, meeting his small smile with one of his own.

The ride continued with polite conversation and a slow easing of the tension that Ken had felt building inside him for the last several days. By the time they reached the Eighth House he felt completely at ease again with his mother and her paired companion.

However, the return to normalcy didn't last past their landing in the courtyard. As they exited their carriage they were surrounded instantly by a wall of soldiers in both the First House's and the Eighth House's colors, and whisked inside before they'd even had a chance to get their bearings. Once through the doors they came to an abrupt halt inside the great hall as they faced an equally impenetrable mob of servants, all wearing their best uniforms and standing at attention. Almost all of them were fighting gallantly against grinning from ear to ear which was in marked contrast to the grim visages of the guards and soldiers.

Lord Couteau, Master Trevor, Aidan, and Kit came blustering in behind them followed by Captain Penkin and Commander Stenn, who instantly sent more than half of the guards back out into the yard and a few further into the house.

"Well, I take it you received my message," Lord Jason addressed the head butler and house keeper with a wide smile.

"Indeed we did, my Lord," Theby answered, puffing up so that the silver buttons on his uniform caught the quickly fading sunlight that was coming in through the tall leaded windows. "And we've followed your instructions to the letter. The rooms have all been prepared to your exact specifications."

"Excellent, excellent," Lord Jason said nodding in approval. He reached out a hand and rested it on Ran's shoulder. "This is Randolph Chardon."

"Hello," the quiet red-head said with a slight nod.

As a whole the group of servants snapped even more to attention and the men bowed while the women curtsied. Ran looked at Ken for help but the brunet only shrugged.

"Ran, this is Charles Theby, our head butler, and Anna Fay, our head housekeeper. Anything you need you ask them," Lord Jason explained.

"May I take a moment to say, young Sir, that we are all most pleased to welcome you to the Eighth House," Theby said beaming. "Most pleased indeed."

"Thank you," Ran answered. "I'm glad to be here."

There was a general murmur of approval and then a young man pushed his way to the front and cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes," Theby said. "This is, Neville. Master Ken's personal valet."

"Nice to meet you," Ran said eying him curiously.

"Would you care to see your new room, Master Randolph? Or...," Neville's words came to a halt when he glanced at Ken. "Master Ken, what happened to your hair?!" he asked in horror.

Ken's face turned beet red and he shuffled nervously in place.

"I cut it," Ran stated loudly.

"He had to," Ken added.

"Neville," Lady Couteau interjected, "do show the boys to their room and see what you can do to tidy up Ken's hair."

"Yes, my Lady," the young servant said with a quick bow.

He led them through the throng, which parted for them, and through the doors at the far end of the hall. They led to a smaller hall with a wide stone staircase against one wall.

Ran looked about curiously. Everywhere he looked there was more to see.

The floors were laid over with stained wooden planks which were then covered by woven rugs, their colors and pattens faded from time and use. The walls were stone and covered either in painted portraits or large tapestries as worn and faded as the rugs. Every so often there was a table with an oil lamp on it, or a metal sconce protruded from the wall.

What surprised Ran most was that the House didn't seem nearly as large as he'd imagined it would be. It was certainly big. The biggest building he'd ever seen, in fact, but it seemed a reasonable size when he considered the number of people living and working within it. And the old, well used appearance of everything he'd seen contrasted with the idea of opulent splendor he'd secretly fostered since he'd seen the Lord all those years before.

"Where have you put them?"

Ran jumped and glanced behind them at Aidan and Kit. He hadn't realized they'd followed them, although he wasn't surprised. Over the last few days Ken's brother and his paired companion had been almost constantly on hand. Aidan a presence that Ran felt more than heard, which seemed odd to him. He'd imagined the taller red-head as boisterous and loud, not silent and watchful. Kit had done most of the talking when they were called upon to speak. Ken looked as though it was strange as well, but he hadn't said anything.

"We're not in my room?" Ken asked, and Ran realized he'd missed Neville's answer.

"No, Sir. You're on the other side of Master Kit," Neville replied.

"What? Facing the inner courtyard?" Ken asked. His voice took on a whiny quality Ran hadn't heard before.

"Yes. Captain Penkin was most specific in the instructions he sent with your father's announcement," Neville stated. "Your safety is of the utmost importance. There's been talk of moving you to the First House, although nothing's been decided yet."

Ken glanced at Ran with a worried expression.

"They'll be safer here," Aidan spoke up from behind them, then muttered, "We know everyone here. We can tell who doesn't belong."

"I'm sure your father feels the same way," Kit agreed quickly and then they stopped at a door.

Neville opened it with a flourish and bowed them in. Ken entered immediately, but Ran looked back down the hallway. There were a lot of doors and he hadn't bothered to count how many they'd passed before arriving at theirs'. He'd have to do it when they went out again.

"Are all of these bed rooms?" he asked.

"At one time or another," Kit answered. "Right now most of them are empty. The Lord and Lady are the first Couteau's in generations to have fewer than five children."

"Not true," Aidan said softly. "My father only has one sibling."

Ran turned from the hall and entered the room that would be his and Ken's. It was easily three times the size of his room over the bakery, but it wasn't overly large and the furniture it held seemed to fit comfortably inside. He ignored the large double bed centered on the left hand wall between two matching nightstands. Flanking the bed on either side were two large wardrobes, and across from the foot of the bed was a long dresser with two wash basins on top and a matching pitcher between them.

Ken was at the medium sized window sighing.

"Bricks and glass," he muttered. Before Ran could join him Neville directed the brunet into a chair and started on his hair with a comb and scissors that he seemed to pull out of thin air.

"The view's not that bad, Kenny," Kit said from the doorway. "It's suited me the last seventeen years."

"I like looking at the lake," Ken pouted.

"It's not safe for you to have an outward facing room," Aidan said and for a moment the two glared at each other.

Ran had sensed the combination of bitterness and hurt between the two building over the last few days. He thought a release of tension was imminent, but so far both of the brothers had backed away from any confrontation. Ran almost wished they'd yell at each other and get it over with. At least then Ken would feel free to express his anger and pain, then maybe he could let it go.

He saw Aidan tug on Kit's sleeve out of the corner of his eye.

"We'll see ya at dinner, Kenny," the tall blond said. "Ran."

Ran nodded at them as they departed and then looked back at Ken who was starting to squirm in his seat. Neville had managed to even out the ends of his shorn hair and he was looking quite a bit less bedraggled. Ran really did like his short hair better. He wondered why the family insisted on wearing theirs' long.

"There you are, Master Ken," their valet said. "You're as presentable as I can make you."

"Thanks," Ken grumped.

"I like it short," Ran said and felt his mouth curl into a fond smile.

"Well, it was never easy to manage long, was it, Sir?" Neville said. "Master Ken, your things are in the wardrobe on the right. Master Randolph, we've sent for the local tailor. He'll be here first thing in the morning to measure you."

"What for?" Ran asked.

"New clothes, Sir," Neville answered.

"Ah."

"Well, dinner will be ready shortly. I guess I'll leave you two alone for a bit to get...settled in," Neville said then cleared his throat and made for the door.

Ran stared at it for a moment after it'd closed behind the retreating valet. "Does he think I'm going to pounce on you here and now?" he asked.

Ken snorted. "Who knows," he said and then looked thoughtful. "Are you?"

Ran smiled.

"Maybe after dinner."


	15. Confessions

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Confessions**

Their second day home Ken was summoned to his father's study. It was with a combination of determination and dread that he left Ran to explore the library and headed around to the other side of the House. As he approached the heavy oaken door covered with intricate carvings he felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. Kit, Master Trevor, and Mistress Juliette were standing in the hall. Ken felt his shoulders hunch up as if he could make himself smaller. Kit noticed and winked at him with a small smile. As Ken passed him Aidan's companion reached out and ruffled his hair.

"No worries, Kenny," he said.

Master Trevor gave him a kind, encouraging smile and opened the study door so he could pass inside. His mother and father looked up when he entered, and Aidan turned from the window. Ken was suddenly seized by the urge to turn and flee and stopped just inside the room, the back of the door bumped him as it closed. For days he'd been wanting to speak with them, to hear their assurances that even though he wasn't their real son they still cared for him, loved him, if indeed they did. But now he wished he could simply return to the time when he was living in ignorance.

That thought sparked his indignation, hurt and anger.

"You lied to me," he said. "My whole life is a lie."

His father and Aidan frowned guiltily. His brother's eyes dropped to the floor. But his mother smiled at him gently.

"You're wrong," she said. "Although it is true that I never carried you in my womb or gave birth to you, I am still your mother. From the very day of your birth I nursed you at my breast as I did Aidan. I've cared for you during illness and injury. I have wished for nothing but your good health and happiness, and felt pride in all of your accomplishments. That is the very definition of motherhood."

Ken squirmed under her steady gaze and found he couldn't argue with her, but her words didn't allay his hurt or anger. Rather they only made him feel guilty. She seemed to sense the shift in him, or perhaps it showed on his face, for she moved swiftly across the room to him.

"Ken, you've been happy here, haven't you?" she asked softly, stopping before him and taking his hands. "We've provided a happy and loving home for you here, haven't we? What more could we have done?"

"Told me the truth," he answered before he even thought about it.

His mother's smile fell and she nodded in agreement. "Yes," she said. "You're right. We should have told you the truth. _Both_ of you," she stated and turned to include Aidan. "We didn't realize how hard it would be...how much it would hurt you both. We're very sorry, my Dears. Very sorry."

"We did what we felt we had to do," his father added. "It was not an easy decision, but we were all prepared to make whatever sacrifices we needed to. And I can't say in all honesty that I'm sorry we made them. The safety of the Renewer was threatened even before he was born and we could think of no better way to ensure his life and the renewal of the Sacred Flame. I regret not telling you of your role, even when you became old enough to understand, but one slip of the tongue, one innocent mistake could mean defeat and darkness. It was not that I couldn't trust you, my sons, but secrecy seemed our best hope for success." Lord Jason looked at Ken and his face softened, "It has been my greatest pleasure to be your father. I treasure you both. Dearly."

Aidan looked from their father to Ken briefly before glancing back at the floor. "Thank you, Pa," he muttered.

Lord Jason clapped a large hand onto his back and looked at Ken who reluctantly allowed himself to be brought within reach by his mother. When he was close enough his father buried his other hand in the newly shorn hair on the back of his head. It was warm, the touch familiar, and a week ago would have been welcome.

"No camping, always under guard, stared at, mooned over," Ken began, stumbling over his words and starting to shake.

"Go on, Baby. Let it out," his mother said, still holding his hands.

"Kidnapped. My kite...stolen. My nightmares...," he halted and tried to catch his breath which was coming in painful hitches, and his chest felt tight. His words triggered feelings that felt like a poison. "Lied to...my whole life...and you _knew_... _you knew it wasn't me!_ And now Ran's in danger too!"

Suddenly Aidan was there, grabbing him up in a fierce, tight hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said over and over again. "You'll always be my brother. Always. I'll keep you safe."

Ken found his angry resolve crumbling in the face of Aidan's devotion. He released a long shuddering breath and nodded against the velvet of his brother's coat.

"Okay," he said and then repeated it when he wasn't released immediately. "I'm not sure I can forgive you. Not yet. But I do understand. I do."

"Thank you, son," his father said, ruffling his hair.

"Thank you, Ken," his mother repeated and kissed his cheek. "Aidan?"

At his brother's nod she kissed him as well.

"Good. It's good to clear the air," Lord Jason said drawing in a deep breath. "And now for the rest of it."

"What?" Ken asked, pausing in the act of rubbing his eyes. "There's more? What else haven't you told me?!"

His mother and Aidan looked expectantly at Lord Jason.

"Don't tell me those men found the actual Renewer?!" Ken cried, aghast.

"In a manner of speaking," Lord Jason said and then seeing the look on Kens' face quickly added, "Oh, he's quite safe. Quite safe."

"Then...what is it?" Ken asked.

"It's Ran," Aidan said simply.

"What about him?"

"He's the real Renewer."

Ken felt everything stop for half a second and then the room spun crazily around him.

* * *

Ran sat in the window seat and took a moment to admire the view. It was of the inner courtyard, which was essentially a long rectangular garden surrounded on all four sides by the walls of the House. From where he was sitting he could see two of the four walls, the monotony of neatly stacked stones interrupted at regular intervals by the large windows. Their leaded diamond-shaped panes glittering with reflected morning light.

He could see their window two stories above the garden lawn. What he couldn't see was Lord Couteau's study. It was directly across the courtyard from the library, but Ran had positioned himself so one of the flowering fruit trees obstructed his view. Ken had guessed what the summons was about and Ran had agreed with him. So despite his own curiosity, and his desire to make sure Ken was all right, he felt the family needed their privacy. On this one matter at least.

After enjoying the view for a few more minutes he opened the book he'd found. It was a detailed history of the Eighth House and its residents. It was a topic that he'd never have considered reading about before meeting and being paired to Ken, but that he now felt almost obligated to read. Even though Lord and Lady Couteau weren't Ken's parents by birth he had been raised as their son, and Ran felt some understanding of the family was at the very least polite.

He'd made it as far as page three of a very long introduction when the creaking of the library door alerted him to someone's arrival, and he looked over just as his mother was closing the door. She was wearing a gown he'd never seen before of heavy blue silk with ribbons and beads woven intricately around the collar, and the cuffs of the long form fitting sleeves. The color and cut of the fabric suited her as no other, and Ran thought he'd never seen her looking so lovely.

She smiled when she saw him and crossed the wide carpet, gaily skirting the table and chairs.

"We are arrived at last," she said, smiling brightly, "and how did I know I'd find you in the library?" She giggled, then took in his expression and looked down at herself. Giggling again she twirled for his benefit. The skirt flared out below her knees and he was reminded of the morning glories that grew up the front of their shop in summer. "Does it suit me?"

"It does," he answered, swinging around in his seat so she could join him. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said with a curtsy before dropping onto the window seat at his side. "Addy insisted we arrive in style."

"Where is she?"

His mother gave him a smirking grin. "Making herself to home. She's in our new suite of rooms ordering about our new ladies' maids," Nell said, then she looked about and sighed. Her eyes looked as though she wasn't seeing the library anymore. "It's been the hardest on her, Ran. She...didn't choose the life Thomas and I did."

Ran frowned at that and studied his mother thoughtfully. Her countenance suggested that she hadn't come simply to greet him, to see how his journey was, or to check on how he'd been treated thus far. He closed his book and set it aside. When she met his eyes he felt a shiver of apprehension.

"It's time for my confession," she said quietly, "and for you to learn the truth."

"Confession?" he asked.

"Your Aunt Adelaide is not my sister. She is my paired companion," she said watching him closely.

"Auntie isn't my real aunt?" Ran asked in shock.

"Oh, she's your real aunt all right," Nell replied, then studied his face for a moment. "But I am not your mother."

Ran stared at her in stunned silence.

"At least, I'm not the woman who birthed you," she amended at his shocked expression. "You see, when it was learned that twins were expected there was great excitement here. Everyone was thrilled. But then the messengers from the King arrived...and the soldiers. Even before you were born a group of specially trained guards were sent to protect you. That's when we realized how it would be. What the real chances of you living into maturity were. And that's when we came up with our plan."

Nell stopped speaking and looked at him pointedly.

"You mean...what you're saying is that you know Ken isn't the Renewer of the Sacred Flame," Ran said carefully, "because _I_ am?"

"That is correct," she said with a nod. "Shall I continue?"

"Yes," he said firmly and she nodded again.

"I was paired, _am paired_ , with Lord Jason's sister, Lady Adelaide. It was her idea, though I don't think she initially intended _me_ to be involved. She was the one to suggest the second pregnancy and the switch. At first they scoffed at her. Poor Addy, she's never taken criticism very well, but she persisted and eventually they saw her reasoning," his mother sighed. "There was an attempt on Lady Danielle's life, you see. They almost succeeded."

"An attempt? Someone tried to kill her?" Ran asked incredulously.

"Yes. They did," Nell stated. "They put poison in her tea. She became very ill and miscarried."

Ran swallowed in shock.

"It was discovered that someone had taken the place of one of the servants. The poor man was found bound and gagged in the livery stable. After that the guards were doubled because the seer still saw twins born to Jason and Danielle." Nell sighed and studied the cuff of one sleeve. "At that time I was being courted by Thomas Couteau, one of Lord Jason's many cousins. Unlike the rest of the extended family Thomas had remained here rather than heading off into the world. He and Jason were very close, almost like brothers, and Thomas was a powerful magic user. His paired companion had died when he was quite young and his potential had remained unharnessed. At some point it was realized that in order for the switched twin to fool anyone with any magical potential he would need to be of the Eighth House, and using the magic of the Seat, so Thomas was the ideal candidate. Although he wasn't a match for Jason we hoped that he'd be close enough. Or that his off spring would be."

"Ken," Ran said.

"Ken," Nell agreed.

Ran shook his head to clear it.

"But how did you...?" he stopped when he realized he really didn't want to know how his mother and father had managed to conceive at exactly the right time to match the Lord and Lady. His mind didn't want to imagine it.

"How did we...?" Nell prompted and then smiled, "Oh. The timing. Well, we got it wrong slightly. The healers induced my giving birth to coincide with Danielle. So, Ken was a bit early."

"So, they knew? The healers?" Ran asked. "How many people know?"

"No, they didn't know," Nell shook her head. "We convinced them to do it. We told them some made up tale about tradition and good luck or something, but they could tell he was ready or they never would have done it. No, you were switched at night, by Jason and Thomas. Taken from your cradle with Aidan and placed in Ken's, who was placed in your's. We were lucky in that all of you were born with dark hair and looked very much alike. But only the four of us, plus Adelaide, Juliette, and Trevor knew the truth." She smiled as she took up one of his lax hands and squeezed it fondly. "You were so tiny and so sweet. You all were. In order for Addy's plan to work we had to be away. We waited just long enough to ensure that you were strong enough for the journey. I think she was caught completely off guard that it was Thomas and me, but we were the best choice, you see. And so poor Addy had to leave her home and come live and work in a bakery," Nell said with a sigh.

"No wonder she's always been in a bad mood," Ran muttered and his mother giggled.

"Yes. But I shall quite miss it."

Ran looked at the woman who'd raised him and had just made the most startling and outrageous confession he could possibly imagine.

"Do you regret it?" he asked quietly. "Giving him up for me?"

"Not for one moment," Nell answered without hesitation. "I won't lie and say I've never wondered about him, or been curious about what he's like. But you have been my greatest joy, Ran. Truly. I've never regretted it for an instant. Only...I do wish your father had lived long enough to see the wonderful person you're growing into. He'd be so proud." She smiled softly then drew in a deep breath. "Now I need to know, can you ever forgive us for not telling you?"

Ran considered how he was feeling for a moment. It was a shock, but what had he lost? Nothing, really. Nothing had truly changed. He was still paired to Ken, which was already dangerous and he'd accepted that. To know that the burden of Renewal was his to bear hardly mattered. Deep in his heart he knew they could and would do it. And his mother still loved him, still considered him her son, and wasn't about to give him up, which was really all that mattered.

He looked at his mother and nodded. "Yes," he said.

She squeezed his hand and they smiled at one another.

"So, what does this mean? I'm not expected to act like a Lord's son now, right?" Ran asked.

"No, of course not," Nell replied. "As far as anyone else knows you are still the baker's son who's been paired to the Renewer. There's no reason to behave any differently. But Addy and I, and Jason and Danielle, thought that it was time to tell you boys the truth. We felt that you were old enough and mature enough to handle it."

"And Ken found out the truth," Ran said. "They wouldn't have considered lying to him more than they already have, would they?"

"No," Nell said. "They wouldn't. The realization that Aidan has been living with the knowledge since he was seven has not gone down well for them, as it probably shouldn't. I'm afraid Jason and Danielle won't be forgiven quite as easily as you've forgiven me."

Ran didn't reply. He supposed he didn't have to tell her that he felt they deserved whatever penance Ken and Aidan demanded of them. His mother had always known what was in his mind, whether she agreed with it or not she never said, but she always knew.

Nell wrapped her arm around him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Can you imagine our reaction when we were told that you two were paired? After all our planning and scheming?" she said with a giggle. "You undid every argument we had for separating you."

Ran snorted. "I wish I'd been awake for that."

"It was a sight to behold."


	16. Not Out of the Woods

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Not Out of the Woods**

"I still can't believe you fainted," Ran said as they climbed from bed the next morning.

Despite the revelations of the previous day things had settled down. The afternoon had been easier and much of the tension that had existed between Ken and his family was gone, although not all. Aidan had begun to emerge from his self imposed silence and had even ventured to ask Ran a question or two at dinner, but the two were still being careful around each other.

"Would you please stop reminding me?" Ken begged. "I'm embarrassed enough. You're worse than Aidan."

"Sorry," Ran said, although he was smirking.

"I was shocked, okay?" Ken continued defensively as he stomped to the dresser across from the foot of the bed. He grabbed up the pitcher there and poured water into one of the bowls. "Here I was thinking that, despite being lied to and practically kept prisoner, how noble I'm bein' by protecting the Renewer and then it turns out I've actually put him into greater peril."

"It's not your fault," Ran started.

"I was the one who joined our magics together," Ken said.

"It would've happened anyway," Ran argued. "We chose each other."

"Yeah, well...," Ken stood with his back to Ran, contemplating the water in his wash basin. If he were completely honest he'd admit that he was still in shock. The idea that Ran and the Renewer were the same person made him feel unbalanced and uncertain. His parents had insisted that it changed nothing and didn't really mean anything, but Ken wasn't so sure.

When Ran had just been Ran he'd felt the weight of everyones' expectations on them, but he'd thought to his family they'd just be an ordinary paired couple. Now he was aware of their anticipation and hope as well. It made him self conscious and nervous in a way he'd never experienced before. The whole world was looking at them to accomplish something miraculous, and in an arena that he had no experience. Ken wasn't sure, but he didn't think it was quite fair that he should feel inadequate at sixteen simply because he'd never had a dalliance or two.

As it stood now despite the fact that they were sharing a room, and alone all night long, he simply couldn't summon up the courage to do more than kiss Ran good night. At this rate the Sacred Flame wouldn't be renewed until they were thirty. If they lived that long.

With a heavy sigh Ken yanked his nightshirt off over his head and tossed it back onto the bed. He was reaching for the soap and washcloth when he felt the touch of cool fingers slide across the back of his shoulders. Ken jumped and turned to find Ran standing directly behind him. The tall red-head was blushing fiercely but staring at Ken as if he could drink him in with his eyes. He was suddenly very aware of his own body and was grateful he'd left his drawers on. Although with the way Ran was looking at him that probably wouldn't make a difference in a matter of moments.

Ken felt himself blush, but he didn't stop Ran whose hands had moved from his back to explore his chest.

A sudden knock at the door made them both jump, but before they could move apart Neville was stepping into the room with a cheery "good morning". It took him about half a second to realize what they were up to.

"Oh, I beg your pardon," he said and bowed his way hastily back out of the room.

Ken looked back up at Ran when the door was closed again.

"Maybe we should wait," he said.

"Why?" Ran asked.

"Well...," Ken began, his eyes sliding away from Ran's intense violet gaze.

"You like me, don't you?"

"Yes," Ken answered looking up at him again.

"And I like you," Ran said. "That's all that matters. Forget everything else."

Ken opened his mouth to reply but found Ran's tongue suddenly in his way as his partner planted a fierce and fiery kiss on him. He found himself responding, eagerly. Putting everything else aside proved easier with Ran's lips and hands helping to distract him.

They somehow managed to get Ran's nightshirt off and had stumbled their way back around to the side of the bed when there was another knock on the door.

"Oi, Kenny. Catch," Kit's voice called from the doorway.

Ken turned automatically and easily caught the tossed object. He stared at it uncomprehendingly for a moment before asking absently, "What's this for?"

Ran was also looking curiously at the bottle of oil and he shrugged in answer.

Suddenly Kit was in their room taking back the bottle of oil. "Get dressed," he commanded imperiously as the two of them blinked up at him.

"What?" Ken demanded coming back to himself and getting instantly angry. "Get out of here!"

"What do you mean, 'what's this for'?" Aidan asked coming through the door looking incredulous. "Didn't you pay attention when Pa sent us to the healers to learn about intimate relations?"

Ken felt himself blush hotly.

"Yes! I know the same things you do!" he cried. "I just haven't applied any of it!"

Aidan crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at him. "Well?" he demanded.

"Well, what? How is that supposed to help me now?" Ken exclaimed. "Do you see any girls in here?!"

A deep silence descended then which was finally broken by Ran who opened his wardrobe and took out his last clean outfit. Kit and Aidan took that as a signal and exited the room, although Ken could hear them out in the hallway arguing. He sighed and felt himself deflate. Then Ran kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's get dressed and go to breakfast," the red-head said softly.

And so began the most embarrassing mornings of Ken's life. After a tense and silent breakfast the two of them were sent to the healers' office for a lecture which included some rather crudely drawn diagrams on a slate board. Ken was further mortified when Ran requested some paper and a pen and proceeded to take copious notes, copied the diagrams, and accepted a copy of a book entitled "Pleasures Between Men: An Illustrated Guide to Coitus Positions". That's when Ken left the room, slamming the door on his way out only to run into Aidan and Kit in the hallway. He gave them a dark withering glare and stomped off.

Ran emerged a moment later.

"Where's Ken?" he asked.

"Ah...," Aidan started hesitantly.

"What have ya got there, Ranny?" Kit asked.

"My notes," Ran answered and held up the book, "and the healer loaned me this."

Aidan and Kit exchanged glances and the tall blond began to laugh.

Ran's eyes narrowed. "What's funny?" he asked.

"I'll go get Ken," Aidan said ignoring his companion and wisely swallowing his own smile. "Why don't you put those in your room and meet us in the paddock for a riding lesson."

Ran met his eyes briefly and nodded. Aidan was off down the hall less than a second later and Ran redirected his attention to Kit who was still chuckling.

"You took notes. That's priceless," he said. "You're not embarrassed at all, are ya?"

"Why should I be?" Ran asked turning his back on Aidan's companion and moving off down the hall. Behind him he heard Kit following. "It's not our fault no one saw to this element of our education. Rather remiss in my opinion, considering what everyone expects of us."

Kit was silent for half a minute and then said, "You're right."

They walked in silence for a few more moments and then Kit added, "Don't mind Ken though. He gets embarrassed easily and he's a hot head. Just like Aidan."

"Hn," Ran replied, though he had to wonder whether Ken was only behaving this way because of their current circumstances or whether this was his true nature. He hadn't been angry or hot headed when they were alone together on the mountain and it wasn't like he didn't have a good reason to be angry, but Ran was a little worried. Where had the sweet, docile Ken gone to? And would he ever return?

Ran sighed silently and continued on to their room with Kit trailing along behind him.

* * *

Ken leaned into the open space between the balustrades and watched the activity in the courtyard below. There were tradesmen making deliveries, servants coming and going from the house, the stables, and the barn, and men at arms watching everyone and everything. Including him, he noted, as they set two soldiers across the yard where they had him in their line of sight. As if the two behind him on either side of the door weren't enough.

"There you are," he heard Aidan's voice call from the doorway. He dropped his head down onto his arms and groaned. "Come on. We're gonna give Ran a ridin' lesson."

"No thanks."

"Come on, Ken," Aidan repeated coming up alongside him. "Get over it already. So what you didn't know what to do? Ran doesn't care. Let's go."

"No. Just leave me alone," Ken said turning to glare at his brother. "I just want to be alone. Okay?"

Aidan huffed and looked around at the soldiers, the people below, and the glorious clear blue sky. Ken turned back to staring glumly at the barn. It was across the open space of the courtyard tucked into a corner against the high wall. The hayloft was almost on a level with them and the silo roof towered above.

"Any idea how long you're gonna be like this, because I miss my little brother," Aidan stated.

"Maybe this is how I really am," Ken replied without moving.

Aidan ruffled his hair roughly making Ken wince.

"It's okay, brother. You stay here and have a good pout," he said, then added, "I agree with Ran about your hair."

"Just go!" Ken cried, lashing out with a fist.

Aidan jumped back out of range with a laugh. "We'll see you at dinner," he called as he headed back inside.

* * *

Aidan found Ran and Kit waiting for him in the great hall. Ran frowned when he saw that the taller red-head was alone.

"Ken isn't comin'?" Kit asked. He sounded surprised and Ran watched Aidan's reaction.

"No. He's up on the battlements sulking," he replied. "Best to leave him to it."

"Hunh," Kit commented.

Ran looked between them and then started for the back of the hall Aidan had just come from.

"Hey, Ranny, what about your riding lesson?" Kit called.

"Not without Ken," Ran replied without turning or stopping.

It took him a little while to find his way to the exact place where Ken was. There was more than one set of battlements and he needed to stop and ask directions more than once from servants. When at last he found his partner he couldn't resist the pull he felt inside himself to be at Ken's side.

Ran crossed the smallish balcony and didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Ken's waste, or press himself up against his back. He buried his face in the chocolate colored locks and breathed deep of Ken's scent. Ran felt some of the tension leave Ken's shoulders even as he felt himself relax.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No. Not really," Ken answered. "I'm just...thinkin'."

"Thinking what?" Ran asked.

Ken shook his head.

"Just...how different everything is," he answered. "And to think just a few weeks ago I was thinking how boring my life was, and wishing for change."

"Are you regretting it?" Ran asked.

"No," Ken answered with conviction. He turned in Ran's arms to face him. "No, but...I can't help thinking that you'd be safer...away from me."

Ran blinked at him.

"It's true, isn't it?" Ken asked.

"Yes, but if I'm away from you aren't I useless?" Ran countered.

"Doesn't it frighten you? Knowing you're suddenly responsible for the fate of the world?" Ken responded.

"Did it frighten you?"

"The idea that I wouldn't be able to do it did," Ken answered. "I used to have nightmares about it."

"As long as we're together we can't fail," Ran stated with conviction, but as he leaned forward to claim a kiss he became aware of the sound of running feet and someone shouting. He started to turn to look when a weight slammed into them both and they crashed onto the stone floor of the battlements.

* * *

Yoji arrived at the Eighth House by noon on the third day. He was stopped at the main gate, as was everyone else who sought entry, and asked what his business was. Since he was obviously not a tradesman he attracted the attention of almost every guardsman in the courtyard. The dubious looks intensified after he told them that he was a seer with an urgent message for Lord Couteau, but they allowed him to enter when he agreed to be searched and that he would leave his travel pack behind at the gate.

The search included a magical scan as well and when that proved his lack of potential he was shown into the House by one of the lower ranking soldiers. The young man stopped him in what looked like a large hall, all stones and archways with a large tapestry of the Eighth House coat-of-arms hanging high up on the back wall. As he looked around the soldier spoke with another guardsman, but in a different uniform.

"Wait here," the second one said giving Yoji an up and down look accompanied by a frown. "We'll tell the Lord you're here."

"Thanks," Yoji replied but the man was already moving away. He watched him disappear through a set of double doors at the back of the hall under the coat-of-arms. He blinked and his ghost was there, an urgent look in his eyes.

Yoji felt a shiver of apprehension.

He was running out of time.

The young soldier with him began speaking with one of the many servants passing in and out of the hall. When he did Yoji bolted for the double doors at the end. He heard shouts and the sounds of pursuit but ignored them.

Once through the doors he looked for his ghost and spotted him at the head of a long staircase in the smaller hall he'd just entered. Up the stairs he went as quickly as a life on the streets had taught him to go. Through the House he followed his ghost and through the House the guards followed him. Their shouts of warning not called loud enough to precede him.

Up, up, and out through the door, past two men standing watch over a red-head and a brunet leaning together against the stone wall.

Yoji put on a final burst of speed and slammed into the two just as the trailing group of soldiers cleared the doorway. The first arrow hit the stones just beyond his elbow. The second bounced off the battlements and stuck into the leg of one of the soldiers. The yells of the pursuing men changed in pitch and Yoji allowed himself a moment to breath.

He raised his head and met two pairs of startled eyes.

"Good afternoon, Gentlemen," he said and then passed out.


	17. Rediscovering the Past

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Rediscovering the Past**

Yoji sat in the study of Lord Couteau of the Eighth House and stuffed his face. He'd woken up on the floor of the hallway that led to the battlements surrounded by guards with a healer examining him, who pronounced he was suffering from exhaustion and hunger. His sarcastic reply that he hadn't eaten in two days had led to his present circumstances, a seat in a comfortable chair with a meal large enough to feed him for three days laid our before him.

Watching him from across the room was what appeared to be the entire Eighth family, their companions, several advisers, and a good portion of the guards who'd been chasing him. He ignored the entire lot of them except the two young men standing together behind the rest. They looked to be little more than boys, just beginning the changes that would leave them men. They also looked pale and frightened, especially the red-head, who had his arms around the brunet, but otherwise appeared whole and unharmed.

It felt strange to be seeing them in the flesh, to know with certainty that they really existed and his visions weren't just the imaginings of a deranged mind. Strange but also a relief.

He looked at the boys again and then focused on his food. For all he knew this would be his last meal and he meant to enjoy it.

"Have you eaten your fill?" Lord Couteau asked when he'd polished off nearly every scrap of food that had been laid before him.

"Thanks," he said with a nod and began picking his teeth.

The group as a whole looked slightly disturbed by his complete lack of decorum but he ignored that too. He had no intention of pretending to be someone he wasn't.

Lord Couteau cleared his throat.

"My men tell me you claim to be a seer," he said, "but we have no listing of your name in our official files."

"Not registered," Yoji said and the Lord's eyebrows rose. "Wasn't sure I was really having visions. For a long time I thought I was just crazy. What would think if you had dreams about two people you didn't even know?"

The Lord's eyes darted sideways toward the two boys, although they were standing behind him and out of his line of sight. Yoji nodded.

"Started when I was nine," he explained. "Near as I c'n figure that's about when they were born. Clever that, what you tried to do," he added and the Lord cleared his throat again.

Yoji smiled and looked down to study the newest hole in his left boot. As he did so he scanned the room again. So, not everyone present was in on the whole baby-swap idea. Well, he didn't see what difference it made now. The two were together and literally couldn't be separated. Not without sacrificing the renewal. He wondered if the boys knew. Given the likeness between the two red-heads he wondered how it could ever remain a secret.

"So, what convinced you that you weren't 'just crazy'?" Lord Couteau asked. "Since you've just saved their lives I assume you had a vision?"

"Yeah. A real nasty one too," Yoji said and met his eyes once more. "But what really convinced me was...," a movement to his left caught his eye and he saw that his ghost was back. A worried frown and a shake of the head had him reorganizing his thoughts. "I heard the Renewer found his true mate," he said. "Same morning I had my last vision. I figured I had to come and see. What was the worst that could happen? I'm proved a lunatic? Been called worse things."

His ghost smiled a bit and he looked back to the Lord of the House. The man was studying him with an uncertain frown, but anything he was about to say was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. At the Lord's call a soldier entered.

"Captain Penkin," Lord Couteau welcomed with a stern nod. "What news?"

"My Lord," the man said with a quick bow. "The shooter has not yet been apprehended, but we have several men following his trail. He gained access to the barn roof by a rope ladder hung down over the outside wall."

"So, someone who was already in here set it out for the assassin," the Lord said.

"It looks that way, my Lord," Captain Penkin nodded.

The Lord's face turned grim.

"Would everyone please excuse us? Captain, you and your men may remain, and Trevor. Someone find Commander Stenn for me please," he said and everyone started moving at once. "Boys, stay indoors. And someone please have Anna set up a guest room for Mr. Yoji."

That gave everyone pause, but one look at the Lord's face got them moving again and Yoji bowed to him on his way out.

"Thanks," he said with a grin.

"You saved my son's life. It is the least I can do," Lord Couteau answered gravely and waved him out.

When everyone was gone, but those who were asked to remain, they waited in silence, exchanging worried glances, until a knock at the door signaled the arrival of Commander Stenn, Sargent Crabtree, and Private Novy.

"Sir, permission to speak freely," Captain Penkin asked immediately.

"Go ahead."

"My Lord, how can you let him stay here?" the Captain demanded. "He could very well be in on the attempt with the assassin. In fact, the whole thing could be a set up to get him ingratiated with you."

"If that is so then I think they chose exactly the right person to carry it off," the Lord stated tiredly. "He's so completely the opposite of someone I would trust it'd be laughable under any other circumstances. No, Captain, I am quite certain that he is nothing more than what he has told us."

"At the very least, my Lord, he's a filthy vagrant that I wouldn't trust with my china," Penkin stated vehemently.

"Then it is a very good thing that your china isn't involved here," Lord Couteau snapped. "Gentlemen, an attempt has been made on my son's life. An attempt that would have been successful if it hadn't been for that seer. What I want to know is how this happened? With my wards and the magic of the Seat, how did those arrows get through?"

"My Lord, the arrows were found to be enspelled. A blood curse set to work against your wards," Commander Stenn answered. "It is as I feared. They are powerful, they are prepared. The Seat magic may not be enough to stop them."

Lord Couteau released a shaky breath. "Then what do you suggest we do?" he asked.

"I think the young men should be moved, my Lord. As quickly and quietly as we can," Commander Stenn suggested.

"To the First House," Lord Jason stated.

"My Lord, they have the best chance of protecting them. The royal family has by far the greatest potential and under them some of the most knowledgeable and powerful wizards in Engumi."

"And how do we know that some of those wizards don't serve this evil?" Lord Jason countered.

"My Lord..."

"No. No, Commander. Although I appreciate your suggestion and loyalty to the crown, I know my own Household. The boys will be safer here where everyone is known to us," Lord Couteau said abruptly cutting off any argument. "We will increase our vigilance and strengthen our wards. If the First House wizards have any ideas in that regard I'll be glad to listen to them."

Commander Stenn and Captain Penkin exchanged pensive looks, but both nodded.

"Aye, my Lord."

"For now we'll keep the boys inside under guard. No one is allowed in or out of the House that isn't personally cleared by myself or either of you. That should do for the time being," the Lord said. "Commander Stenn, I want you and Captain Penkin to assign officers from both of your units to take the same rounds. Perhaps our enemy has seen some flaw in our defenses that we ourselves haven't seen."

"Aye, my Lord."

"Gentlemen, I fear this is the start of what could be a long siege. We can not afford to fail to protect those two boys. One kidnapping was one too many," Lord Jason said with a weary sigh. "With any luck that seer will be able to provide us with some insights."

Captain Penkin stiffened but remained silent.

"You're dismissed," Lord Jason said and waved toward the door.

The two military men bowed and filed from the room with their officers in tow.

"Do you think we stand a chance, Trev?" Lord Jason asked wearily when everyone else was gone.

"There's always a chance, Jase," his paired companion said claiming a seat on the corner of his desk. "But to be honest, this one looks slim. They got through your wards. By the gods, I didn't think there was anything that could do that."

"Neither did I," Lord Jason admitted. "Neither did I."

* * *

Yoji stretched, yawned, and continued to follow the four young men up through the House. The taller of the two red-heads and the blond were arguing softly about arrows and wards and whether or not the other two would be taken away or not. Occasionally the short brunet would put in a comment, but the other red-head remained silent, never releasing his hold on the brunet. Yoji could sense the waves of fear rolling off him. Apparently things had just become real for the skinny one. Funny that they hadn't while they were missing.

Yoji shook his head. Kids.

A throat clearing behind him had Yoji turning to find a slightly startled and worried looking servant nervously stepping from foot to foot.

"If...a-hem...if S-sir would please follow me," she said then curtsied quickly.

Yoji smirked before glancing back at the four young men he'd been following. They all looked alarmed to find him behind them. Shaking his head again he turned back to the servant.

"Lead on," he said.

The servant curtsied again and hastened away back down the hall.

"Gentlemen," he said over his shoulder then slunk off after the retreating uniformed figure.

"I didn't hear him following us," one of the young men said.

Yoji rolled his eyes. Kids.

The room he was shown to was larger than the one he'd lived in his entire life at the rooming house, but probably small by the Eighth House's standards. Still it would more than suit his needs for the short time he intended to stay. His ghost was standing by the window when he arrived, but Yoji ignored him. He thanked the servant, closed the door, and moved over to his belongings which were set on the floor by the bed. He stood for a moment in silent contemplation before meeting the transparent eyes of his spook.

"I won't be needing any of this anymore...will I?" he asked softly.

The spirit seemed to hesitate for a moment then gently shook its head.

Yoji released a long sigh.

"Okay," he said, but before he could continue there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in."

The nervous young servant was back looking even more fidgety than before.

"If Sir wouldn't mind," she began, proffering an armful of material, "my Lord and Lady Couteau have requested your presence at dinner, and they humbly offer a selection of...of...um..."

"I get it," Yoji grinned. "My togs aren't up to snuff. Sure. Put it on the bed."

"Thank you, Sir," the young woman said with a curtsy, then set the pile of clothing down and beat a hasty retreat, just remembering to curtsy again on her way out the door.

Yoji chuckled and glanced at his ghost.

"Guess I better wash up," he said, moving around the bed to the wash basin, pitcher and towel set on the small dresser. He stripped as he went but didn't bother picking up his clothes. Let one of Lord Couteau's stuffed shirts do it after he was gone.

After pouring out some water he glanced up at the wall and discovered a small glass mirror hung there. As he caught his own reflection in it he was struck by a vision so powerful it rocked him backwards. Only his quick reflexes kept him from falling as he grabbed and held onto the dresser.

 _He was in a room, a stone room. But it wasn't him, not exactly. And he wasn't alone. Someone else was there, someone familiar..._

 _"Omi...what have you discovered?"_

 _"The good news or the bad news?"_

 _"Bad, first, please."_

 _"You were right. They've been ahead of us for...well, centuries. They knew about the Sacred Flame, obviously, but more than that..."_

 _"Go on."_

 _"They must've known how it was created, and by whom. I suspect that Kase's interference may have saved Ken's life."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Five hundred years ago the Sacred Flame should have been renewed by Marrik of the Second House, but he died."_

 _"In an accident."_

 _"Was it really an accident? And the law against twins. Was one unfortunate incident really enough to change the law of the land? It shouldn't have been. There were protections in place, and they worked the way they were meant to. No, I believe there was definite influence insidiously worming itself into the outcome of past events. Which means they've been at this a long time. And having just lost again, they'll be more determined than ever to win next time. You must admit that it was sheer luck that saved us."_

 _"It was a close thing, yes. What's the good news?"_

 _A bright smile caught the light briefly as it flashed._

 _"We know when they'll try again. And...well, I have an idea on how to...not stop them exactly, but expose them."_

 _"Do tell."_

 _"It's important to remember what's at stake here. Four thousand years ago this land was...ruled? I'm not sure that's the right word...more like controlled, by something so powerful, so ruthless and dark that the families that had settled here put aside their differences, stopped feuding, and joined together to cast a spell powerful enough to create a whole new kind of magic; one designed with the sole purpose of caging up and containing...well, whatever it was that was tormenting them. According to the histories of the Sisterhood all those that participated in the spell died in the casting of it. Everyone except the first creator of the Sacred Flame, his mate, and the first Sister to receive the spark, the Vessel. Thirteen heads of the ruling Households, and they died, Yotan."_

 _"Go on, Omi."_

 _"As we know, their sacrifice worked. However, it has been hypothesized that...well, there seems to have been some unintended consequences."_

 _"Such as?"_

 _"Apparently it wasn't intended that the Renewer be...mated...with his partner. The necessity of a physical bond was unforeseen, and came as quite a shock."_

 _"Heh-heh. I imagine it did."_

 _"And...this seems incredible, but...some suggestion has been made that the original spell cast on the first Renewer, I mean the Creator and his mate, changed them."_

 _"How?"_

 _"They used Soul magic, according to one source. Ever heard of it?"_

 _"...Yes..."_

 _"Forbidden."_

 _"Yes."_

 _A deep sigh._

 _"In essence...at their deepest, most spiritual level, the Renewer and his mate...are always Ken and Ran, or Ran and Ken. Their souls are the **only** ones that are capable of creating the Sacred Flame."_

 _"How is this good news?"_

 _"Well, we know **when** this mysterious group will strike next, and technically we know **who** their targets will be."_

 _"Ah...Omi..."_

 _"I know, Yotan. What I am suggesting is forbidden. Against every law and scripture, and that it will cost us more than our lives. But..."_

 _"But they must be stopped, these movers in dark. They are well informed, well armed, and carefully hidden. They moved against us while we were ignorant of their existence. If they realize our focus has shifted to them..."_

 _"They'll disappear completely, until..."_

 _"Five hundred years from now."_

 _"There are four Great Houses that have yet to have twins as First Born. In another two thousand years the cycle will begin again."_

 _"What's your plan?"_

 _"You know magic far better than I...but, I found **this**..."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"It'll take some time to make preparations, but..."_

 _"Yes. This will do nicely."_

Yoji snapped back to the present with a violent gasp and sunk to the floor breathing in deep lung-fulls of air. He could feel it now, the magic crawling under his skin. Traveling along lines inscribed on his body...his previous body...so long ago. He'd never been able to feel magic before and yet...it felt so familiar. Like the return of a long lost friend.

Looking up at his ghost...no, at Omi...he could see the lines of power running across his form too, under his transparent coat and shirt.

"Heh...we really did it, didn't we, Omichi?"

The ghost beamed a smile at him and nodded.

"Then let's make it count."


	18. Risking it All

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Risking it All**

Ran managed to make it through the afternoon and dinner without giving in to the panic that had been slowly building in him since the attempt on Ken's life. For some reason he couldn't fathom he'd been less worried about their safety when they'd been alone on the mountain. No, not less. The worry had been there but it had been different. On the mountain he'd been certain that they'd be safe once they made contact with Ken's family, that once they were found they'd be protected.

It'd been a horrible realization when the arrows had struck. They weren't safe, and weren't likely to be safe, not anywhere.

He'd forced himself to release Ken during dinner, had to so they could eat, but he'd moved his chair as close to Ken as he could. They could've shared a plate if they'd needed to.

No one had said anything, not even Ken who patiently allowed his clinging and silently tried to reassure him with touches and small tight smiles. Ken didn't seem to be as shocked as he was and Ran wondered if it was simply that he'd been living with... **all this** his whole life. The expectations, the glances, the deference, and the fear. Ran shivered.

He was aware of his mother sitting on his other side at dinner, quietly prompting him to eat. Her gentle touches to his hair, arm, and back were soothing but not enough to disspell the hard core of terror that had seized hold of him.

He made it through dinner, but afterward he grabbed Ken, made a hesitant stuttering apology, and dragged his companion off to their room where he locked the door and pulled the drapes.

They weren't safe. Not anywhere.

Ran blinked as he realized he was standing in the middle of their room wrapped in Ken's surprisingly strong embrace. He realized he'd been shaking when he started to relax under Ken's gentle ministrations. His companion was rubbing circles across his back with one hand and softly humming into his ear.

Ran sighed and felt the last of his tension leave him.

"Better?" Ken asked.

"Much. Thank you," Ran answered, not moving from the offered comfort.

"You understand now," Ken stated.

"Yes," Ran sighed. "What are we going to do?"

He felt Ken's spine stiffen and wasn't surprised when he pulled back to look up into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked, clearly confused. "What can we do?"

Ran sighed again and gripped Ken's shoulders.

"We don't have to blindly follow the dictates of your father, or anyone else," he stated, not sure where his argument was taking him. "We have choices."

Ken's eyebrows rose up to his hairline then he frowned.

"Like what?"

"Well...we could leave," Ran said just as the thought occurred to him.

"What? And go where? The First House?" Ken said incredulously. "My father's right. We're better off here where we at least know everyone."

"That didn't stop someone from assisting in the attack on you," Ran stated angrily. "You expect me to live here when any minute you could drop dead?!"

Ken blinked in surprise and paled. Ran pulled the younger man against him again and held him tightly.

"When we were on the mountain and shielding no one knew where we were," Ran said grabbing hold of the one comforting thought he had. "We could do that again. We could leave. Go anywhere. Hide."

"But we're tagged," Ken countered without any real fight in his voice.

"And you're a shaper."

"But...won't we have to use our magic to renew the Flame?" Ken asked, pushing out of Ran's hold enough to face him again. "They'll find us then, won't they?"

"That's it," Ran said suddenly seizing on an idea so perfect it was almost ridiculous. "We'll go north to the Sisterhood."

"Hunh?'

"Only those sworn to the Flame may enter the Sacred Chamber," Ran said with certainty. "We'll go to the **one** place where no one else can follow us. We'll Renew the Flame from right inside the Sacred Chamber itself."

"Okay," Ken muttered, looking far from convinced.

"What? It's perfect."

"As long as the nuns don't object to us having sex in their Temple," Ken stated turning beet red.

"How can they object to the Renewal?" Ran asked.

Ken pouted.

"The least we can do is go and ask them," Ran said, and Ken finally nodded in agreement.

"Okay," he said.

A knock at their door interrupted them. Ken opened it to reveal Yoji, the seer that had saved his life. Surprisingly, Ken stepped aside and let the man enter without question. Ran frowned and pulled the brunet back into his embrace.

"Gentlemen," the seer said and offered what appeared to be a perfectly executed formal bow.

"What do you want?" Ran demanded.

"To be of service," Yoji answered with an easy smile.

"How?"

"In any way I can," but his expression suggested he had a specific something in mind.

"Why should we trust you?" Ran asked.

"I've already saved your lives once. I swear, should the need arise, I shall do so again, sacrificing myself if necessary. My life, such as it is, is yours'," Yoji stated.

"Our survival is at stake," Ran stated. "And that of the Sacred Flame."

"Very true," Yoji nodded.

"We aren't safe here," Ran continued.

"You aren't safe anywhere," Yoji nodded again.

"We intend to leave," Ran said.

"Then please allow me to be your guide," the seer said with another bow. "I would suggest due north. Take the trade routes straight through the Barrier Mountains to the Sisterhood's temple."

"Yes," Ran said, wondering why such an obvious plan hadn't occurred to Ken's father or any of the other nobility.

"We should leave as soon as possible," Yoji said conversationally. "How soon can you be ready?"

And leave they had.

In retrospect it was probably one of the stupidest things Ken had ever agreed to do, and most certainly Ran had never done anything more harebrained...except maybe run out into an ally full of thugs intent on kidnapping and most likely killing him.

Ken shook his head violently and tried to focus on where he was putting his feet. He was a lot less comfortable tripping over them in front of Yoji than he had been in front of Ran while they'd been on the mountain. And he was in no doubt that the seer would see. Very little got past the man, like the fact that Ken was a shaper for example.

They'd been more than a little surprised when the seer had even known about tagging and that if he tried Ken could reshape the tags. For someone without an ounce of magical potential he seemed to know an awful lot about it, and what the two of them were capable of in particular. Ken found it more than a little unsettling that a total stranger had been having visions specifically about them his whole life, but if Ran minded he was keeping it to himself.

Once the tags were shifted onto their bedposts, it proved surprisingly easy to get out of the Great House and off the grounds. Yoji, either by use of his sight or other means, had led them straight through the holes in the guards' patrols. He knew the easiest route through the woods around the estate, and the old farmer's track though the fields. They'd made very good time despite the dark, and the unfamiliar terrain.

Ken was vaguely embarrassed that he'd never traveled the Couteau estate before. He felt as though he should be leading them, and knew if Aidan or Kit were there they'd be able to. But neither Ran nor Yoji had mentioned it, and Ken was loath to bring it up himself. Still he did wish it were daylight so he could see it properly.

"How do you know where to go?" Ran's voice suddenly broke the heavy silence about them.

"A friend is helping me," Yoji answered without looking back.

Ken could almost hear Ran's thoughtful frown.

"A friend?" he asked softly.

"What? Don't you think I have any?" Yoji replied with a chuckle.

"Shouldn't we be quiet?" Ken asked tensely.

"Nah. We're okay as long as we're not too loud," Yoji said.

"Just why are you helping us? Because of the Flame?" Ran asked, but to Ken it sounded like a demand for information.

"Partly," the seer replied. "And this will get worse before it gets better. I meant it, what I said about you not being safe anywhere. You two, you can't hide from these people. Not this time."

"This time?" Ran asked.

Ken suddenly felt very afraid. He felt exposed, which they were, out in the open world without any protection but their shields...again. Beside him Ran reached out and caught up his hand, squeezing tightly, as if he knew what Ken was feeling.

"You'll just have to trust me," Yoji said. "And yourselves. Use what you have."

"Who are they? This group?" Ran asked, squeezing Ken's hand again.

"Not sure. We never found out. Hopefully after tomorrow it won't matter," Yoji answered.

"What happens tomorrow?" Ran asked.

"It gets scary," Yoji muttered and Ken felt Ran shiver as he did himself. The seer stopped walking suddenly and turned to look at them, then grinned. His teeth flashed in what little moonlight there was. "Not to worry, boys, we have a plan. Come on."

With that he strode off through the low grass of the field.

"Why did we follow him?" Ran asked softly.

"It felt right," Ken answered, but he was far from certain it was.

"He said a friend was helping him, and that they have a plan," Ran whispered. "I think...I think we should trust him."

Ken glanced at his companion in the dark.

"Okay," he whispered.

They quickened their pace to catch up with the seer.

Ran and Ken spent the next hour or so talking as they traveled. Despite his initial reluctance to speak they eventually managed to get their new friend to open up about himself. Where he lived and how he'd earned his living was very interesting to them, and so far beyond either boys' experience that it bordered on the exotic.

They shared their lives with him as well, but he seemed to know quite a bit about them. It did make Ran shiver to think that someone, a stranger, had been watching him since birth. But when he realized that that's what Ken had been living with his whole life he felt bad for feeling bad.

Somehow Ken cajoled their new friend into relating some of his more colorful adventures. Yoji had lived a rather interesting and daring life. None of which had anything to do with his visions.

"So," Ran ventured after a particularly hair raising tale, "have all your visions been about us?"

"All but one," Yoji answered.

"One?" Ken asked.

"Yeah."

"So, you didn't know they were visions?" Ran pressed when it became clear that the seer wasn't going to say anything else.

"We all learned the same things in school," he drawled from directly ahead of them on the dirt road. "If you had a dream one night about a red-head named Ran and a brunet named Ken, what would you have thought? Dreamin' 'bout your last history lesson, right? Then imagine it keeps happening. And the Ran and Ken you see in your sleep are livin' different lives from what you were taught. Eventually you either accept that what you're seein' is real or you accept that you're mad. Either way ya gotta eat."

Ran nodded his agreement into the dark, then resumed silently watching the man.

"And to think, we spent all that time on the mountain trying to get home," Ken muttered from beside him. "I do like bein' out though." Then after a pause he added, "Do you think once the Flame is renewed everyone will just leave us alone?"

"That would be nice," Ran said.

"If you could do anything what would you do?" Ken asked.

"Read," Ran said with a smirk. Ken really was just too cute.

"Well, that sounds exciting," Ken muttered, sounding like it was anything but.

Ran suppressed a chuckle.

"What would you do?" he asked.

"Explore," Ken answered immediately. "I want to go everywhere and see everything."

In front of them Yoji started to chuckle.

"Somethings never change," he said with a laugh. "Ken, I'm sure you'll enjoy many adventures, and Ran, there are great libraries all over the world. May you find them all."

Ran stared at the dark figure walking steadily down the road before them. For just a moment, not for the first time, the lanky seer had changed. He'd been...someone else, but still someone that Ran felt he knew and trusted. He wondered, not for the first time, what exactly was going on. He was certain that things were happening, events were in motion in a very determined and controlled way, but the pattern was beyond him. He wondered if he'd ever know.

"We'll have to stop at some point," he said divorcing the other thoughts from his mind.

"I know," Yoji said. "But I'm hoping to get a few more miles away before we do. We've only got until dawn, maybe a little after, before you're missed. The further we can get the better."

"What'll we do during the day?" Ken asked.

"Sleep," Yoji answered. "They'll be searching during the day. Both sides. During the day we hide and rest. We'll travel at night."

"What about tonight?" Ran asked. "We've already been up all day. And it's been...stressful."

"Yeah. A few more miles, another hour or so, and then we can rest," Yoji acknowledged Ran's point. "I promise."

"Hn."

Ran began wondering again when Yoji started chuckling.

Several hours later they stumbled to a halt in a small copse. Yoji had pushed them hard, keeping them moving with as few short breaks as he could. By the time they stopped they were practically asleep on their feet, their steady pace reduced to a stumbling shamble.

Dawn was still several hours away but Yoji knew the boys just couldn't go any further. He just hoped that they'd gotten far enough away to give their plan a chance to work. As he'd hoped Omi had led them faultlessly, without so much as a twig or rock for the boys to trip over. In the dark the ghost was even easier to see, as was the silver thread that connected them. The magic inside them was getting stronger, waking up, itching to be released.

"Not yet," he muttered to himself as he searched among the trees for a relatively flat area where the kids could stretch out. "Over here, Boys."

While they stumbled through the underbrush he unrolled one of the blankets they'd brought with them and laid it out. Then with a soft chuckle he pulled the young men over and helped them settle down and covered them with another blanket.

"I'll keep watch," he said but noticed that they were already asleep. Sighing, he rose and looked around for something to use for cover. The trees overhead weren't completely bare anymore, but the new leaves didn't offer the concealment that a full canopy would. As he moved carefully through the little wood Omi appeared in the field on the far side and beckoned.

Yoji joined him quickly and the ghost motioned down into a shallow culvert hidden by low growing shrubs.

Tight lipped Yoji dropped into it and lay as flat as he could. Omi stood above him in the field and turned to watch the copse containing the boys.

"Omi," he said softly, causing the spirit to glance down at him. "Swear to me that this is gonna work."

The ghost smiled a small smile and nodded once, firmly.

"Right. How long do we have?"

Omi shook his head, then turned his attention back to the copse which was little more than a darker spot in the dark, and Yoji figured he'd better get some sleep while he still could. He was out almost instantly.

It seemed only seconds later that he was awakened by a loud noise out in the field. Carefully sitting up to peer through the scrub around the edge of little culvert Yoji felt his eyes widen. Pulled right up next to the copse was a wagon lit by torches rather than light balls. As he watched at least ten men jumped out and deployed themselves in a very military way around the small woods and the wagon. Then Captain Penkin and his first Lieutenant hopped out and headed into the trees.

Yoji made himself stay still, certain that at that moment, even something as quick as ducking back down would attract the mens' eagle eyed gazes. Surprised yelps issued from the small clump of trees but didn't last long. The magic under his skin itched at the use of binding spells and again he forced himself not to move.

One of the hunters called out and the three that had been between Yoji and the wagon moved into the copse. Omi appeared beside the wagon almost the instant they disappeared behind it, and Yoji moved. Years of having to be quiet and quick served him well as he dashed noiselessly across the open ground and rolled under the wagon in a flash.

Once under the wagon he was at a bit of a loss for a second, not sure what to do next. Movement inside the trees motivated him. He quickly undid his belt, lifted his hips and fastened it around a metal rod that looked like part of the undercarriage of the wagon. Then he slid his legs over another such rod and grabbed a third one that was over his head. It was not easy or comfortable, and he doubted his belt was up to the task of holding his weight, although he was greatly relieved he was still wearing the burrowed and superiorly made clothes from the Eighth House. All he could really do was hope that the ride would be short, but he didn't put much stock in his luck.

As soon as everyone was back in the wagon it took to the skies and headed due north, right over the Barrier Mountains toward the boarder, and straight into the frozen air of an early spring night thousands of feet above the ground. He hoped his chattering teeth didn't alert anyone to his presence.

Surprisingly, luck was on his side for once. They'd done something to the horses and the wagon, and a journey that should have taken an hour at least was completed in a number of minutes. Yoji was unspeakably glad when the wheels set down and clattered to a stop on a flat bed of rock outside a cave. He could only see it because of the torches marking the entrance, but what he could see looked carved. A place that had been prepared, and with the speed of their arrival no chances were being taken now that the Renewer and his mate were in their hands.

It took several minutes for the men to unload the boys, which they did none too gently, and all of that time for Yoji to convince his frozen fingers to unlock from the metal bar. By the time he'd let go the wagon was moving again but it still took several minutes for him to fumble his belt free. When he did he dropped unceremoniously onto the rock shelf and lay there as the wagon moved over him.

Rolling over and taking stock, he realized his luck once more. He'd managed to deposit himself several yards past the ring of torch light and it was easy to lope unseen over to the wall of the mountain as it rose to tower above him.

As he took stock of himself his ghost appeared, just past a guard that was more interested in his bootlace than his job. With the flash of a smile Omi inclined his head toward the man.

Yoji wondered if his grin showed in the dark.


	19. From Out of the Darkness

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Yoji's Sacrifice**

Ken bit down hard on the inside of his mouth in an effort to keep from screaming. They'd been caught and bound. He could no longer feel Ran, nor could he hear or see. Rough hands manhandled him as he staggered through a darkness so complete he began to wonder if he was somehow dreaming that he was walking. Then he'd trip and fall to the hard ground, or stumble into something sharp, and know that he wasn't dreaming.

When finally he was halted and shoved down onto the cold floor he forced himself to take deep slow breaths. He made himself as calm as he could before slowly, gently drawing up his potential to work away at the spells that bound him. He'd guessed that his magic, unlike others, would be able to withstand the powerful binding spells, or at least undo them. Almost from the moment they'd been cast on him his own magic had been keening for release. Yoji had told them to use what they knew and at last he was able to.

But he still had to be careful. Even if those who'd captured them hadn't tagged him to monitor his potential they'd surely notice if he was suddenly free. He needed to ease his bonds, not destroy them.

Ken drew up his magic to reveal the binding spells. He'd never been taught them, but he could easily read the threads of power and see how they were connected. After careful consideration he decided which part he would alter and changed the part of the spell that kept him deaf. Instantly his ears were filled with the sound of aged voices arguing out of the endless dark.

"Why have you brought us both of them?" the first voice demanded.

Was that a woman?

"We only need the Renewer."

A man?

"The mate is useless to us."

A second man.

"If you please, my Lords, my Lady."

Captain Penkin?! Why was the captain of his father's personal guard here?

"There is some uncertainty about which lad is the actual Renewer," the Captain's voice said.

"What do you mean?" asked the old woman's voice. "You have served in the Eighth House since long before the twins were born."

"Surely you know Lord Couteau's son," one of the old men added.

"I do know which one was said to be the Renewer, and raised as such in Lord Couteau's House, but now I am in some doubt," Captain Penkin's voice said. He sounded nervous and Ken found himself biting down hard on his own tongue to remind himself to keep silent.

"Explain," demanded the other old man.

"This boy," rough fingers suddenly dug painfully into his hair and yanked his head back causing Ken to cry out despite himself, "was said to be the Renewer. But this one," a sharp cry from beside him sent his heart racing in relief as he recognized Ran's voice. Ran was still alive. They were still together. "He also uses the magic of the Eighth Seat, and bears a striking resemblance to Couteau's heir. It has been rumored that there was a plot to protect the Renewer carried out by the Lord and Lady themselves, one revealed to no one, not even their most loyal retainers. If that is so and we choose the wrong boy then once again we lose the opportunity to release and control the Master."

There was silence for several minutes which passed like hours to a tensely listening Ken. He was fairly quivering by the time the old lady finally spoke.

"This bears some consideration."

"We must think on what to do," one of the old men said.

"There is time," agreed the other.

"Remove them from our sight," the old lady commanded. "Leave them bound. We can not risk losing them again."

"As you wish," Captain Penkin's voice said from close behind him, then Ken felt hands grabbing his shoulders and he was pulled to his feet again.

Although he allowed himself a growl he remembered not to struggle as he was dragged along once more. He was supposed to be frightened, and he was, but now that he knew they'd been betrayed he was also angry.

They were brought down what felt like a long hall and up some steps, then dragged down along another corridor before finally being shoved roughly in through a door which slammed shut behind them. What sounded like a heavy lock clicked loudly on the other side.

Ken waited a few minutes before dismantling and casting off completely the spell binding his hearing. When after a few more minutes that failed to cause an alarm he ruthlessly tore apart the spell blinding his eyes and blinked into the dim light of the small bare cell. It was made entirely of stone except for the wooden door.

Ran lay beside him unmoving.

Ken burned through the binding on his wrists, but found them also bound by rope which didn't survive being shaped into tissue. Then he began to work on Ran who flinched away from him and started kicking.

"Shhh! Shhh! It's me!" he whispered urgently even as he worked to undo the spells. It was harder to unwind them from someone else. It didn't feel as natural, so Ken reached out and forced open their connection so Ran would know it was him.

The red-head calmed almost instantly and Ken began again. He placed his hands upon Ran's eyes and read the spell there, then worked to undo it. When that was done Ran lay blinking up at him with eyes full of relief and fear. It took him several minutes more to unbind his ears and arms and then to set loose his potential. When he was finally finished they clung to each other, shaking with fear, anger and exhaustion.

"You reshaped the spells, didn't you?" Ran asked in a tight whisper.

"Yeah," Ken answered with a tired sigh. "Was harder than I thought."

"But...how did you...with your magic bound?" Ran asked fighting against his shivers.

"Not sure," Ken replied. "I think my magic changed the binding spell as they placed it. It felt strange. I had to keep myself from getting free until now. But freeing you has worn me out."

Ran didn't reply but held him closer and Ken noticed he was shaking.

"They're going to kill us, aren't they?" he asked.

"Probably. But we have some time," Ken said pressing into his partner's thin frame.

"What do you mean?"

"They're not sure which of us is the true Renewer," Ken said. "I guess in a weird way our parents' plan worked after all. We have time to escape."

Under his arms Ken felt Ran stop shaking and nod.

"Then let's go," he said.

Before either of them could move there was a noise from the corridor, and the sound of the lock releasing. Both young men tensed, then relaxed when Yoji's face appeared around the door. When he saw them he smiled curiously.

"How did you get free?" he asked.

"Ken," Ran answered.

"Well done," their new friend said and motioned them out into the hall where they discovered he had hold of a lantern.

Ken found his legs were a little wobbly and Ran had to assist him.

"Time for you two to go," Yoji said as they joined him.

"What about you?" Ran asked with a frown.

"And where were you? How did you get free?" Ken added.

Yoji shushed him with a gesture and led them further down the short corridor that led to their cell, then up a flight of stone steps. At the top of the steps the seer led them straight through two interconnected rooms and into a third.

"Where are we?" Ran asked, still assisting Ken but taking a good look around.

"North of the Barrier Mountains on the boarder between Engumi and the lands watched over by the Sisterhood of the Sacred Flame," Yoji answered. "We are inside the enclave of the Elders. The leaders of the group who wish to extinguish the Sacred Flame and the very people I've been seeking."

At the back of the room was an opening in the wall which led outside onto a shelf of rock.

"Carved inside one of the Guardian Peaks, probably thousands of years ago. Hidden right on our doorstep," Yoji said. "We probably flew right past this without giving it a second thought."

Ran and Ken glanced from the view of a starlit mountainside and the plains beyond to stare at Yoji. He wasn't making any sense...again, but didn't appear to notice their curiosity. Instead of reacting to their stares he blew out his lantern and set it aside.

"I wasn't captured," he explained. "I followed you here. Five hundred years ago they tried to steal the Sacred Flame, and we knew they would try again. Despite everything we tried we could find no trace of them, so we decided to wait."

"You mean, you're part of a secret society set up to stop...the other secret society?" Ken asked wide eyed.

Yoji chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I'm just an old friend who promised to keep you safe and took steps in order to do so," he said. "Now, can you make a shield?"

Ken looked worried but Ran nodded.

"Get as far down the cliff face as you can. When you feel the mountain start to shake make your shield. Hopefully you'll be thrown clear, if not the shield should protect you," Yoji said. "Now get going."

"Wait. Wait. What do you mean the mountain will start to shake? What about you?" Ken asked, grabbing his sleeve.

"Don't worry about me. Get yourselves to safety," Yoji said pulling free. "Now. Before we're caught."

"Come on, Ken," Ran said maneuvering him out onto the shelf of rock.

Ken glanced back at their friend but couldn't see him inside the dark of the room. After a few seconds he gave up and started helping Ran search for the best way down.

Inside the room Prince Yohji watched as the two boys climbed down and disappeared over the edge into the night.

"May all the gods keep you safe," he muttered, then turned to head back into the enclave. Omi's shade stood beside the door looking determined and Yohji grinned at him. "Let's put an end to this, shall we?"

They passed through the rooms and down the stairs unmolested. When they reached the corridor outside Ran and Ken's cell Yohji collected the sword from the guard he'd killed and kept going. He dispatched two more before reaching the wide hall that led into the central chamber. There he acquired one of the long gray robes the chief priests wore and strolled casually straight into the central chamber itself.

He'd seen it earlier when he'd followed Ran and Ken's captors as they'd dragged the boys inside. He'd been prepared to free them then and rush the elders, but he was glad he'd hesitated. It eased his mind knowing the boys would escape unscathed...hopefully.

Those inside the large chamber were huddled together before the carved circles that surrounded the elders. The three knelt inside on silk cushions. Runes written in blood filled the space between the circles creating a barrier that kept the elders safe and the time within stationary.

As he passed by one of the many oil lamps lit throughout the chamber Yohji picked it up and blew out the flame.

The group before the elders still hadn't noticed him when he heard shouts from the hall and the pounding of feet. Without slowing he joined the group outside the circles, whose members were starting to look around in confusion. He pushed into their ranks and poured the oil onto the floor, onto the runes.

"What's happening out there?" the old lady asked trying to peer past her own people.

"Search the fortress! The Renewer and his mate are gone!" Yohji heard someone cry from the entrance to the chamber.

"What?!" the three elders cried as he drew his sword across the floor. The tip sparked, igniting the oil which burned away the runes, opening the circles.

The barrier broke with a tremendous clap. The power released threw the priests and blood wizards backward even as Yohji raised his sword and sliced through the maelstrom, stepping over the lines and into the circle.

"Now it is done," he said dropping his cloak and shirt to the floor. The tattoos on his skin glowed a furious red and he felt it as Omi passed through him, matching the tattoos on their chests and releasing the power hidden inside. The full power of a last surviving son of the First House.

He heard the elders scream and then everything was light and nothing more.

* * *

Ran dragged Ken down the side of the mountain as fast as he dared to go. They'd managed to find a trail and were more than half way to the plains below when they felt the tremor, a deep trembling from inside the stone. Without a second thought Ran created a shield around them, one perfectly round as he'd made over the river.

"We'll roll," Ken cried.

"I know, but...," he didn't get a chance to finish.

The entire mountain top erupted in a blast of magic so powerful it tore the stone asunder and sent them soaring out over the plain. As they flew they looked behind them and gaped. The entire mountain peak and most of one side were gone. Large chunks of rock fell from the sky as a giant cloud of dust billowed up into the night.

"Yoji," Ken murmured then gasped as their shield touched down and he felt Ran's grasp falter. Ken fed what little strength he had into Ran and together they kept the shield intact until it had slowed to a stop. As it broke and vanished they dropped to the ground, staring back toward the mountain. There wasn't much to see. The cloud of dust was settling back down over it, obliterating what little view the starlight would have afforded them. "Oh, Yoji," Ken said softly, full of grief for a man he'd only known less than twenty-four hours.

"He did it for us," Ran whispered, wrapping his arms protectively around the brunet beside him.

Ken sniffed loudly and wiped at his tears. "What did he mean, an old friend? What was he sayin', Ran?"

"I don't know," the red-head answered, shaking his head. "But we can't let his sacrifice go to waste. Come on."

He struggled to his feet and pulled Ken up beside him.

"I'm...tired," Ken mumbled, leaning heavily on Ran who in turn leaned heavily on him.

"We have to find cover," Ran sighed, making himself take a step forward, then another, and another.

Together they stumbled off across the plain into the night.


	20. The End

Warning: Fantasy, PG, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **First Born of the Eighth House**

 **Chapter Twenty:**

Private Novy sat alert astride his old gray mare. Although they'd been in the air since dawn he didn't feel the least fatigued. He, as well as every other soldier present, were driven by adrenalin and dread.

Lord Couteau had roused them in the middle of the night in a state of near panic. He'd felt his son's magic from a great distance. When their room was checked it was found empty, and Captain Penkin was also absent along with three of his lieutenants. The rest of the Eighth House personal guard was accounted for and claimed to have no idea where their Captain had gone to. By the time they and the garrison from the First House were assembled in the courtyard the Lord felt his son's magic again followed immediately by a release of power so great that anyone with even a hint of potential felt it, including Private Novy.

It had come from a great distance. Too great for the boys to get to in the short time they'd been gone. At least on foot. And no one had sensed the Gate being used, so that left only one conclusion.

A conclusion confirmed by their arrival a few hours later at the sight of what must have been a massive explosion. One of the lesser peaks at the fore of the Guardian Mountains was more than half gone. Obliterated. When they'd arrived the dust had still been in the air, and no one had been surprised to find more than half of the First House garrison set to guard the Sisterhood in the air around what was left of the single peak.

For his own part Private Novy had been glad to see them. Their commanding officer was Prince Hiroshi Kuduo, second born to the First House and brother to the King. Even half mad with desperation and grief Lord Couteau didn't dare cross him. Prince Hiroshi had Lord Jason assist him in clearing the air of dust so that they could land and begin the process of digging through the rubble.

Bodies had been found almost immediately. All bearing a strange red symbol on their foreheads. As that was being debated and more bodies were being unearthed a large party of soldiers arrived from the First House itself with word that the King thought there'd been an attack on the Sisterhood, and his brother was believed dead.

The blast had been First House Seat Magic, but not Prince Hiroshi's, and all other members of the royal family were accounted for.

As the night moved toward morning the mysteries seemed to deepen. A party of nuns had arrived and begun examining the bodies. Private Novy and his squad had been sent out on guard duty, but no one had yet found a trace of the missing Renewer or his mate.

Sighing, the Private shook his head as he circled round again to go back over the area he was set to patrol. It was almost midday and still no word had come that the missing boys had been located. The more time that passed the greater the fear that they had perished in the explosion. If they'd been near the source of release there'd be nothing left of them to find.

Private Novy sighed again and signaled his horse to turn once more. He'd been following a line in the new growth of the plain and using it as a guide to his position. It started a mile and a half from the base of the obliterated peak and continued for several hundred yards before abruptly coming to an end. He'd been riding up and down above it all morning without thought, but it suddenly occurred to him to wonder what it was and what had made it.

Signaling his horse to turn once again he landed and dismounted. On the ground the line was wider and deeper than it appeared from the sky and the sides were curved and smooth. It looked as though a giant ball had dug a long furrow in the soft spring soil, and turning to look back at the obliterated peak he had to wonder what could have made it. The groove in the ground went straight out away from the destruction.

Mounting his horse Private Novy followed the groove along the ground to its end where he once more got down to examine it. A small pile of built up soil marked its stopping point and there was evidence of someone sitting or crouching there.

"Two someones," he muttered aloud and almost cheered when he found the footprints. Two sets leading away from the mountain.

He climbed back into the saddle and found that he could just make out their trail through the light green of the new growing hay. It led in a mostly straight line toward a row of trees in the distance that marked the division between one field and another. With growing excitement Novy spurred his old mare into a gallop and headed straight for the trees.

He reached them in no time but had to dismount in order to search for the trail of footprints again. Before the trees was a shallow ditch used for irrigation. There wasn't more than a trickle of water running along it, but that was enough to create several muddy footprints on the bank below the trees. Two clear sets.

Private Novy held his breath and prayed to every god he could name as he carefully followed the footprints up and over the bank. They led through some low, thorny shrubs and down the other side until they ended at a pile of leaves between the roots of a large old tree.

Nestled in the leaves were Ken Couteau and Randolph Chardon, apparently sound asleep. Neither moved when Private Novy spoke to them and shaking Ken's shoulder only provoked a low moan. So he left them where they lay and ran back to his old gray mare, who was ignoring him in favor of a midday snack of new shoots. It was with a wide smile and a light heart that Private Novy sent up the flare of red smoke that would signal the others before unstrapping his camp blanket. Moments later he was gently tucking the two boys in and then took up position as their solitary guard until the others arrived.

* * *

Several hours later Ken awoke feeling warm and safe and wondering where he was. What had roused him was the smell of warm porridge accompanied by the feeling of a large hand stroking his hair. When he opened his eyes he found Ran sitting up in bed beside him eating the porridge, and his father on his other side gently brushing his bangs off his face.

"There you are," said his father with a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Ken answered, looking around. "Are we home?" But even as he asked he realized that the roof over their heads was canvas.

"We're in another camp," Ran answered between spoonfuls.

"You are in Prince Hiroshi's camp outside the Temple of the Sisterhood," Lord Jason answered as he assisted Ken in sitting up and adjusted the pillows behind him.

"In fact," said a booming voice from the foot of the bed, "you are inside Prince Hiroshi Kuduo's tent, in Prince Hiro's bed." The speaker stepped through the tent flap and stood smiling at them. He proved to be a man slightly older than Lord Jason, but just as tall with a full beard and merrily sparkling green eyes. " **My** bed."

Ken felt his eyes go wide and his cheeks heat up. Beside him Ran stopped eating and lowered his bowl of porridge. The Prince's smile became a chuckle and Lord Jason joined him.

"Allow me to introduce my son, Ken, and his paired companion, Ran, your Highness," Lord Jason said. "Boys, this is His Royal Highness, Prince Hiroshi Kuduo."

Both young men attempted to bow which set the Prince to laughing harder.

"It is indeed a pleasure, gentlemen," Prince Hiro said helping himself to an empty seat at Ran's side. "Please, continue with your meal."

With a shy nod Ran began eating again as Lord Jason handed Ken a bowl of porridge from a tray on a table beside the bed. The men watched them eat greedily for a while until Ken couldn't take the quiet any longer.

"How'd you find us?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"Private Novy found you," his father answered.

"I take it you were attempting to outrun the explosion," Prince Hiro said.

Ran shook his head.

"We were hiding in case anyone survived it," he replied.

"When Captain Penkin found us...," Ken started.

"Found you? Didn't you leave with him?" Lord Jason demanded.

"No, Sir," Ken answered meekly. "We...left on our own."

He ducked his head guiltily when his father frowned at him.

"It's my fault," Ran stated, setting down his empty bowl. "It was my idea. I thought we'd be safer if nobody knew where we were."

"Although the idea is not without merit you nearly drove Lord Jason insane with worry. Not to mention you could've been killed," Prince Hiro admonished them.

"How were we supposed to know Captain Penkin was in on it?" Ken asked. "He was the head of my father's guards!"

"Captain Penkin...was involved?" Lord Jason exclaimed hotly, a note of disbelief in his voice.

Ken nodded.

"I think you'd better tell us everything that happened last night," Prince Hiro said in a tone that suggested it wasn't a request.

By the time they'd finished speaking, and answered as many of the Prince's questions as they could, they were getting tired again and were in need of the water closet. Several soldiers were allowed to remove their empty bowls and bring in chamber pots for them to use. That's when they discovered that their clothes had been removed and they'd been dressed in nothing but nightshirts and socks.

"To keep you from going anywhere," the Prince informed them. "Although it should be perfectly safe now, I'd rather know for certain before I let you beyond my protection."

So saying, he exited back through the tent flap which Ken saw led to another room rather than the outside. He looked at Ran and then his father, who was frowning.

"Pa?"

"You scared me to my soul, Ken Couteau," his father said. "To my very soul. When I felt you use your magic last night and I _knew_ you were miles and miles away, too far to have gotten there on horse back. Do you know what I thought?"

Ken nodded.

"I thought you were lost to me. I never want to feel that way again, young man. Do you understand me? And you too, Ran. Never again," Lord Jason stated.

"Yes, Sir," Ken mumbled feeling very ashamed of himself.

"We did it to be safe," Ran countered, sounding more than a little angry. "Ken was almost killed by an archer within your own courtyard. Can you guarantee that won't happen again?" he demanded.

Ken stared wide eyed between his father and Ran. The red-head looked ready for a fight but the Lord, although still frowning, seemed to take in what he'd said.

"I just maybe able to, yes," his father answered and they both blinked at him in surprise. "Whoever Yoji really was he knew exactly what he was doing. Not only did he kill nearly everyone within that hidden fortress, he marked them as well. Them and all of their fellows. We've found six so far within our own ranks and we've begun a systematic search of the Temple and the Eighth House, to be followed by the other Great Houses and all the Lower Houses."

"Marked?" Ran asked.

"You mean, everyone that followed the elders?" Ken added.

"That's exactly what I mean," his father answered. "A red symbol, here, on the forehead," he said pointing to his own.

Ran sat back down on the bed and thought for a moment. "So, we'll be safe," he said. "We can go home."

"Safe from this group at any rate," Lord Couteau replied. "I doubt I'm ever going to feel secure enough to allow you two to go without guards. Though it does appear that this is the group responsible for your kidnapping and the attempt on Ken's life."

Ran let out a deep sigh and Ken saw some of the tension leave his shoulders.

"Then...I guess I'm willing to swear never to leave without notifying you," the red-head stated, meeting the Lord's eyes without flinching.

"Ken?" Lord Jason asked with the beginnings of another smile.

"I swear," Ken answered. "I'm sorry we scared you."

"Took ten good years off the end of my life," Lord Couteau laughed. "How will I explain that to your mother?"

Ken smiled and shook his head.

"All right now, back into bed. The healers want to have another look at you."

Both boys groaned in protest.

"This is what happens when you insist on sleeping outdoors without cover, and at this time of year too. Your mothers will have my head when they find out," Lord Jason muttered as he made sure they were both tucked in. "And no funny business. That _is_ Prince Hiroshi's bed, mind," he added before ducking out of the room.

Ken started to blush until he heard his father's laughter through the tent flap and decided to get annoyed instead.

"Do you really think we're safe?" Ran asked, leaning into him. "For good?"

"I don't know," Ken answered, resting his cheek against Ran's head. "I wish I knew who Yoji really was."

"Hn. And why we trusted him...almost instinctively," Ran added.

"Hmmmm," Ken nodded, rubbing his cheek against Ran's hair.

The red-head tipped his chin up and their lips met softly once, then again, and a third time before the kiss started to become something more heated.

"A-hem!"

They both jumped and blushed beet red as a smiling Private Novy held open the tent flap for the three healers.

"Well, I see we can't be feeling too badly," the eldest one said with a smile.

"I can't wait to get home," Ken grumped.

"So Aidan, Kit, or a servant can interrupt us?" Ran asked. "I think we should run away again."

The End

* * *

Author's Note: That's it. What'd you think? Sorry I changed their names, but I'm sure you could see why I had to. Leave me a note if you so desire. :) Happy Holidays!


End file.
